Donde quiera que vayas
by namine redfield
Summary: esta historia tiene lugar después de que Jill cayera por la vente na junto con Wesker. Chris queda destrozado, conseguirá salir a delante después de su perdida? Aviso: Capitulo 13 VOTACIÓN sobre el proximo CAPITULO
1. Una perdida irremplazable

Una Pérdida Irremplazable

Chris Redfield se encontraba sentado en la mesa de reuniones, junto con su compañera Jill Valentine y los otros miembros del equipo de asalto. Debían de ser las once y media de la mañana, era un día claro y frío. El general Briggs, un hombre de casi cuarenta años, alto, robusto y con el cabello rubio cortado al cepillo, estaba de pie frente a ellos, delante de lo que parecía ser un mapa en el que había varias chinchetas de colores clavadas en él y algunas flechas dibujadas.

—Bueno, con esto concluye la reunión –sentenció el general–. Saldrán de aquí a las diez, así que quiero ver sus culos a las nueve y media aquí. Les recomiendo que se vayan a casa y descansen bien. Redfield, Valentine –los llamó a renglón tendido–, quiero hablar con ustedes un momento, los demás pueden irse –todos comenzaron a salir de la sala armando algo de revuelo, hasta que, finalmente, sólo quedaron Chris y Jill en la sala–. Muy bien, chicos, quiero que ustedes dos formen equipo en la misión, ¿puedo contar con ello?

—Por mi parte, sí –asintió Jill.

—Por la mía también, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

—De acuerdo, ahora márchense a casa y descansen –y salió de la sala, dejándolos solos.

—Bueno –empezó Chris, rascándose la nuca–, parece que será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

—Sí –dijo Jill, sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –propuso Chris, tímidamente.

—La verdad es que me vendría bien, mi coche está en el taller –suspiró Jill,

levantándose de su asiento.

—No sabía que lo tuvieras en el taller –comentó Chris, sorprendido–. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Algo sobre la junta de la culata –respondió ella, haciendo un gracioso ges-

to con la mano, como si la mecánica de un coche fuera lo más aburrido del mundo.

—Es que el coche que tienes está ya muy viejo, Jill –rió Chris, mientras ca- minaban hacia el aparcamiento–. Casi es el abuelo del mío… Deberías comprar-

te uno nuevo.

—Me gusta ese coche –refunfuñó ella, molesta–. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Buenos recuerdos? –repitió Chris, alzando las cejas en gesto de incredu- lidad–. Ese coche lo compraste cuando llegaste a Raccoon City, ¿cómo puede traerte buenos recuerdos?

—Son recuerdos de antes de que estallara el desastre de la mansión, Chris –

respondió ella–. Cuando todo era normal, cuando perseguíamos criminales co-

rrientes y todo eso…

Chris no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pensativo, y Jill tuvo la certeza de que él estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel

incidente en el que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían muerto por culpa de la compañía farmacéutica. Por eso se sorprendió cuando él habló:

—Oye… mi hermana no está hoy en casa, si quieres puedes quedarte, y

luego volvemos a la base sobre las nueve. Como tu abuelo de cuatro ruedas te

ha fallado…

—Muy gracioso, Chris –Jill puso los ojos en blanco–. Aquí no tengo mi equipo, ¿sabes?

—No hay problema. Te llevo a casa, lo recoges y te vienes conmigo –

respondió él, sin ofenderse por el comentario de Jill, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—¿De verdad que no te importa? –preguntó ella, confusa.

—De verdad –sonrió él.

—Vale, gracias –le agradeció Jill, sonriendo también.

Media hora más tarde, Chris aparcaba el coche en el garaje de su casa, se bajó de él y ayudó a Jill a cargar con su equipo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? –propuso Chris, a medio camino del porche de su

casa, cargando con el chaleco de kevlar y una mochila.

—No, gracias. Aún es temprano.

—¿Y ver una peli? –la tentó.

—Mira, eso sí me gustaría –cedió ella, con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pues decides tú –repuso él mientras entraba por la puerta de la casa–. Pero, por favor, que no sea ni «Titanic», ni «Tienes Un E-mail», ni nada romántico que las tengo que ver cuando está mi hermana –suplicó, fingiendo

estar aterrorizado.

—¿Y una comedia? –preguntó Jill, riéndose de él–. ¿Es demasiado para ti?

—Creo que podré con ella –sonrió él, abriendo una funda de cedés–. Aquí tienes, elige una, oh, dama de la comedia.

Jill volvió a reír ante el comentario de Chris y se centró en elegir una pelícu- la. Por su parte, Chris salió del salón para ir a la cocina a por algo de comer. Jill no tenía de dónde guardaba todo lo que tragaba, porque era increíble que no engordara nunca… aunque, claro, Chris corría casi todos los días…

—«Hollywood Departamento De Homicidios» –leyó en voz alta–. No la he

visto…

—Mejor –dijo Chris desde la cocina–, así te reirás más, es bastante divertida

de lo mala que es…

—Vale –sentenció ella, sacando el DVD de la funda–. Pues vamos a verla, a ver si realmente es tan mala.

—¿Te apetece que haga palomitas? –volvió a decir Chris desde la cocina, es- ta vez con la boca llena de algo.

—Eso estaría bien –respondió ella, tratando de no reírse al notar que su

compañero estaba tragando ya–. Oye Chris, ¿puedo usar el baño?

—Claro –respondió él, casi ofendido–, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras iba al cuarto de baño, Jill oyó las palomitas haciéndose en el mi- croondas mientras su compañero tarareaba una canción de los ochenta, de Bru

ce Spreengsten si mal no recordaba. No sabía que a Chris le gustara la música

de los ochenta…

Sobre las nueve de la noche, Jill y Chris salían de la casa de este último, ambos llevaban sus respectivas mochilas de la B.S.A.A., con todo el equipo que necesitaban.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Al final te ha gustado la película? –le preguntó Chris, abriendo el cierre del coche y entrando en él, con cierto tono divertido.

—¡Pues claro! Ha sido muy divertida, tenías razón: era muy mala.

—Casi siempre suelo tenerla –repuso él, riendo con suficiencia.

—Ya, claro –discrepó Jill, con ironía.

—Oye, he dicho _casi siempre_, no siempre –apuntó él, frunciendo el ceño y

arrancando el vehículo.

—Ay, Chris –suspiró ella–. A veces pienso que eres un poco crío –dijo tocándole el pelo en plan cariñoso–. Crece, por favor.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? –preguntó él, ofendido.

—Claro que lo pienso –respondió ella, sonriendo–. Es más, ésta es una de

esas veces en que lo pienso…

—Oh, vale. Muchas gracias. La próxima vez no dejo que vengas a mi casa –

gruñó Chris, malhumorado.

—¡Venga ya, Chris! –exclamó ella, atónita–. Estás actuando como un niño pequeño, por el amor de Dios…

—Es que me has ofendido.

—Vamos Chris, te enfadas con mucha facilidad –apuntó Jill, riéndose.

—Y encima te ríes de mí –mustió él, sin poder creérselo–. Ésta me la pagas, Valentine.

—Es que me haces gracia. Y me gusta pincharte de vez en cuando.

—¿En serio? –parecía que al joven se le estaba pasando el mal humor.

—Sí –contestó ella, con cariño–. Me pareces muy divertido.

El coche avanzaba por la carretera, devorando calles. Las luces de las faro- las iluminaban el interior del vehículo con regularidad y Chris no hizo ningún comentario hasta que la sede de la B.S.A.A se divisó algo más adelante.

—Oye, Jill –comenzó a decir–, cuando termine la misión, quisiera que pu- diéramos hablar a solas… me gustaría poder decirte una cosa. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí –asintió ella, confusa–. Pero, ¿por qué no ahora?

—No, ahora no –negó él, meneando la cabeza–. Es mejor que hablemos cuando haya terminado la misión.

—Vale, como tú quieras –Jill se enfurruñó un poco–. Pero dime una cosa,

¿es algo malo?

—No, no es nada malo –se apuró a aclarar Chris–. Dependiendo del punto desde el que se mire, claro.

—Y, ¿desde qué punto de vista hablas? –inquirió ella, tratando de sonsacar- le algo.

—Jill, déjalo ya o me harás hablar –advirtió él, dedicándole una tímida son- risa, una de aquellas sonrisas que Chris no solía mostrar.

—Vale, lo dejo –capituló ella, derrotada–. Pero cuando acabe la misión, te esperare a la salida de los vestuarios, y me lo contaras todo, empezando por el hecho de que llevas unos días muy raro hasta hoy –añadió, señalándole con el dedo índice. Luego le tendió una mano–. ¿Prometido?

—Prometido –juró Chris, estrechándosela–. Ya hemos llegado, ¿qué hora

es?

—Las nueve y cuarto –respondió ella. Luego sonrió, divertida–. ¿No cree

que se ha pasado pisando el acelerador, señor Redfield?

—Muy graciosa, Jill –gruñó él–. Hemos llegado demasiado temprano –

añadió, bajándose del coche. Ella lo imitó.

—Bueno, así podremos prepararnos sin prisas –comentó Jill, sonriéndole.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo único bueno de haber llegado tan pronto…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del complejo militar donde tenía la sede la B.S.A.A. de Norteamérica. Un guardia les pidió la documentación cuan- do pasaron por la garita de seguridad y ellos se la enseñaron. El chaval de segu- ridad los miró con los ojos como platos. Sabía quiénes eran las dos personas que tenía delante: dos de los mejores agentes de la organización. Era normal que inspiraran respeto a cualquiera que no fuera veterano y, aún siendo veterano, seguían emanando un aura de respeto. Haber pasado por decenas de misiones con medallas y haber destruido a Umbrella y a sus criaturas no era como para tomárselo a la ligera…

Una vez dentro del edificio, se encontraron con el general de su grupo. El hombre se detuvo a medio camino de donde fuera que fuese, alzando las cejas

por la sorpresa.

—Vaya, sí que son puntales –les dijo a modo de saludo.

—General Briggs –saludaron los dos a la vez, con un asentimiento de cabe-

za.

—Vayan a prepararse, dentro de poco empezará a venir el resto del equipo

–les aconsejó.

—Sí, señor.

Se giraron, dando la espalda a su superior, quien reanudó su camino, y se

dirigieron a los vestuarios, deteniéndose delante de ellos.

—Voy a cambiarme –informó Jill a Chris.

—Entonces, nos vemos en el hangar –y se quedó mirando cómo Jill entraba

por la puerta del vestuario femenino, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

—¿Redfield? –la voz de Briggs le obligó a darse la vuelta.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

—Claro, señor –asintió Chris, acercándose a él.

—Dígame, ¿se lo va a decir ya a Valentine? –inquirió en un tono paternal.

—¿Decirle qué, señor? –Chris frunció aún más el ceño, esta vez debido a la confusión.

—Oh, venga ya, Redfield, está enamorado de ella ¿no es así?, se le ve a la legua –Chris no respondió, simplemente se comenzó a ponerse colorado–. Dígaselo, o puede que se arrepienta.

—Iba a… a… decírselo después… de la misión, señor –tartamudeó Chris, azorado.

—Entonces, le deseo suerte –le palmeó el hombro y se fue por donde había

venido.

Chris se metió dentro de los vestuarios, confuso por lo que el general le

había dicho. Si tanto se veía que estaba completamente enamorado de Jill como para que su superior lo notase, no quería ni pensar en que Jill también podría haberlo notado. Se sintió horrorizado sólo de pensarlo.

_¿Qué voy a hacer si se ha dado cuenta? _–pensó, mientras se miraba en el espejo, contemplando cómo el rojo de sus mejillas iba desapareciendo. _¡Maldición! Esto va a ser un problema de tres pares de cojones…_

Comenzó a cambiarse, dándole vueltas al asunto y, cuando termino, dobló su ropa, la guardó dentro de su mochila y ésta, a su vez, dentro de su taquilla. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con varias fotos que tenía pegadas en ella y sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia. Casi todas eran de él con Claire, aunque también había una en la que salía con sus amigos de las fuerzas aéreas, otra con los S.T.A.R.S. y, por último, estaba su favorita: en ella, además de salir él, también estaba Jill. El día en que se hizo, ellos dos, junto con Claire y Leon, habían deci- dido hacer una excursión al campo. Se lo habían pasado genial corriendo por los campos como si tuvieran cinco años, espantando los pájaros y jugando a las cartas con su hermana y Leon.

Chris se quedó observándola un rato, luego cerró la puerta de su taquilla y

salió del vestuario para ir al hangar, donde le estaba esperando Jill. Ella ya lle- vaba puesto su uniforme, muy parecido al de él. Chris se acercó a ella y le son- rió.

—Sí que has tardado –saludó ella, divertida–. Luego decís que las chicas tardamos más que vosotros…

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros–. He abierto

la taquilla y me he encontrado con todas las fotos… y he podido evitar quedar- me un rato a verlas –añadió, nostálgico.

—¿Ha llegado ya alguien más? –preguntó Jill, tras dejarle unos momentos en silencio.

—No, que yo sepa –respondió Chris, sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó ella.

—Las diez menos veinte –murmuró él.

—Parece que va a llover –comentó Jill, mirando al cielo–. Pero, pese a todo, es una bonita noche…

—Como tu –murmuró, muy bajito y tímido, Chris.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó ella, sorprendida. Le había parecido oír algo que nunca se hubiera esperado de él.

—Digo que sí, que parece que va a llover esta noche –contestó Chris, un po-

co nervioso.

—Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó ella, preocupada.

—¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –dijo él, fingiendo no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

—Últimamente estás un poco nervioso y tímido conmigo, como si te inti- midase o algo por el estilo…

—¿Sí? Pues no sé –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la

mirada–. No me he dado cuenta de nada…

—¿Lo ves? Eso te pasa mucho –señaló ella, riendo.

—¿El qué? –preguntó él, ahora confuso de verdad.

—Que cuando te hago una pregunta un poco comprometida, miras para otro lado –respondió Jill, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla con ternura.

—Lo siento –murmuró él, tratando de no desviar la mirada y de no sonro- jarse delante de ella. Era lo que le faltaba….

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada –dijo ella, meneando la cabeza, sin dejar de son- reír.

—Te dije antes que cuando terminara esta misión, hablaría contigo y te con- taría lo que me pasaba –dijo Chris, en un susurro.

—¿Tiene que ver con que te pongas nervioso? –inquirió ella.

—Más o menos –rió Chris.

_Desde luego, ha dado en el clavo…_

—Parece que el resto del equipo ya ha llegado, saldrán dentro de un rato – anunció el general Briggs, entrando por la puerta del hangar mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Bien –asintió Chris, serio, levantándose del banco en el que estaba senta-

do con Jill.

—Quiero que sean ustedes quienes hablen con ese tipo, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Sí, señor –dijeron Chris y Jill al unísono.

—Que tengan suerte. La van a necesitar –y se marchó de allí, con aire medi-

tabundo.

Las aspas del helicóptero giraban a gran velocidad, formando un borrón di- fuso de forma circular sobre ellos. El ruido del motor se oía apagado dentro del habitáculo pero era lo suficientemente molesto como para que casi no se oyeran entre ellos. Chris y Jill estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando un mapa que él sostenía. De vez en cuando, señalaban un lugar o dos sobre el mapa y comentaban algo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Al parecer, estaban ultimando algu- nos detalles de la misión.

—Lo mejor será que tu y yo entremos por aquí –concluyó Jill, señalando un

punto en el mapa.

—Sí, es lo mejor –asintió él, pensativo. Luego la miró a los ojos–. Jill, quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sabes que siempre lo tengo –repuso ella, confusa por aquello. No era normal que él le dijera aquellas cosas.

—Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. El mismo presentimiento que cuando sucedió lo de las montañas Arklay… estoy preocupado.

Jill se acercó más a él y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo con amabilidad y ternura.

—Tranquilo, lo tendré –le aseguró y lo besó en la frente con suavidad–. Además, voy contigo –añadió, sonriéndole–. Sé que cuidarás de mí.

—Vale, pero tú, por si acaso, ten cuidado –murmuró él, desviando la mira-

da. El beso que ella le había dado lo estaba haciendo ruborizar.

—Capitán –el piloto lo llamó desde la cabina.

—¿Sí? –respondió Chris, girándose en su asiento para poder mirarlo.

—Nos acercamos al lugar de destino –informó el piloto–. Tiempo estimado de llegada un minuto.

—Bien, gracias –se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo que los acompañaba–. ¡Ya habéis oído! Preparad vuestro equipo y estad listos para descender en menos de un minuto. Tened cuidado, puede que nos encontremos con alguna sorpresa. Si alguno de vosotros se encuentra con O. E. Spencer avisad a Valentine, o a mí,

¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, señor! —gritaron todos a la vez.

—Así me gusta –asintió Chris mientras el helicóptero se movía en círculos y mantenía su posición en el aire–. Ahora, en marcha, no podemos cometer

ningún error –se acercó a la puerta del helicóptero y miró hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad que los esperaba. Jill se acercó a él y Chris se volvió para mirarla–.

¿Estás preparada?

—Por supuesto –respondió ella, sonriendo–. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás preparado?

—Sí, lo estoy –tiró una cuerda, aferrada a un anclaje en el fuselaje del helicóptero, que llegó al suelo. Luego enganchó a ella el mosquetón que llevaba en el cinturón, se agarró a ella y se preparó para bajar, mirando a Jill–. Nos ve-

mos abajo –y se tiro por ella.

—Bueno, ¡ya habéis oído a Redfield! Suerte y tened cuidado –les aconsejó a

todos, mirándolos a la cara, y se lanzó al igual que Chris por la cuerda.

Chris y Jill se detuvieron delante de una puerta. Era ligeramente diferente de las que se habían encontrado con anterioridad, la madera era mucho más cara, de mejor calidad, y los adornos de la misma eran mucho más elaborados. Estaban casi seguros de que era el dormitorio de O. E. Spencer, director y uno de los fundadores de la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella.

—¿Estás preparada? –preguntó Chris, en un susurro, a su compañera.

—Sí –asintió ella, agarrando con más fuerza la empuñadura de su arma.

—Muy bien, a la de tres. Una… dos… ¡tres!

Chris giro rápidamente el pomo de la puerta y entró seguido por Jill. Ape-

nas unos segundos después, se detuvieron unos pasos más allá de la puerta.

—¿Pero qué? –murmuró Chris, atónito.

Delante de ellos había un hombre, de pie y de espaldas a ellos. Era alto y delgado, aunque parecía robusto; tenía el cabello de color rubio ceniza, vestía un traje completamente negro y estaba mirando por el enorme ventanal de la

sala, con las manos enlazadas a su espalda. En el suelo, y a unos metros de él, estaba lo que parecía ser el cadáver de Spencer. Yacía de cualquier manera, en medio de un creciente charco de sangre, y a unos pasos de una silla de ruedas de metal. El hombre se volvió hacia ellos en cuanto los oyó entrar y vieron que

llevaba gafas de sol de color negro. Sonrió al verlos y Chris lo reconoció al ins- tante.

— ¡Wesker! –gritó, al tiempo que comenzaba a dispárale con su arma. Jill no

tardó en unírsele en el tiroteo.

En respuesta, Wesker comenzó a esquivar las balas que los dos jóvenes

agentes les disparaban, con mucha tranquilidad y mucha rapidez, como si fuera capaz de ver la trayectoria con total claridad. Chris, al ver que las balas no con- seguían hacerle nada, enfundó su arma e intentó golpearle con los puños, pero era inútil. Wesker era más rápido y más fuerte, de manera que, no sólo esquivó los golpes que Chris trataba de propinarle, sino que él mismo le golpeó en el pecho con una sola mano y lo mandó al otro extremo de la habitación.

Jill se olvidó de disparar durante unos segundos, viendo cómo su compañe-

ro era golpeado y lanzado como si no pesara nada. Parpadeó, confusa, cuando Wesker se acercó a ella con demasiada rapidez y, mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado, él la golpeó y estrelló contra lo que parecía ser una estan- tería de libros. Wesker se acercó rápidamente a Chris, quien se estaba incorpo- rando, lo agarró del cuello de manera violenta, y lo arrastró por encima de una larga mesa. Cuando el joven miembro de la B.S.A.A. cayó al suelo, dolorido, Wesker lo alzó en alto y comenzó a apretarle el cuello cada vez con más fuerza, tratando de estrangularlo… pero, para sorpresa del joven, lo soltó, de forma que Chris cayó al suelo, boca abajo, casi sin poder moverse y sin respiración.

Miró en dirección a su compañera y la vio algo más lejos, apoyándose en la estantería que tenía detrás. Parpadeó, para aclarar la vista, y supo que ella tenía

que salir de allí sino quería que también muriera.

—¡Jill, aprovecha para huir! –gritó Chris, casi sin aliento.

Pero ella no podía. No podía marcharse mientras veía lo que Wesker estaba haciendo a su compañero… a su mejor amigo… a alguien importante para ella.

No podía permitir que él muriese, de ningún modo. Iba a salvarlo como pudie- ra, estaba convencida de lo que iba a hacer y nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

Se incorporó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia Wesker con una idea fija en la cabeza; lo rodeó con los brazos y ambos atravesaron la enorme vidriera de la

habitación, precipitándose al vacío.

—¡NO! –gritó Chris, cuando vio que ella iba a embestir a su enemigo. Pero ya era tarde, Jill ya había caído por el ventanal, arrastrando a Wesker con ella–.

¡¡JILL!! –se asomó por la ventana rota a través de la cual su mejor amiga y su eterno enemigo habían caído.

Comenzó a sentir que las piernas le fallaban, que temblaban sin control, y

que si no se sentaba no lo aguantarían mucho más tiempo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y, sin poder evitarlo, co- menzó a llorar.

En ese momento, dos agentes de la B.S.A.A. entraron en la habitación y se

acercaron a él corriendo, al ver que estaba en el suelo.

—¡Capitán! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Valentine… Jill… ha muerto –respondió en un susurro, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¿Cómo está, capitán? —preguntó el médico del grupo, que acababa de llegar, mientras abría de golpe su maletín con todo el equipo médico–. ¿Le han herido?

—No, estoy bien –murmuró, levantándose del suelo, pero perdió el equili-

brio, empezó a marearse y, finalmente, se desplomó en el suelo mientras sus

compañeros lo rodeaban con miradas de preocupación.

Chris Redfield comenzó a abrir los ojos, aunque aún veía borroso, y parpa- deó, tratando de que la luz de lo que parecía ser un fluorescente lo cegara. Se giró un poco y vio que tenía una vía intravenosa puesta en el brazo, procedente de un gotero.

_¿Por qué tengo puesto esto? _–se preguntó al tiempo que se giraba hacia el otro lado. Una cara bastante familiar lo observaba con atención, inclinada sobre él. Era Claire, su hermana.

—Hola –saludó Chris, en un susurro. Notaba la lengua pastosa, como si no

hubiese hablado en días.

—Hola –susurró Claire, con voz ahogada por el alivio–. ¿Cómo te encuen- tras, hermano?

—Cansado –respondió con un suspiro, reclinando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy ingresado? Y, ¿dónde está Jill? –preguntó, con la esperanza de que todo lo sucedido no fuera más que una simple pesadilla.

—¿No lo recuerdas? –inquirió su hermana, confusa.

—Sí, pero prefiero pensar que todo fue un mal sueño del que no podía des-

pertar –reconoció él, angustiado–. ¿Han encontrado a Jill? ¿O a Wesker?

—No, aún no –respondió Claire, con tristeza.

—¿Ni siquiera una pequeña pista? –preguntó Chris, desesperado.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza y Chris sintió que las fuerzas lo abandona- ban, que un terrible dolor por la pérdida se apoderaba de su pecho y provocaba que le costara respirar con normalidad. Sintió los ojos llenándose de lágrimas

que no tardó en dejar que salieran de ellos, sin importar que Claire lo viera así. Había perdido a alguien a quien quería mucho, a quien amaba más que a su propia vida, alguien que se había sacrificado por él… para que él viviera. Ha- bían sido ya muchos los amigos que había perdido por culpa de la misma per- sona, por culpa de alguien a quien la vida humana no tenía ningún valor, una persona que difícilmente podría ser clasificada como humana…

Wesker.

Aquel tipo frío, con gafas de sol y vestido completamente de negro le había jodido la vida a mucha gente, entre ellos él mismo, sus antiguos compañeros de STARS y, por supuesto, a Jill. No podía dejar que aquel despreciable monstruo siguiera vivo. Porque tenía la certeza de que aquel cabronazo estaba con vida, porque siempre lograba salir de todas las situaciones en las que debería morir… y, por ello, Jill había muerto en vano.

_S__i hubiera sido mucho más fuerte esto no habría pasado _–pensó con amargura.

Fue ligeramente consciente de que su hermana salía de la habitación, dejándolo solo en su dolor. Sabía que lo que él necesitaba en aquellos momen- tos era la soledad.

Cuando Claire salió de la habitación de su hermano, se encontró con el ge-

neral que estaba al cargo del grupo de su hermano. Si mal no recordaba se lla-

maba Briggs. El hombretón se acercó a ella, con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano?

—No muy bien –respondió ella–. Acaba de despertar y ha sabido que ni Jill

ni Wesker han sido encontrados. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño… le he dejado solo, es lo que más le conviene ahora mismo. Está muy deprimido.

—Entiendo cómo se siente– asintió Briggs, apenado, mientras miraba por el

cristal de la habitación–. ¿Podría decirle que, cuando se encuentre mejor, me pasaré a verle?

—Sí, no se preocupe, se lo diré –respondió Claire. El general Briggs se alejó del pasillo y ella se volvió para observar a su hermano.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, de lado, y no se le veía la cara, pero se convul- sionaba levemente, dando a entender que seguía llorando

—¿Cómo está? –preguntó una voz grave a su espalda. Claire se giró y se

encontró con Barry Burton, quien tenía un gesto triste y las manos en los bolsi- llos. Parecía estar tan triste y deprimido como Chris.

—¿Tú cómo crees que está? –preguntó ella, retóricamente.

—Destrozado, como todos.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Pobre chico, y encima tengo que darle esto –comentó, sacando una carta

del bolsillo interior de su cazadora.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Es una carta de Jill –respondió él–. Se la dejó escrita para él y me la dio por si a ella le pasaba algo. No sé si dársela hoy o esperar un poco para que se recupere. Según Jill, en ella había cosas _muy _personales, y dado como está quizá es mejor no dársela. Sí, es lo mejor. Se la daré cuando esté preparado para abrir- la y leerla –Barry se respondió él sólo ante la sorprendida Claire, quien escu- chaba a su amigo sin decir nada. Él volvió a guardar la carta en la cazadora.

—Me parece bien –asintió ella, regresando la mirada para seguir observan-

do a su hermano.

Éste estaba incorporado en la cama vomitando. Rápidamente, Claire, junto con Barry, entró en la habitación

—¡Chris! –lo llamó a voces, asustada–. ¿Qué te pasa Chris?

—¡Cielo santo, está convulsionando! –exclamó Barry–. Voy a avisar a una enfermera…

—Chris, tranquilo, te podrás bien –susurró Claire, con suavidad, poniéndo- le una mano en la frente–. Estás muy caliente, creo que tienes fiebre.

—¡Enfermera! –gritó Barry desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó una joven médica que pasaba por el pasillo en esos momentos.

—No lo sé, hace un rato estaba bien, pero ahora ha empezado a vomitar –

explicó Barry, atropelladamente.

—¡Está vomitando sangre! –exclamó, asustada, Claire al ver cómo su her- mano manchaba las sábanas de sangre.

—Está bien, tranquilos, voy a ver cómo se encuentra –los tranquilizó la doc-

tora, entrando por la puerta–. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Chris –respondió Claire, angustiada.

—Estese tranquilo Chris, se va a poner bien. Por favor, ¿puede avisar a una

enfermera? –añadió, mirando a Barry.

—Por supuesto –y salió de la habitación a la carrera.

—Usted –continuó diciendo la doctora, refiriéndose a Claire–. Ayúdeme a tumbarlo en la cama-

—Voy –Claire cogió a su hermano por los hombros y comenzó a tumbarlo en la cama, ayudada por la joven médica.

—Muy bien y, ahora, tranquilo Chris –dijo la doctora, con suavidad.

Se acercó a una mesita con ruedas y sacó de su interior un botecito y una

aguja hipodérmica envuelta en una bolsita esterilizada. Se puso unos guantes de látex y abrió la bolsa, pinchó en la tapa del botecito y succionó el líquido, que quedó dentro de la cápsula de plástico de la aguja. A continuación, se acercó a la camilla de Chris y levantó las sábanas.

—Tiene que estar de lado –indicó la doctora–. Tengo que picharle en la base

de la espalda.

—¿Qué le va a poner? –preguntó Claire, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a

ponerse de lado.

—Es un medicamento especial que le cortará los vómitos –levantó un poco

el pijama de Chris y clavó la aguja con rapidez. El joven se movió al contacto pero su hermana lo sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se hiciera daño–. Con esto

deberían detenerse los vómitos. Empezará a sentirse mejor en unos minutos. Ahora, es mejor que salgamos, me gustaría poder hablar un momento con us- ted.

—¿Conmigo? –preguntó Claire, con una ligera nota de terror en la voz.

—Sí e, insisto, es mejor que salgamos fuera.

—Tranquilo, ahora volvemos hermanito –susurró a su hermano, poniéndo- le una qmano sobre el hombro. Chris apenas asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, doctora Sanders? –preguntó una enfermera que acababa de llegar.

—Necesito que al paciente de esta habitación le cambien las sábanas, ha es-

tado vomitando sangre.

—E-n seguida

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Claire, asustada–. ¿Por qué hemos salido de la habitación? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermano?

—Tranquilícese, por favor –la doctora Sanders alzó las manos para tranqui-

lizar a Claire–. Hemos salido de la habitación, para que puedan cambiar las sábanas a la camilla de su hermano –explicó, luego suspiró–. Es posible que su hermano tenga una infección interna.

—Y, eso, ¿cómo podemos saberlo?

—Vamos a hacerle pruebas. Si tiene infección interna, le podremos anti- bióticos y esperaremos, si mejora bien, sino mejora a lo mejor hay que llevarlo a quirófano.

—¿Se lo podemos decir?

—Sin problemas, no es nada grave. Procuren que no se mueva mucho. En

cuanto podamos hacerle las pruebas, les aviso. Cuando terminen de arreglar la habitación pueden pasar. Ah, por cierto, no le den nada de agua, es muy proba- ble que haya que hacerle una ecografía para poder ver la zona de la hemorragia.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

El espeso, fío e incoloro líquido, comenzó a fluir por su estómago libremen- te cuando el ecógrafo lo extendió por él.

—¿Está muy frío? –preguntó el ecógrafo.

—Sí, un poco –reconoció Chris, sonriéndole con una sonrisa cansada.

—Será solo un momento –lo tranquilizó–. Ahora necesito que no se mueva

mucho –le colocó un pequeño aparato en el estómago y presionó con él, mo- viéndolo de un lado a otro mientras observaba la pantalla donde se veía el in- terior de la barriga de Chris–. Efectivamente, parece que hay una pequeña hemorragia. Pero no merece la pena operar. Es mejor tratarla con antibióticos, y ver cómo evoluciona. Tenga, límpiese –colocó el pequeño aparato en un soporte y le dio una toalla de color blanco para que se limpiara.

—¿Pueden pasar ahora mi hermana y mi amigo? –preguntó Chris.

—Sí, claro, ahora se lo digo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, chaval –respondió el ecógrafo, haciendo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que salía de la habitación para encararse con Claire y Barry–.

Pueden estar tranquilos, la hemorragia no es muy grave y tampoco peligrosa, con antibióticos y un poco de reposo se curará.

—¿Podemos pasar ahora a verle? –preguntó Barry.

—Claro.

—Muchas gracias –agradeció Claire.

—Adiós.

—Adiós –respondieron Barry y Claire, entrando en la sala.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, hermanito? –pregunto Claire, apenas abrió la puer- ta de la habitación.

—Bien –respondió Chris, con cansancio.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto falta para que nazca el bebé? –preguntó Barry en un tono burlón. Claire comenzó a reírse por el comentario.

—Eso no ha tenido ni puta gracia –gruñó Chris, muy serio, mirándolos a los

ojos con frialdad–. Si vais a estar de cachondeo, es mejor que os larguéis.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre que no eres capaz ni de aceptar una broma

sin mala intención?

—Oh, perdona –dijo Chris con ironía, alzando las manos y las cejas al mis- mo tiempo–. Vamos a hacer bromas cuando Jill acaba de morir, total, qué más da… –los miró de nuevo con cierta ira–. No tenéis ningún respeto.

—Chris, ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que _realmente _te ocurre? –le preguntó

Claire, alzándole la voz.

—Nada –mustió él, desviando la mirada para contener las lágrimas.

—Venga, Chris, tranquilo –Barry trató de que se relajara–. Lo siento mucho

–añadió, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Jill murió por mi culpa –murmuró Chris, llorando.

—No, eso no es cierto –negó Claire, tratando de convencerle.

—¡Es cierto! –exclamó él–. Wesker estaba a punto de matarme y, entonces

ella… ella… se tiró encima de él y ambos cayeron por la vidriera…

—Chris no es culpa tuya, ella lo hizo porque te quería –le dijo Barry, con suavidad–. Te quería más que a nada y más que a nadie. Ella no podría vivir si a ti te llegara a haber pasado algo…

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Chris–. ¿Es que ahora eres médium o algo así?

—No, Chris, no soy médium –suspiró Barry, sacando la carta de Jill del bol-

sillo interior de su cazadora–. Creo que deberías leerla para que entiendas lo que digo.

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Chris, mirando el sobre con curiosidad.

—Una carta que Jill te escribió, por si a ella le pasaba algo. Toma, deberías

leerla –añadió, entregándole la carta.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto hace que te la dio? –le preguntó Chris, con voz ahoga- da, mientras miraba el sobre sin abrirlo.

—No lo recuerdo bien –respondió Barry, rascándose la barba pelirroja–, pero estoy seguro de que hace menos de un mes.

—Chris, ¿quieres que te dejemos a solas, para que puedas leerla? –propuso su hermana.

—Sí, por favor –susurró él.

En cuanto vio a Claire y a Barry salir de la habitación, Chris abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas. Estaba asustado pero, ¿de qué? ¿Qué podría tener de malo esa carta? La sacó del sobre y se sorprendió de que constara de dos folios, escritos a mano por la propia Jill. Sin más demora comenzó a leerla, intrigado por su contenido:

_Querido Chris:_

_Si lees esta carta es porque, seguramente, me haya pasado algo y no he podi-_

_do decirte lo que en ella te digo. Seguramente, ya lo sospechabas, así que no me andaré con rodeos: llevo meses enamorada de ti, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo._

_Casi siempre estabas con alguna chica, con la que eras feliz. Por eso no me_

_atrevía a decírtelo, por temor de que dejarás de ser feliz, de que te rieras como lo hacías con esas chicas, de que tu opinión sobre mí cambiara… de que dejaras de ser mi amigo y compañero._

_He de reconocer que, el primer día en que te conocí, me pareciste un poco arro- gante. Pero, ahora, cuando han pasado tantos años, me doy cuenta de mi error._

Junto _a ti, he pasado los mejores años de mi vida. Tú no eras como el resto de hombres con los que he trabajado, a ti sí que te importaban mis opiniones o mis ideas, si tenía, o no, algo que decir. Y, lo más importante de todo, me escuchabas y respetabas._

_Chris, el conocerte, ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. El haberte_

_conocido y haber estado contigo me ha hecho muy, pero que muy feliz. Gracias por estar ahí, apoyándome cuando era obvio que no lo estaba pasando muy bien… como, por ejemplo, aquella vez en la que pillé a Garren, mi ex novio, engañándome con otra._

_Recuerdo perfectamente, y para mi mayor desgracia, aquella noche: estaba llo- viendo a cántaros, llegué a mi casa y me lo encontré en nuestro dormitorio, con su supuesta ex novia. Dios… le tiré una foto en la que aparecíamos los dos a la cabeza. Después, enfadada, salí de allí sin saber adónde ir. Te llamé llorando y, pese a que podía ser muy tarde, tú me recogiste donde estaba, dejaste que pasara toda la noche en tu casa. Me estuviste consolando todo la noche, incluso me hacías reír con alguno de tus chistes, no dormiste en toda la noche sólo para poder ani- marme. Desde ese momento, empecé a enamorarme de ti._

_¿Sabes?, el día de la pasada Navidad, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, nunca la olvidaré. Aunque te hice daño, no era esa mi intención. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que te dije. No tenía intención de reírme de ti._

_Sólo me queda decirte que eres una bellísima persona, que te amo con todo mi corazón, que espero que no dejes de ser feliz y que no te exijas demasiado, algo que es muy propio de ti._

_Sé feliz, Chris._

_Una amiga que te quiere, Jill Valentine_

_P.D. No cambies nunca y no te deprimas por lo que me haya pasado, tienes derecho a ser feliz. Nadie te lo va a echar en cara._

Cuando Chris terminó de leer la carta, se quedó muy sorprendido. Tuvo que leerla de nuevo para convencerse de que lo que acababa de leer era real, no un simple sueño. No esperaba que Jill fuera capaz de escribirle algo así, algo tan profundo. Él siempre la había considerado como una persona un poco tímida y reservada en cuanto a ciertos temas, como el amor. Y, es más, nunca se había imaginado que le llegara una confesión de amor, aunque fuera tan tardía. Él pensaba que eso solo sucedía en las películas románticas.

Dejó la carta encima de la pequeña mesilla de noche, que tenía junto a la cama, y se echó en ella, con la vista clavada en el techo, observándolo con la vista perdida y recordando todos los buenos momentos que tuvo junto a Jill Valentine.

Y, de todos ellos, siempre habría uno que nunca olvidaría, y del cual no

había pasado mucho tiempo…

Recordaba la fiesta de la Navidad pasada como si fuera ayer.

_Todos los años, la mujer de Barry, preparaba una celebración en su casa. En ella se reunían, no sólo sus familiares, sino todos los que habían sido compañe- ros de STARS y los que habían compartido sus vivencias en la lucha contra_

_Umbrella. Ese año, en concreto, estaba casi a la mitad. Algunos familiares se habían ido ya porque era relativamente tarde y sólo quedaban unos pocos._

_Jill quería irse antes, ya que le había prometido a su padre que asistiría a una fiesta que él y la mujer que estaba con él, de la que se enamoró perdida- mente, habían organizado. El padre de Jill había cumplido ya el tiempo que le correspondía en prisión, así que quería pasar con su hija todos los días de aque- lla índole que pudiera._

_—Puedo llevarte yo, si quieres –le propuso Chris, sabiendo que ella no tenía coche._

_—¿No te importa? –preguntó ella, dubitativa._

_—¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo me iba a importar? –exclamó él, sorprendido y_

_fingiendo estar ofendido–. Qué cosas dices, Jill._

_—¿Ya te vas, Jill? –preguntó Barry, al oír su conversación por encima._

_—Sí –asintió ella, sonriendo a modo de disculpa–, a mi padre le gustaría_

_que fuera a verle esta noche._

_—¿Necesitas un chófer responsable al volante? –preguntó Barry, mirando a_

_Chris, divertido._

_—No, gracias –rió ella–. Creo que Chris lo hará bastante bien. A no ser que conducir un coche sea más complicado que un avión o un helicóptero –Chris rió __entre dientes ante el comentario de ella–. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Barry, gracias de nuevo. Bueno hasta luego –se despidió del resto de invitados._

_—¡Que te diviertas! –dijeron los demás._

_Entonces Jill se volvió y ella y Chris se quedaron juntos, al lado de la puerta. Iban a salir por ella cuando la hermana de Chris los retuvo._

_—¡Chris, Jill! –gritó, acercándose–. ¡Quedaos dónde estáis!_

_—¿Por qué? –preguntó él, confuso–. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Me olvido de alguna_

_cosa?_

_—No digas tonterías, hermano –repuso ella, sonriendo con malicia–. Es, simplemente, que estáis debajo del muérdago, querido hermanito._

_—Oh, venga ya, Claire –gruñó Chris, malhumorado y sabiendo lo que posi__blemente le vendría encima–. Crece, por favor._

_—Es la tradición, Chris –canturreó ella._

_—Oh, venga ya, Claire –repitió Jill, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Creía que el niño pequeño era Chris…_

_—Tenéis que besaros –insistió, esta vez, Barry–. Como ya ha dicho Claire, es la tradición._

_—¡Y que sea con lengua! –pidió, riendo, Claire._

_—¡Claire! –gritaron Jill y Chris al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por el descaro de la hermana pequeña de él._

_—¡¡Beso!! ¡¡Beso!! –empezaron a gritar, canturreando, el resto de personas que estaban en la casa._

_—No podréis salir de aquí si no lo hacéis –amenazó Barry, sonriendo–.__Puede traeros muy mala suerte…_

_—Te consideraba mi amigo, Barry –protestó Jill, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego se volvió hacia Chris y suspiró–. Parece que vamos a tener que hacerlo – añadió, muy bajito, en el oído de Chris._

_—Sí, eso creo –suspiró él también._

_Entonces, ambos comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, como preguntándose quién de los dos daría el primer paso… hasta que Chris se deci dió, inclinándose sobre ella y rozando sus labios con los suyos, con ternura. Ella se lo devolvió de forma tierna y, a la vez, dulce._

_Estuvieron besándose durante lo que les pareció unos pocos segundos, de__jando a sus sentimientos libres, expresando lo que el uno sentía por el otro, ex- plorando la boca del otro. De vez en cuando, hacían pequeñas pausas para co- ger aire pero, casi en seguida, volvían a besarse. Cuando, al fin, se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba muy callado: estaban anonadados por lo que acaban de contemplar._

_—Vaya –susurró, sorprendido, Barry._

_—Os habéis estado besando durante más de dos minutos y medio- __comentó Claire, parpadeando por la sorpresa._

_—¿¡Lo has estado contando!? –exclamó Chris, volviéndose hacia ella, rojo como un tomate._

_—Sí –asintió ella, levantando, triunfalmente, un reloj con cronómetro–. Lo he estado cronometrando y han sido, exactamente, dos minutos y cuarenta y __tres segundos._

_—Eh… esto, Chris, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿verdad? –tartamudeó Jill, tam- bién un poco sonrojada._

_—¡Sí! Sí –dijo Chris, notando claramente que ella tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí como él–, es cierto. Si no, llegarás tarde y tu padre me echara una buena bronca…Nos vemos luego –añadió, despidiéndose del resto._

_—Adiós –les dijo Jill, casi sin mirarlos._

_Y ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la casa para evitar que sus compañeros les hicieran preguntas a las que no querían contestar._

Chris suspiró con tristeza al recordarlo.

Después de aquel día, comenzó a sentir que cada vez le gustaba más Jill. Al principio no sabía por qué, exactamente, se ponía nervioso o su corazón latía con fuerza cuando ella se acercaba a él, cuando ella le hablaba… cuando lo tocaba. No tardó mucho en descubrir que estaba enamorado de ella, de su com- pañera.


	2. La Psicoloda

**LA PSICÓLOGA**

A Chris Redfield no le gustaban mucho las visitas al grupo de psicólogos que la B.S.A.A. tenía al servicio de los empleados que entraban en combate. Siempre que podía se inventaba una excusa para no ir pero, después del incidente de Jill, su herma- na, Barry, León y hasta el propio general Briggs, le pidieron que, por favor, pidiera cita para hablar con uno de los psicólogos. Querían que hablara con él sobre lo sucedido durante la misión, para que se desahogara o lo que demonios se hiciera en un psicólo- go.

_Lo que es seguro es que va a ser una pérdida de tiempo _–pensaba para sí mismo

cada vez que se detenía delante de la puerta del doctor.

Como es lógico, Chris intentó evadirse de las citas por todos los medios que podía. Le funcionó muy bien durante el primer mes. Les decía a sus amigos que iba pero, cuando llegaba a la puerta de la consulta, daba media vuelta y se marchaba de nuevo. Hasta que ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir, que le pillaron.

El jefe del gabinete psicológico habló con el general Briggs y le informó que Chris no había asistido a ninguna de las citas programadas. Ese mismo día, Briggs fue a bus- car a Chris, a quien encontró en su despacho, leyendo un informe.

—Redfield, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro, señor –respondió el aludido, alzando la mirada hacia él. Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando una de las dos sillas que había delante de su mesa–. Pase y siénte- se si quiere.

—No, Chris –denegó él, con gesto serio, también audible en su tono de voz–. Será mejor que salgamos fuera

–Sí, señor –concedió Chris, levantándose de su mesa con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión.

El general salió delante de él, avanzando con paso normal, pero constante, por el piso en el que se encontraban. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo del edificio y giraron a la derecha, hasta los campos de prácticas de tiro. Chris lo seguía algo confuso y esa confusión aumentó cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor? –preguntó–. Creía que la evaluación personal se hacía dentro de un mes.

—No se trata de tu evaluación, Chris –respondió Briggs. A Chris no se le escapó que había usado su nombre de pila en lugar del apellido–. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo y no me andaré con rodeos –clavó en él una mirada seria de color azul–. ¿Por qué no vas al psicólogo?

—Señor, yo… –comenzó a decir Chris, pero Briggs lo cortó.

—Ahora mismo te estoy hablando como amigo, Chris, así que, no me llames señor.

—Euh… bien… verá, yo… yo… –tartamudeó Chris; suspiró y lo soltó de un tirón–. No quiero ir a hablar con un psicólogo.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó el general, con suavidad, alzando las cejas en gesto de in- comprensión.

—Perdone por lo que le voy a decir, pero eso es cosa mía, señor.

Briggs lo miró durante un largo rato con atención hasta que, finalmente, respiró con profundidad y meneó la cabeza al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Me lo imaginaba –comentó–. Llegados a este punto, Chris, me he visto obligado a hablar con tu hermana y ella está de acuerdo en que tienes dos opciones: o vas al psicólogo por las buenas, o vas por las malas. Mientras te decides por una de las dos opciones, estarás de baja y no volverás al trabajo.

—¿Qué? –soltó Chris, atónito–. Pero, señor…

—Es por tu bien –insistió Briggs, con firmeza–. Ahora vete a casa

—Si… si hablo con el psicólogo –murmuró Chris–, ¿podré volver?

—Creo que no me has entendido bien –dijo él, con una expresión de amabilidad y un gesto paternal en el rostro–, he dicho que estás de baja, no que estás despedido. Vete a casa, Chris, hazme caso.

Chris miró a su superior mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio. ¿Qué era lo que

había dicho? ¿Que estaba de baja? Entonces, eso quería decir que no podría salir en ninguna misión hasta que no fuera a ver al maldito psicólogo.

—¡Maldita sea! –gruñó con frustración.

Se dirigió a su coche y se fue a casa, refunfuñando; desahogándose de todo. Cuando llegó, aparcó el coche delante del garaje sin llegar a meterlo dentro; paró el motor y recogió su mochila del asiento del copiloto. Vio a Claire en la cocina a través de la ventana y suspiró con fastidio. Seguro que ella también querría darle el sermón… pues se iba a quedar con las ganas porque no le iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

Abrió la puerta y entró, su hermana salió de la cocina al oírle entrar y no parecía sorprendida por verle allí. Barry Burton apareció detrás de ella y Chris supo que lo es- taban esperando para hablar

_Cojonudo _–gruñó su mente–. _Lo que me faltaba…_

—Hola, hermano –Claire saludó a su hermano, quien entraba en la cocina y cami- naba hacia el frigorífico.

—Hola, Claire. Barry –respondió él, muy serio.

—Chris –empezó a decir Barry–, queremos hablar contigo.

—Pues mala suerte –gruñó él abriendo la nevera y cogiendo una lata de Coca Co- la–, yo no quiero hablar.

—Chris, ¿adónde vas? –preguntó su hermana cuando lo vio caminar hacia las esca-

leras que llevaban al primer piso.

—A mi habitación –mustió él, con cierta irritación.

—Pero, Chris… –dijo Claire, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para retenerlo–, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Maldita sea, Claire! Ya te dije ayer que me dejaras tranquilo, joder –gritó Chris, apartando la mano de su hermana con cierta brusquedad. Ella gimió un poco y se agarró la mano dolorida con la otra, se apartó de él y lo miró con cierto temor en los ojos. En ese momento fue consciente de que había hecho algo que nunca creyó ser capaz de hacer: daño a su hermana. La había lastimado cuando ella no tenía culpa nin- guna… y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

—¡¡Chris!! –gritó Barry al ver lo que había hecho, lo apartó de un empujón y Chris

se golpeó contra la pared, viendo cómo su amigo se acercaba a su hermana, preocu- pado–. Claire, ¿estás bien?

—S… sí –murmuró ella, un poco asustada. Chris no se sintió mejor y se fue a su habitación, completamente enfadado consigo mismo.

—Chris, ¿se puede saber qué demonios…? –empezó a preguntar Barry pero, al ver que su amigo ya no estaba allí, dejó de hablar–. ¿Adónde ha ido?

—Creo que se ha ido… –dijo Claire, mirando a su alrededor.

Barry subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Chris, esperando encon- trarle allí, pero le recibió la habitación vacía y unas cortinas movidas por una leve brisa que entraba por la ventana. Bufó y regresó con Claire.

—Será mejor que llames a Leon –le dijo a la joven–. Se ha escapado por la ventana y podría sernos de ayuda a la hora de buscarlo. Yo avisaré al general Briggs.

—Enseguida –dijo Claire mientras buscaba el número de Leon en el móvil–. Maldi- to idiota… siempre se comporta como un crío, ¿es que no piensa madurar?

Se llevó el teléfono al oído y le contó lo sucedido a Leon. Como esperaba, el joven gruñó una maldición muy malsonante al oír que Chris había hecho daño a Claire. Que- daron en verse allí mismo y buscarían a Chris por los lugares que solía frecuentar.

El primero en llegar a la casa de los Redfield fue el general, para sorpresa de todos

aunque, apenas unos minutos más tarde, Leon hacía su aparición en escena.

—No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Leon–, lo encontraremos

—Espero que esté bien –murmuró Claire, preocupada–. Sé que no ha querido

hacerme daño, pero me preocupa que la muerte de Jill lo afecte demasiado…

—Chris es fuerte –la animó Briggs–. Seguro que está bien. Además, es un chico muy sensato.

—Deberíamos buscarlo en las zonas que frecuenta –comentó Claire–. Propongo empezar por el parque que está cerca de aquí. A Chris le gusta mucho ir a correr allí además, dice que es un sitio que le relaja mucho. Estoy casi segura de que está allí.

—Separémonos; Leon, tú ve con Claire –propuso Briggs–. Barry y yo iremos en otro grupo.

Una vez decidido el lugar de rastreo de cada grupo, los cuatro amigos salieron de

casa de los Redfield, dispuestos a encontrar al cabezota de Chris.

Una chica pasó corriendo cerca de donde Chris se encontraba sentado. La miró por encima del hombro, para saber a qué distancia pasaba del lugar en el que estaba, y regresó la mirada hacia el lago que tenía delante.

Estaba sentado sobre la fina hierba, algo húmeda, y contemplaba la puesta de sol que, en esos momentos, se reflejaba en el agua, dándole un matiz rojo y anaranjado al oscuro líquido. Mientras veía el ocaso, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado.

Aún no le entraba en la cabeza que había sido capaz de hacerle daño a su herma- na. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Claire era su hermana, joder, ¡su hermana! na- die querría hacerle menos daño que ella… siempre estaba a su lado, animándolo cuan- do él decidía, raramente, contarle algún problema; dándole su opinión sobre algo en concreto y siendo, a la vez, su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaba confuso cuando pasó, pero eso no disculpaba su comportamiento.

Se sentía fatal, quería que se lo tragara la tierra para no volver a casa y enfrentarse

a su hermana y a Barry… y jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado.

¿Qué pensarías de todo esto, eh, Jill? –se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando el agua oscura–. Seguramente me dirías que soy un monstruo o algo parecido…

Un ruido a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girarse, alerta, se encontró con Barry, quien tenía una mezcla de expresiones en el rostro. Chris adivinó alivio, por haberlo encontrado, pero también cierto enfado y disgusto para con él. Supo que iba a tener que hablar con él, pero antes tenía que aclarar las cosas con su hermana.

—Por fin te encuentro, Chris –le dijo a modo de saludo–. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no –respondió él, levantándose y cogiendo su mochila del suelo. Se en- caminó hacia Barry, para regresar a casa y disculparse con Claire, pero su amigo le cortó el paso. Chris suspiró, con poca paciencia–. Barry, quítate del medio, por favor.

—No hasta que hablemos, Chris –el joven notó que trataba de controlar el tono de su voz para que la ira no saliera a flote.

—Barry, déjame tranquilo, ¿vale? No es contigo con quien tengo que hablar.

En ese momento, Barry lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y Chris se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándose el estómago al tiempo que dejaba caer la mochila al suelo. Notó un fuerte dolor donde Barry lo había golpeado, el aire le faltaba y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Barry no se había contenido ni un ápice.

—Esto es por lo de tu hermana –gruñó Barry.

—Barry, creo que te has pasado –lo censuró el general, apareciendo allí.

—Es posible, pero así nos aseguramos de que se queda y nos oye.

—¡Joder, Barry! –gruñó Chris, dolorido–. Te has pasado… ¡eres un bestia!

Barry resopló, pero no dijo nada. Briggs se acercó al joven, que había puesto una rodilla en el suelo y seguía sosteniéndose el abdomen.

—¿Estás bien, Chris? –le preguntó, preocupado.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? –refunfuñó Chris, olvidándose, por un momento, que le estaba hablando a un superior–. Que ese animal te dé un puñetazo en el estó- mago y luego me respondes.

—Me parece que ya está mejor –sonrió Briggs–. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—No –gruñó–, creo que no. esto va a dolerme una semana…

—Está bien, entonces siéntate en el suelo, tú y yo vamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Qué remedio –mustió Chris y Briggs ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Barry, ¿te importa dejarnos a solas?

—Para nada. Voy a avisar a Claire y a Leon, para que vengan –respondió el hom- bretón–. Están preocupados por ti, mequetrefe.

—De acuerdo, Chris –comenzó a decir el general, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Cómo te sientes? Y no me refiero al puñetazo, con eso me hago una idea.

—¿Cómo quiere que me sienta? –preguntó Chris, sin mirarlo e incorporándose un

poco. El dolor iba remitiendo–. Bastante mal, por supuesto. No sé en qué puñetas es- taba pensando para casi pegarle a mi hermana…

—Todos tenemos un mal día y, hoy, te ha tocado a ti tenerlo –le dijo Briggs–. Tu hermana está bien y muy preocupada por ti, no creo que esté enfadada contigo… al menos, no demasiado. Ayer me llamó para ver si yo podía hablar contigo. Barry y ella me han contado lo de la carta, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

—No, no quiero hablar de ello –respondió él, con la voz ahogada por el dolor. Notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a formársele en los ojos.

—Chris, demostrar los sentimientos no es malo, es más, a veces viene bien des-

ahogarse con alguien, aunque ese alguien se un superior tuyo –añadió, riendo.

—Ella me quería y yo nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella –gimió él, mirando el agua del gran estanque.

—Tranquilo, Chris –trató de animarlo Briggs, poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. Perdona que sea tan pesado, pero tu hermana y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor es que hables con un psicólogo, es por tu bien. ¿Qué me dices Chris?, ¿vas a ir a ver al psicólogo?

—Está bien –accedió él–. Pero sólo por pesadez. Hay que ver lo insistentes que

podéis llegar a ser…

—Así me gusta –rió Briggs–, ya verás como dentro de poco tiempo empezaras a sentirte mejor. Ahora, vámonos de aquí –dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse–. Tu hermana y el resto nos están esperando.

—Mi hermana –repitió Chris, en un susurro–. ¿Dónde está?

—Viene hacia aquí –respondió Barry, apareciendo detrás de ellos–. Oye, Chris, siento lo del puñetazo, estaba enfadado y, bueno… lo siento…

—No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Seguro que me lo merecía –Chris trató de quitarle hierro al asunto con una leve sonrisa.

—Chris –la voz de Claire lo sobresaltó–. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mejor que hace… –se interrumpió y miró a sus amigos–. ¿Nos podéis dejar a solas un momento?

—Tú flipas, ¿no? –gruñó Leon, de mala uva–. Ni de broma voy a dejarte solo con ella.

Chris lo miró con atención, con un gesto serio en el rostro.

—Perdona que te diga, Leon, pero Claire es perfectamente libre de hablar conmi-

go si ella lo quisiera. Y, por esa regla de tres, yo soy perfectamente libre de hablar con ella si lo deseo puesto que tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en todo esto –Chris no alzó la voz, se mantuvo sereno–. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo por mi comportamiento, y me alegra saber que mi hermana te importa tanto, pero sólo será un momento.

—Leon, todo está bien –lo tranquilizó Claire, con voz dulce–. Necesito hablar con mi hermano a solas un momento –añadió, acariciándole el hombro.

—Vale –gruñó el joven, sin apartar la mirada de Chris–, pero no me alejaré mucho.

—Me parece bien –asintió Chris.

—Venga, anda –suspiró Barry–. Dejémosles a solas, Leon.

Chris y Claire los vieron marchar y, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, ambos herma- nos se miraron. Chris no sabía dónde mirar, completamente avergonzado.

—Claire, lo siento mucho –se disculpó él, sonrojándose de pura vergüenza–. No sé en qué narices estaba pensando para golpearte de esa manera…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien –lo tranquilizó ella, con voz suave y una sonrisa–. No ha pasado nada, entiendo cómo te sientes, Chris.

—Te equivocas, Claire –repuso él, con seriedad–. Sí que ha pasado: te he puesto la mano encima y me miedo –confesó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que eso se vuelva a repetir.

—Escúchame, Chris –pidió Claire, sosteniéndole el rostro con entre las manos–. Eres una persona madura y responsable y sé que no vas a dejar que suceda de nuevo. Tengo fe en ti.

—Iré a ver al psicólogo –soltó él, de repente. Claire parpadeó, sorprendida, pero

luego sonrió con comprensión y ternura.

—Me parece una muy buena idea. Sabes que aquí me tienes por si quieres hablar de algo o, simplemente, desahogarte.

—Te quiero, Claire –susurró él.

—Y yo a ti, hermano tontorrón –y le abrazó fuertemente–. Pero no vuelvas a mar- charte de esa manera, sin avisar ni nada. Hemos estado preocupados por ti.

—De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer –asintió Chris, con firmeza.

—¿Volvemos a casa? –le propuso ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me has leído la mente –Chris consiguió sonreír un poco y Claire lo cogió de la mano, echando a andar hacia el resto de sus amigos, quienes esperaban un poco más allá.

Chris no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda noche, estaba un poco preocupado con la idea de ir a ver al psicólogo. Y había tenido unas pesadillas demasiado infantiles con ello.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño; orinó, se lavó las manos y, por último, también se lavo la cara. Regresó a su cuarto para ver si podía dormir un poco más, aunque fueran solo cinco minutos. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar el sueño que le había abandonado. Cuando ya lo había encontrado, su hermana irrumpió en su cuarto para despertarlo.

—¡Chris, venga, levántate! O llegarás tarde –gritó ella. Viendo que su hermano no se inmutaba avanzó hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol entrara de lleno en el cuarto. Chris protestó un poco cuando la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos–. Sé que estás despierto, te he oído –suspiró al ver que su hermano pasaba olímpicamente de ella y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea–. Bueeeno, vaale, pasaré al plan B –se tiró encima suya, de golpe, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga como una po- sesa. Chris no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a reírse–. ¿Lo ves? Sabía que estabas despierto

–dijo Claire, sonriendo con triunfo.

—¿Qué hora es? –preguntó él, estirándose encima de la cama.

—¡Hora de levantarse, dormilón! –exclamó ella retirándole las sábanas de un tirón.

—Lo digo en serio, Claire –insistió Chris, sentándose en la cama y frotándose uno de los ojos.

—Las ocho y veinte –respondió ella.

—¡La cita no es hasta las nueve y cuarto! –protestó Chris, volviéndose a echar en la cama.

—Me da igual –repuso ella, luego se volvió hacia él–. ¡Arriba! Si sigues acostado dentro de diez segundos, juro que vuelvo a hacerte cosquillas…

—Está bien, ya me levanto –capituló Chris, con un gruñido.

—¡Vístete! Yo preparare el desayuno.

—Síí, mami –dijo él, con una sonrisa–. Y gracias, Claire.

En cuanto vio a su hermana salir de la habitación, volvió a acostarse en la cama, sonriendo.

La consulta del psicólogo parecía vacía. Con la esperanza de que el psicóloga hubiera decidido no aparecer por la oficina, llamó a la puerta pero, para fastidio suyo, le recibió enseguida. Era una mujer de casi cuarenta años, rubia y delgada; llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y utilizaba gafas de montura fina.

—Usted debe de ser el Sr. Redfield –dijo, con un tonillo de pregunta, mientras mi- raba en una carpeta.

—No, no lo soy –repuso él, con seriedad–. Creo que me he equivocado de piso…

—Es Redfield –sentenció ella, dándose la vuelta–. En el expediente que tengo hay una foto suya, además las placas militarse que lleva en el cuello lo delatan –añadió, señalándolas con el bolígrafo.

—Tenía que intentarlo –suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mis colegas me avisaron de que le gusta escaquearse de las citas programa- das –asintió ella–. Pase a la consulta, por favor.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, ¿usted es _el psicólogo_? –preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la puerta con el nombre del doctor.

—Por supuesto –respondió ella–. ¿Tiene algún problema en que sea mujer? –

añadió, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.

—¡No, en absoluto! –se apresuró a decir él–. Lo digo porque en la puerta pone Dr. Sanders. Y mucha pinta de tío no tiene…

—Es el despacho de un compañero, el mío lo están fumigando.

—Interesante –gruñó él, con sarcasmo.

—Pase, por favor, cierre la puerta y siéntese –le ordenó la psicóloga. Chris obede- ció y se sentó donde ella le había señalado–. De acuerdo, ahora hábleme un poco so- bre usted.

—Bueno, pues para empezar, odio que me traten de usted –respondió él, con una sonrisa–. Me hace sentir que tengo más edad de la que realmente tengo…

—Está bien, nada de formalismos –accedió ella, sonriendo levemente–. Sigamos. Ya que ha mencionado la edad, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó él, extrañado–. Todos mis datos están en el infor- me que tiene.

—Preguntas rutinarias –se limitó a responder ella, mecánicamente, como si esa

pregunta se la hicieran a menudo.

—Treinta y tres –respondió él, con un gruñido.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando murieron tus padres?

— Cinco cuando mi madre murió, y casi diez cuando lo hizo mi padre.

—¿En aquel momento fuiste a un psicólogo?

—No, nunca me ha gustado hablar con los psicólogos…

—Y, eso, ¿a qué se debe?

—Ni idea –Chris se encogió de hombros, poco preocupado por eso–. La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado hablar con nadie sobre mis problemas.

—¿Siempre te has guardado todo para ti mismo? –preguntó ella, alzando las cejas algo sorprendida.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la mayoría de las veces, siempre que contaba algo a alguien acerca de mí, esa persona se lo contaba a todo el mundo. Por eso no confío en nadie para contar ciertas cosas.

—¿Ni siquiera confías en tu hermana?

—Es en ella en quien más confío –respondió Chris, con firmeza.

—Y, ¿le cuentas tus problemas, te abres con ella?

—De vez en cuando aunque casi siempre es al revés, es ella quien se abre más.

—Deberías empezar por contarle cosas, algo que te preocupe, que te alegre, algo que no le hayas contado nunca a nadie. Si haces eso con las personas a las que quieres, en las que confías, te irá mejor. Dime, ¿lo intentarás y en la próxima sesión me dirás qué tal te ha ido?

—No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré –murmuró él.

—Continuemos. Según me han dicho, perdiste a tu compañera en tu última mi- sión, ¿cómo te llevabas con ella?

—Bastante… bastante bien –respondió Chris, con la voz ligeramente ahogada–.

Estábamos muy unidos.

—Sí, eso también lo he oído –asintió ella–. ¿Cómo definirías «muy unidos»?

—¿Necesitas todos los detalles? –inquirió Chris, irónico–. Nos conocimos hace años, en la comisaría de Raccoon City.

—¿La ciudad donde sucedió el desastre ese de los zombis? –preguntó ella, algo

escéptica.

—Sí, la misma –Chris la miró con cierta dureza al notar que no creía en los zom- bis–. Ese incidente nos unió mucho.

—Por hoy es suficiente –sentenció ella, de repente, cerrando la carpeta del expe- diente de Chris de golpe–. Pero quiero verte el próximo día. No te escaquees.

—¿Ya hemos terminado? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Sí –respondió ella, con una sonrisa–. El primer día me gusta que el paciente, tú en este caso, me hable un poco de él. Como has dicho al principio, todos tus datos están en el informe pero me gusta que sean ellos quienes me lo digan.

—Eh… ya. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Sí, pero pasado mañana te quiero aquí –le dijo ella, con firmeza.

—De acuerdo, aquí estaré. Hasta pasado mañana –se despidió de ella, levantán- dose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta. Claire se encontraba sentada delante del ordenador, terminando un informe para Terra Safe. Terra Safe era una ONG en la que trabajaba para defender a los afectados por los accidentes virales. Cuando le puso el punto final al escrito, su hermano entró en su cuarto y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Claire? –le preguntó con suavidad.

—Bastante bien, y ¿a ti hermanito? ¿Qué tal con la psicóloga?

—Ha sido… interesante –respondió él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido–. Claire,

¿podemos hablar?

—Claro –contestó ella, algo confusa, apagando el monitor del ordenador–. Soy to- da oídos.

—Primero, quiero que sepas que esto es muy, _muy _difícil para mí pero lo voy in- tentar –ella lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que siguiera hablando–. Yo… yo… – comenzó a temblarle la voz. Claire le cogió una de las manos para darle ánimos–. Yo… estaba enamorado de Jill –soltó de un tirón, desviando la mirada, algo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes –sonrió ella–. Casi era un secreto a voces.

—¿Un… un secreto a voces? –preguntó él, confuso y sorprendido–. ¿Tanto se me

notaba? ¿Crees… que ella lo sabía?

—Las mujeres tenemos un… _sexto _sentido para estas cosas –sonrió ella–. Y creo que sí, que ella lo sabía. También creo que Jill era una persona muy tímida en este sen- tido y que si decidió dejarte esa carta fue porque tenía la corazonada de que tú la querías. Y de que algo malo iba a pasarle. Con ello no pretendía que te deprimieras de esta manera.

—Lo sé, pero… pero… –los ojos de Chris comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas–. Ya no podré decirle lo que siento. Jamás volveré a tener otra oportunidad, Claire –y rom- pió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

—Ven aquí –susurró ella, atrayéndolo sí, con un abrazo–. Te repito que estoy se- gura de que ella lo sabía.

—La quería muchísimo –gimió él–. ¿Puedo… puedo contarte algo?

—Claro, lo que quieras –respondió ella, acariciándole el pelo con mucho cariño–. Pero, por favor, deja de llorar.

—Sí, lo siento –asintió él, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Hizo una

pausa y respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando–. Esto… esto es muy difícil

para mí, ¿vale? Así que, por favor, no te rías.

—¿Por qué iba a reírme? –preguntó ella, horrorizada.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros y suspiró–. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos obli- gasteis a Jill y a mí a besarnos debajo del muérdago? –Claire asintió con la cabeza, di- simulando una sonrisa cariñosa–. Pues fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Hacía tiempo que deseaba besarla y vosotros me disteis la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no volviste a la fiesta? –preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño–. Cuando volví a casa, no estabas, y se me olvidó preguntártelo al día siguiente.

—Verás, cuando salimos subimos al coche con intención de ir a la fiesta de Dick pero, a mitad de camino, decidimos venir aquí. Así que dejé el coche en el garaje, nos fuimos a mi cuarto, y… y… –suspiró y enrojeció de repente–… comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

—¿Os acostasteis? –preguntó Claire, sorprendida.

—No; no llegamos tan lejos…

_El coche avanzaba por la oscura carretera, iluminada por los faros del vehículo. Chris iba al volante y Jill estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, contemplando la oscura noche. Desde que habían salido de la casa de Barry, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pronunciar una palabra._

_—Este… Jill, sobre lo de antes yo… –empezó a decir Chris, balbuceante._

_—¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó ella, directamente y un poco avergonzada–. Y, por favor, sé sincero._

_—La verdad es que sí, me ha gustado mucho… ¿Y, a ti?_

_—Sí –hizo una pausa antes de añadir, mirándolo con atención–. Aún es un poco temprano, si quieres podemos hacer una parada._

_—¿Adónde quieres que vayamos? –inquirió él, sonriéndola._

_—Estamos cerca de tu casa –propuso ella, casi en un susurro–. ¿Crees que… po- demos…?_

_—Claro, ¿por qué no? –la respondió él._

_No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Chris. Apenas bajaron del coche, volvie- ron a besarse, sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde el primer beso bajo el muérdago, pero sus labios ya añoraban a los del otro._

_—¿Subimos a tu cuarto? –preguntó ella cuando los labios de él rozaron su cuello._

_—Me gusta la idea –murmuró él._

_Mientras subían por las escaleras, siguieron besándose al tiempo que se desnuda- ban. Chris se quitó el jersey que llevaba puesto y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de cuadritos azules que Claire le había regalado; Jill lo imitó, y comenzó también a des- abrocharse la blusa que llevaba puesta._

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Chris la abrió sin despegar los labios de los de Jill. Se acercaron a la cama y Chris tumbó en ella a Jill con mucho cuidado. Ella ya había terminado de desabrocharse la blusa, y la arrojó al suelo, fue entonces cuando Chris también tiró su camisa al suelo, y acercó su boca a los pechos de Jill, que aún se encontraban cubiertos por el sujetador. Jill agarró a Chris por la cintura, y lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que sus pechos estuvieran más cerca de él._

_Chris se desabrochó el cinturón y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo con un ruido_

_sordo. Apenas lo hicieron, introdujo una mano por debajo de la falda de Jill, acaricián- dola de forma muy tierna._

_—Chris –jadeó Jill–. Quítame el sujetador._

_—¿Qué? ¿Y-yo? –tartamudeó él, un poco azorado._

_—¡Pues claro, quién si no! –respondió ella, con una sonrisa–. No hay nadie más en la habitación._

_—Vale, vale –y dirigió ambas manos hacia el broche del sujetador de Jill. Trató de_

_desabrochárselo como pudo pero las manos le temblaban una barbaridad._

_—¿Qué te ocurre, Chris? Pareces un primerizo –se burló ella._

_—Pues no lo soy –repuso él, sonriéndola–. Y lo digo en serio._

_—¿No? ¿Y, con cuántos años dejaste de serlo? – preguntó Jill, un poco interesada de repente._

_—Con dieciocho, ¿y tú?_

_—También con dieciocho, ¿en qué situación lo hiciste? –en aquel momento, Chris logró desabrochar el cierre del sujetador de Jill._

_—¿Perdón?_

_—Ya sabes, ¿fue en un fiesta o algo así?_

_—Ah, vale –rió él entre dientes–. Fue un día que me quedé a estudiar en casa de una amiga. ¿Y, tú?_

_—Algo parecido –rió ella–. ¿Y qué paso con la chica?_

_—Hace unos tres años me encontré con ella, volvimos a entablar una relación, y un año después ella me dejó._

_—¿En serio? –preguntó Jill, mirándole con incredulidad._

_—Sí, y desde entonces no he vuelto a salir con nadie._

_—O sea, que te has tirado dos años sin estar con nadie –resumió ella y Chris co- menzó a asentir–. Valla… con razón pareces un primerizo –añadió, sonriéndole, y co- menzó a acercarse a él con la intención de besarlo pero, de repente, el móvil de Jill comenzó a sonar._

_Con un suspiro resignado, se bajó de la cama y se acercó a su bolso, lo sacó y miró_

_a ver quién la llamaba._

_—Es mi padre –informó, un poco desilusionada._

_—Contesta, no pasa nada –le dijo Chris, mientras comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo._

_—¿Sí, papá?... No tranquilo, no pasa nada… no, iba a llevarme un amigo… sí, papá, es Chris… vale, ahora nos vemos… sí… no te preocupes, yo se lo digo… hasta ahora, adiós –colgó y lo guardó en su bolso de nuevo–. Mi padre te manda saludos –dijo, sentándose de nuevo en la cama junto a Chris._

_—Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a casa de tu padre –suspiró él, levantándose y cogiendo su camisa y la de Jill–. Ten, no creo que a tu padre le haga mucha ilusión ver- te sin camisa…_

_—Muy gracioso –sonrió ella, mientras la cogía. De repente, su rostro se iluminó–. Oye, ¿por qué no te vienes a casa de mi padre? Me preguntó si querías venir, que no le importa…_

_—No, déjalo –negó él–. No pasa nada._

_—Oh, venga ya, Chris. Hazlo por mí… seguro que allí solo conozco a mi padre y a su novia; además, me gustaría que fueras, así podría hablar con alguien más y me sen- tiría más segura…_

_—¿Estás segura de que a él no le importa? –quiso asegurarse él._

_—Chris, ¿quieres que le llame para asegurarme? –preguntó ella mientras se abro- chaba los botones de la camisa, y volvió a sacar el móvil._

_—No, Jill, no lo hagas –se apresuró a decir él, pero ella ya había marcado el núme- ro y estaba esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea._

_—Espera –le indicó a Chris–. ¿Papá? Hola, soy yo, Jill. Oye, que al final Chris viene,_

_¿no te importa verdad?... vale, pues ahora nos vemos –y colgó–. Ya está. No ha pasa- do nada, ¿verdad? Además, está encantado de que vayas…_

—¿Por qué me has contado esto, Chris? –preguntó Claire, confusa.

—Porque quería contárselo a alguien, y porque la psicóloga me ha dicho que ten- go que empezar a abrirme con la gente a la que quiero y que me rodea…

—Eso está bien –dijo ella, abrazándolo–. Ya sabes que si quieres hablar conmigo, aquí me tienes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Gracias, Claire.

—Oye, ¿qué pasó cuando estuvisteis en la casa del padre de Jill?

—Eso es otra historia –repuso él–. Ahora no quiero contarla.

—Pasó algo entre vosotros, seguro –insistió ella.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Pues porque al día siguiente no apareciste por casa hasta las nueve y media – respondió ella, sonriendo–. Seguro que pasaste la noche con Jill… Venga, sé bueno y cuéntame algo…

—Vale, sí, pasé la noche con Jill, en casa de su padre –se rindió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Claire, con una sonrisa de triunfo–. ¿Dormisteis juntos?

—¿Qué significa para ti la expresión «pasé la noche con Jill»? –resopló Chris–. Por

supuesto que dormimos juntos… vaya preguntas haces…

—¡Qué fuerte! –volvió a exclamar ella, sin dejar de reír.

—No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos –refunfuñó él, levantándose del sillón.

—Eh, no te vayas –pidió Claire–. Ven aquí, eso tienes que contármelo.

—No te pases, Claire –la advirtió él, sonriendo–. Eso te lo contaré en otro momento –añadió, subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Uff..... madre mía ¿cuánto hacía que no subía un capitulo?. Siento haber tardado tanto, es que con los estudios no tengo tiempo para nada salvo para estudiar.

Gracias a quien a dejado reviews, y ya de paso anuncio que estoy haciendo algunos retoques a mi otra historia Post-umbrella, ya que ya ire subiendo los capitulos poco a poco.

Bueno eso es todo, Chiao

¿por cierto a alguien se le ocurre un nombre para el fic es que no se cómo llamarlo?

Este capitulo a sido gracias a una amiga mía. GRACIAS A TODOS


	3. Desesperanza

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capitulo, en estos momentos estoy hasta arriba de estudios.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron los reviews y mensajes. Este capitulo va dedicado a:

Crow Lady PG67AW

makuita07

pauliina :D

Ladnir

Y a todos aquellos que habéis ido siguiendo mi historia. Gracias de nuevo

* * *

Capitulo 3

_Ya han pasado tres meses desde el trágico accidente que le costó la vida a Jill_- se dijo a si mismo Chris-_¿por qué ella y no yo?-_se pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.-_ ¿podrás perdonarme algún día, eh Jilly?_-dijo mirando una foto de ambos que estaba en lo alta de la cómoda.

-Chris, el general Briggs está al teléfono, quiere que te pongas-dijo Claire al otro lado de la puerta.

-No Claire, dile que estoy enfermo. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Chris, ¿qué te ocurre?, llevas encerrado en tu habitación desde ayer por la mañana…

-Claire, por favor, quiero estar solo-dijo interrumpiéndola con la voz ahogada

_Flashback_

_ Chris se encontraba sentado en el despacho del general, este lo había llamado hacía rato, para hablar con él. _

_ -hola Redfield- dijo general cuando entro por la puerta-siento haberte hecho esperar _

_ -oh no pasa nada señor-dijo Chris levantándose _

_ -no siéntate, es mejor que estés sentado, lo que tengo que decir es un poco duro y difícil de asimilar-y se sentó junto a Chris- veras, es sobre Jill _

_ -¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto temblándole la voz _

_ -hace tres meses que ella desapareció, he hablado con su padre y la B.S.A.A., la va a declarar oficialmente muerta, se hará un funeral el próximo sábado en la capilla de la sede._

_ - pero, su cuerpo aún no se ha encontrado, es posible que ella aún esté viva-dijo Chris un poco nervioso _

_ -tranquilo Chris, se como te sientes-dijo el general acercándose a él, y colocándole una mano en su hombro _

_ -no, no-dijo llorando al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos-no puede ser _

_ -tranquilo, vete a casa. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Chris, el general Briggs insiste en que hables con él, por favor Chris. Sé que no quieres ver a nadie…

-Claire, dile lo que te he dicho, y déjame solo- volvió a pedirle Chris

-vale, como quieras. Si quieres algo, lo que sea, dímelo por favor

El día fue pasando, y Chris no había salido en todo el día de su habitación. Claire se había acercado alguna vez a su puerta para preguntarle si todo iba bien, pero el castaño solo había contestado con monosílabos. Harta de estar sentada, e impotente, decidió llamar a Barry para ver si podía hablar con Chris, al cual lo quería como al hijo que nunca tuvo.

-¿Barry?, hola, soy Claire, necesito que me ayudes

-pues claro que pienso ayudarte Claire, para qué están sino los amigos, ¿de qué se trata?-le pregunto alegremente

-se trata de Chris- dijo con la voz ahogada-creo que le pasa algo, no sé el qué, pero lo sé. No ha salido desde ayer de su habitación, no sé qué más decirle para que salga o hable…-dijo angustiada

-tranquila Claire, voy para tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias Barry, te lo agradezco.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Barry Burton, llamaba al timbre de la casa de los hermanos Redfield. Enseguida fue recibido por Claire, quien tenía el semblante preocupado.

-¿dónde está?-pregunto Barry nada más verla

-en su cuarto, no ha salido de allí. Estoy preocupada por él.

-tranquila, ya verás cómo está bien. Voy a hablar con él.

-vale y Barry, gracias.

-ya te dije que no tenías porque darlas-y comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Cuando llegó al de Chris, llamó a la puerta suavemente, y espero a que Chris contestara al otro lado, pero su contestación nunca llegó, y Barry comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-vamos Chris, abre la puerta, soy yo Barry- pero tampoco hubo respuesta- Chris, tu hermana está muy preocupada por ti, venga, déjame entrar. Bien, tú lo has querido-y agarró el pomo de la puerta e intentó girarlo, pero este estaba bloqueado desde dentro.- Chris, abre ahora mismo la puerta, te doy cinco segundos: Uno, dos, tres…Chris vamos, sé que no quieres ver a nadie, y mucho menos hablar, pero por lo menos abre la puerta, para que podamos estar seguros de que estas bien.

-¿has conseguido algo?-pregunto Claire detrás suya

-no, no ha dicho nada, y esta situación, comienza a ponerme de los nervios. Por muy enfadado que esté tu hermano, nunca se comportaría como ahora.

-¿estás diciendo que a lo mejor le ha pasado algo a Chris?-pregunto Claire asustada

-tranquila, voy a forzar la cerradura-dijo Barry sacándose una pequeña ganzúa del bolsillo

-¿siempre llevas eso contigo?-preguntó sorprendida Claire al verle la ganzúa.

-no, lo he cogido esta vez, con lo cabezota que es tu hermano, estaba seguro de que se negaría en abrir la puerta, así que cogí la ganzúa. Jill me enseño a utilizarla-dijo con nostalgia.

Después de cinco largos minutos forcejeando con la puerta, finalmente el pomo cedió, pero aun así Barry no la abrió del todo.

-Claire, mejor quédate aquí.

-pero, ¿por qué?-pregunto dudosa.

-a lo mejor, Chris no quiere verte en este momento, no me mal interpretes, pero su estado de ánimo, a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con Jill.

-te entiendo, tranquilo. Esperare aquí.

-Chris, soy Barry, voy a entrar ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Barry desde fuera de la habitación. Cuando entró en la habitación, se quedó boquiabierto, Chris estaba tumbado en el suelo boca bajo, y con un charco de sangre rodeándole-¡Chris!-grito Barry preocupado al tiempo que corría hacia su amigo- Claire, rápido avisa a Rebecca

-¿por qué, qué ocurre?-pregunto Claire entrando en la habitación-¡dios mío!-exclamo al ver a Chris tendido en el suelo y manchado de sangre-¿qué le ha pasado?

-Claire, por favor, llama a Rebecca, y a una ambulancia-y al ver que Claire no se movía- Claire rápido, muévete y ve a por el maldito teléfono, yo me quedo con él.

-voy-dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Corriendo salió de la habitación de su hermano y cogió el primer teléfono que encontró y con manos temblorosas, logró marcar el número de Rebecca.

-al habla la doctora Chambers

-Rebecca, soy Claire, necesito que vengas a mi casa lo antes posible

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto asustada-¿Chris te ha hecho algo?-dijo acordándose de la bronca entre los hermanos Redfield que Barry le había contado.

-no, se trata de Chris, no sé que le ha pasado. Está tendido en el suelo, y ahí mucha sangre en su habitación-dijo Claire llorando

-tranquila Claire, voy para allá junto con una ambulancia, ¿hay alguien más contigo?

-Barry

-bien, tranquila dentro de poco estoy allí-y corto la llamada

Tambaleándose, Claire consiguió llegar a la habitación Chris, allí Barry estaba con una toalla manchada de sangre, con la que intentaba de detener una hemorragia que el joven tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

-Rebecca está en camino-dijo débilmente

-de acuerdo. Claire sal de esta habitación y vete a fuera a esperarla-sabía que la joven Redfield se asuntaba cuando veía tal cantidad de sangre, puesto que se acordaba de todo lo relacionado con Racoon City o con la isla Rockford.

-vale-dijo tratando de controlar su llanto

Un par de minutos más tarde, una ambulancia cruzaba rápidamente la esquina de la calle y se acercaba a la casa. Corriendo Rebecca bajó de ella junto con un maletín médico.

-¡Claire!, ¿dónde están?-le grito mientras corría hacia la puerta de la vivienda

-en el cuarto de Chris

-vale, quédate aquí. Sally, ve con ella-le dijo a la enfermera que estaba al lado suyo.

-de acuerdo

-Barry- comenzó a gritar Rebecca al tiempo que subía las escaleras

-estoy aquí Rebecca, date prisa, no consigo detener la hemorragia-dijo al tiempo que se pasaba una mano ensangrentada por la frente.

-ya estoy aquí-dijo poniéndose unos guantes de látex-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-no lo sé, yo llevo cuatro minutos intentando detener la maldita hemorragia de la muñeca.

-bien, voy a ver cómo tiene el pulso. Tú sigue presionando sobre la herida-y le dio un par de gasas esterilizadas

-bien

-su pulso es muy débil. En cuanto llegue al hospital habrá que hacerle una transfusión, ve a comunicarlo por la radio de la ambulancia John- se acercó al maletín y sacó un rollo de vendas- Barry, como llevas lo de la hemorragia

-parece que sangra menos, pero ha perdido muchísima sangre

-bien, hazte a un lado, voy a vendarle el brazo, y no lo llevaremos al hospital. Aquí no se puede hacer nada más. Ve abajo y dile a John que traiga una camilla.

-de acuerdo-y salió corriendo de la habitación

-dios mío Chris, ¿cómo has podido hacerte algo así?-murmuro confusa Rebecca mientras limpiaba con una gasa el sudor que se había ido formando en la frente de Chris- cuando te recuperes vas a tener que darnos a todos una buena explicación.

Poco a poco, Chris fue abriendo los ojos, los párpados le pesaban más de lo habitual, y no sabía por qué. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una habitación extraña.- _¿dónde estoy?-_se preguntó. Intentó moverse ligeramente pero sintió un ligero tirón de sus muñecas que no le dejaron moverse. Alzó la cabeza, y vio que estaba atado a la cama -_¿pero qué?-_acto seguido empezó a pegar tirones de sus muñecas para intentar soltarse de la cama, pero fue inútil.

Mientras Chris forcejeaba con la cama, entró una enfermera a la habitación- Señor Redfield, me alegro de que se halla despertado- dijo la enfermera- Iré a buscar a la doctora Chambers- y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

-Hola Chris- dijo Rebecca desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación- ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo mientras pasaba una linterna por delante de los ojos de Chris para comprobar sus pupilas

-Mareado, ¿qué me ha pasado?- respondió Chris al tiempo que desviaba la vista para evitar el contacto con la luz- ¿Por qué estoy atado a la camilla?-dijo intentando moverse

-Estate quieto Chris. Estas atado por tu propio bien.

-¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunto mientras observaba como Rebecca tomaba sus constantes vitales y las anotaba en unos papeles

-Tres días. Me pasaré dentro de un par de horas para ver como sigues-dijo cerrando de golpe la carpeta con el historial medico de Chris.

-Rebecca, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿dónde está Claire?-dijo al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse de la cama

-Claire no quiere verte. Hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Rebecca espera, ¿por qué no quiere verme Claire?-pregunto dudoso Chris

-¿aun no te has dado cuenta Chris?- pregunto con ironía Rebecca- casi te suicidas. Sino llega a ser por Barry, no estaría aquí ahora- y salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

Cuando Rebecca salió de la habitación de Chris, se dirigió a una sala de espera continua en la que se encontraban sus amigos y algunos familiares de los hermanos Redfield.

-¿cómo esta?-preguntó Claire cuando vio a Rebecca, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados de tanto llorar

-bien, se recuperará. Aún no entiendo cómo ha podido hacerse a sí mismo algo así-y se sentó junto a Claire

-ni tu ni nadie-contestó Claire al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- ahora, ¿qué podemos hacer?, ¿cómo podemos ayudarle?-preguntó mirando uno a uno a sus amigos.

-lo que menos debemos de hacer Claire, es echarle la bronca-dijo su tío.

-¿cómo?-pregunto Claire indignada- que no le echemos la broca- dijo subiendo el tono- oh claro, no ha pasado nada, simplemente a intentado suicidarse- grito tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-tu hermano no es más que un maldito cobarde- dijo Dick, es padre de Jill- cortándose las venas, así honra el sacrificio que hizo mi hija-se levantó y antes de salir de la sala dijo- Debería de haber muerto el y no mi hija.

Ante esa declaración Claire se echo de nuevo a llorar de forma descontrolada.

-Claire, tranquilizate- dijo Leon mientras le acariciaba el hombro- se que es duro, pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a Chris, ya habrá tiempo luego para discutir sobre lo sucedido.

-creo que Leon tiene razón- dijo Kathy, la mujer de Barry- ahora debemos de ayudarle, pensad por un momento lo mal que tenía que estar como para querer suicidarse. Y ahora -continuo Kathy- es cuando el más nos necesita a todos-dijo mientras los señalaba con la mano- el siempre ha estado hay cuando le hemos necesitado, y en estos momentos, él es el que no necesita, y ¿dónde estamos?, aquí sentados discutiendo sobre cuando es el mejor momento de echarle la bronca-dijo mirando a todos- yo no se vosotros, pero yo voy a entrar en su habitación y voy a estar con él el tiempo que haga falta, porque no se merece que le hayamos abandonado de la forma en que lo hemos hecho durante estos tres últimos días.- y acto seguido se marchó por la puerta.

Tras salir de la sala de espera Kathy se encamino hacia la habitación de Chris, cuando llegó a ella golpeó con el puño la puerta y espero a que alguien contestara. La respuesta nunca llegó, y se aventuró a girar el pomo. Lo que vio le impacto bastante, Chris Redfield, a quien nunca se le había visto llorar en publico, estaba tumbado en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las sabanas, llorando en silencio.

A Kathy se le rompió el corazón al contemplar tal escena, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le acarició el hombro al joven para que la mirara- tranquilo Chris- y con un instinto maternal, comenzó a cercarle las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus tristes ojos- ¿mejor?- le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

-si- contesto el avergonzado por el echo de que le acababa de descubrir mientras lloraba

-tranquilo-volvió a repetirle- no pasa nada- y se sentó junto a el en la cama- ¿quieres hablar de algo?- le ofreció

-ahora no me apetece hablar de lo que paso- dijo Chris algo más tranquilo

-no tiene porque ser sobre _eso_-le contestó ella-puede ser de lo que quieras-dijo intentado animarle

-¿cómo está Claire?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos- seguro que estará enfadada conmigo y no querrá verme

-Tienes razón Chris -dijo Claire desde la puerta- estoy enfadada por lo que has echo y me duele que no hablaras conmigo antes de hacer lo que has echo, pero de hay a que no quiera verte- y no pudo continuar la frase, se acercó a Chris y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento Claire- dijo Chris tratando de contener las lágrimas que una vez más amenazaban con salir

-shhh..., tranquilo Chris- dijo la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el cuello -ya paso. Kathy -dijo mirando a la mujer mayor- ¿puedes buscar a alguien para que le quiten estas abrazaderas?

-claro- respondió ella- ahora vuelvo

-gracias- dijo Chris intentando medio esbozar una sonrisa- Claire, ¿el padre de Jill sabe lo que ha pasado?-pregunto temeroso

-si lo sabe-respondió Claire -pero creo que ahora no es el momento de hablar sobre eso. Sabes, han venido el tío Sam y la tía Emily a verte, llevaron ayer por la noche.

-¿qué piensan sobre esto?-Chris sabía que la reacción de su tío sería muy dura y que lo reprendería duramente por sus actos, sin embargo su tía Emily sería más indulgente con el.

-bueno, por ahora se lo han tomado bastante bien, pero no se-dijo la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura

-¿se puede?-pregunto una enfermera desde la puerta-vengo a quitarle las abrazaderas al Sr. Redfield

-claro pase-dijo Claire levantándose de la cama- Chris, voy a salir un momento afuera, ahora vuelvo- y salió por la puerta de la habitación

Claire salió de la habitación, y se encontró de cara con el general Briggs.

-¿cómo esta Chris?-pregunto preocupado

-un poco mejor. Pero no sabría que decirle, como nunca quiere hablar sobre sus sentimientos, no se como se siente personalmente-respondió Claire angustiada.

-¿sigue yendo a ver a la psicóloga?-preguntó interesado

-lo último que me comento sobre ella fue hace un mes y medio, desde entonces no he vuelto a oírle ningún comentario sobre ella- dijo Claire después de meditarlo unos segundos. -Conociendo a mi hermano, seguramente dejo de ir a las visitas, como siempre.

-pues ya va siendo hora de que eso cambie-dijo seriamente el general Briggs- por ahora voy ha hacer que entrene a los jóvenes reclutas y que asista al psicólogo, pero si en algún momento falta a una cita, estará automáticamente dado de baja.

-me parece bien-dijo sinceramente Claire. -aún no consigo explicarme como ha podido hacer algo así

-tranquila Claire, tu hermano se recuperara, ya lo verás- dijo el general tratando de animarla.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Intentare subir otro capítulo en cuanto pueda, y también intentare actualizar mis otras historias.

Gracias por leer.

Namine Redfield


	4. Evans

Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el último capitulo de esta historia.

Pienso seguir con ella y terminarla, al igual que las otras. Aviso que me llevará un tiempo ya que no dispongo mucho de tiempo libre, pero intentaré que cada dos semanas actualizar al menos una de mis historias.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. Como siempre digo la sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Evans

Evans se encontraba sentado en su sillita observando el paisaje a través de la ventana del coche. Él y su madre llevaban un par de horas de viaje, y el pequeño ya estaba empezando a cansarse de ir sentado en el coche.

-mama, ¿falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto el pequeño Evans nervioso, mientras jugaba con su osito de peluche.

-aun faltan un par de quilómetros cariño. Ya tienes ganas de llegar ¿no?-le pregunto su madre sin apartar la vista de la carretera

-Si- respondió el niño- ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a papa?-preguntó muy entusiasmado

-ya mismo cielo, ya mismo-le respondió mientras apartaba ligeramente la vista de la carretera para mirar a su hijo- _te pareces tanto a él- _pensó para sus adentros- _espero que tu padre pueda perdonarme algún día el no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada- _y volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera.

Claire estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno mientras esperaba a que su hermano se levantara de la cama, ayer acababan de regresar del hospital, y Chris aun se encontraba un poco débil, debido a la pérdida de sangre. Mientras tanto decidió poner las noticias locales para ver si decían algo del tiempo que iba a hacer ese día.

_-y volvemos a conectar con el lugar de suceso- _decía la reportera de las noticias_- para los que se acaban de conectar, volveré a contar lo sucedido. Esta mañana sobre las ocho y media de la mañana, se producía un accidente de tráfico a la altura de la entrada por la nacional sexta. Hasta el momento no se sabe mucho. Por desgracia una mujer de unos treinta años que viajaba con su hijo de tres años a fallecido, el pequeño aun se encuentra atrapado en el interior del vehículo…_-y acto seguido empezaron a aparecer imágenes del accidente, todo indicaba que uno de los vehículos había perdido el control y había chocado de frente con el otro turismo

-dios mío- exclamo Claire al contemplar las imágenes

-¿qué ocurre Claire?- pregunto Chris mientras entraba a la cocina

-ha ocurrido un accidente de coche muy cerca de aquí-le dijo Claire al tiempo que apagaba el televisor, para prestarle atención a su hermano- ¿como estas hermanito?- pregunto con dulzura.

-bien, hoy estoy un poco mejor que ayer-contesto mientras se serbia una taza de café- ¿y tú que tal has dormido?

-bien. No me puedo quejar. ¿Quieres una tostada?

-claro-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿cuando tienes la cita con la psicóloga?-le pregunto Claire interesada mientras ponía otra tostada en la tostadora.

-hoy a primera hora - le respondió Chris- Esto verás Claire, cuando hablé con la psicóloga en el hospital, me dijo que estaría bien que algún familiar viniera conmigo a algunas secciones y había pensado en ti, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- le pregunto esperanzado en que su respuesta fuera un si

-Pues claro que iré contigo- le respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole- le pediré a mi jefe el día libre y así lo podremos pasarlo juntos, ¿qué te parece?-y le dio un largo sorbo a su café

-no Claire, no le pidas el día libre a tu jefe, si no puedes ir no pasa nada, habrá más secciones- dijo tratando de no parecer ansioso por que ella le acompañara a una de sus secciones con la psicóloga.

-no Chris, he dicho que quiero ir contigo y quiero ayudarte. Además, cuando le conté a mi jefe lo que te ocurrió, me dijo que me tomara unos días libres para estar contigo.

-¿se lo contaste?-preguntó con la cabeza bajada

-sí y no- le respondió sonriéndole- le he contado que has estado en el hospital ingresado, pero aun no le he dicho el por qué. Además con todas las horas que trabajo, no le importaba que me tomara unos días libres-dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-bueno, iré a darme una ducha, anoche no paraba de sudar- dijo sonriendo mientras recogía los platos del desayuno y los colocaba en el friegaplatos.

-Chris ya te dije que en esa habitación hace muchísimo calor durante la noche, sobre todo ahora que está casi empezando el verano

-lo sé, pero aún no estoy preparado para entrar en mi antigua habitación. Voy a ducharme- y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y abandonó la cocina.

Después de que su hermano saliera de la cocina, Claire volvió a encender la televisión para ver si decían algo más sobre el accidente de tráfico o sobre el niño que estaba atrapado. Por desgracia acababa de terminar el noticiario matinal y ahora estaban con un programa sobre salud y deporte. Finalmente apagó la televisión y se fue a su habitación para prepararse para ir con Chris a la psicóloga.

Los hermanos Redfield estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la consulta de la psicóloga, Chris se encontraba más nervioso que cuando asistió a su primera consulta hacía dos meses.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su hermana, quien había empezado a notar que su hermano estaba un poco inquieto

-estoy un poco nervioso-le confeso Chris

-tranquilo, ya hablaste con ella en el hospital, y sabe lo que paso-dijo tratando de tranquilizarle

-tu no lo entiendes Claire- dijo Chris frustrado- deje de venir a la consulta hace un mes y medio

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Claire dudosa- creía que te iba bien.

-no Claire, no me iba bien-le respondió Chris con la voz ahogada- no lo soportaba

-pero yo te veía bien, aveces, incluso te veía sonreír un poco

-fingía Claire, fingía delante de todos vosotros.

-¿y por qué hacías algo así?-le pregunto Claire indignada

-porque no quería preocuparte-le respondió Chris mientras trataba de evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¡¿que no querías preocuparme?!- le grito Claire- eres gilipollas si piensas que no me preocupo por ti. Sabes lo que has conseguido con todo esto-prosiguió Claire- que me preocupe más por ti.

-Claire, creo que esto no es buena idea-dijo Chris levantándose de su asiento- marchate a casa- le pidió Chris

-¿qué?, pero ¿no querías que viniera contigo?-pregunto dudosa Claire

-marchate- volvió a repetirle Chris

-¿va todo bien?-pregunto la psicóloga desde la puerta de la consulta- he oído gritos y quería ver que todo iba bien

-si todo va bien-respondió rápido Chris- ella ya se iba- dijo mirando a Claire

-tu debes de ser Claire ¿no?- pregunto la psicóloga mientras se acercaba a ella- soy Andrea Perkins, la psicóloga de tu hermano

-encantada de conocerte, soy Claire.

-ya te ibas ¿no Claire?- volvió a recordar Chris con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-si cierto- respondió la pelirroja

-Claire, ¿te importaría pasar un momento a mi despacho?-preguntó Andrea- me gustaría poder hablar contigo a solas un momento

-Claro. Ahora vuelvo-le dijo a su hermano, quien mira confuso a su psicóloga.

Claire siguió a la psicóloga y entró en su despacho, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de color ocre claro, y estaban adornadas por varios diplomas de universidad

-bueno Claire- empezó la psicóloga una vez que se habían sentado tras su escritorio- creo que ya sabes por que quiero hablar contigo a solas ¿no?

-es sobre mi hermano, ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en una silla

-exacto. Necesito que me contestes a algunas preguntas sobre el- dijo mientras abría el archivo de Chris y sacaba una libreta para tomar notas -por favor, quiero que seas lo más sincera que puedas, quiero que sepas que nada de lo que me digas aquí, lo va a saber Chris, así que no te preocupes por lo que digas.

-bien- respondió Claire

Chris estaba empezando a ponerse cada vez más nervioso-_¿por qué querrá hablar con ella?_-se preguntaba una y otra vez -_¿de qué estarán hablando?, ya llevan hay dentro quince minutos_- se dijo así mismo Chris mientras se levantaba de su asiento y andaba por la sala.

Finalmente la puerta de la consulta se abrió y salió Claire sonriendo seguida de la psicóloga

-¿de qué habéis estado hablado?- le pregunto Chris rápidamente a su hermana

-de nada-le respondió Claire encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendole al mismo y tiempo- bueno, me voy, nos vemos en casa Chris- y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse

-ya puedes pasar Chris- le dijo Andrea desde la puerta de su consulta. -Me alegra ver que tu muñeca está mejor- dijo mirando la muñeca izquierda del joven.

-si lo esta- respondió Chris al tiempo que se bajaba las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba puesta

-¿tienes frío Chris?, porque si quieres puedo apagar el aire acondicionado- le preguntó sutilmente

-No-respondió secamente Chris

-si no tienes frío, ¿por qué llevas sudadera?, vale que quieras esconder las vendas de la muñeca izquierda, ¿pero porque escondes también la derecha?

Chris no respondió, simplemente agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos

-he hablado con tus tíos- prosiguió la psicóloga, mientras buscaba unas anotaciones en su libreta- ellos me han contado algo sobre ti, que creo que Claire no lo sabe- de repente se oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y levantó la vista de su libreta para mirar a Chris, pero este ya no estaba. Rápidamente, Andrea se levantó de su sillón y salió de la consulta para buscarlo – Jenny, ¿has visto a mi paciente?- le preguntó a la secretaria, una mujer mayor y regordeta

-si, creo que se dirigía al cuarto de baño. El pobre chico parecía realmente mal

-¿a qué te refieres con lo de "realmente mal"?- le preguntó asustada temiéndose que Chris pudiera hacerse a si mismo algo malo

-estaba muy pálido y me ha dado la impresión de que iba ha vomitar

-muchas gracias-respondió Andrea y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño de los hombres – Chris, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó abriendo levemente la puerta. -¿Chris?- volvió a preguntar

-estoy aquí- respondió con voz ronca

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Andrea mientras se acercaba a él, que estaba sentado en una esquina del servicio

-no quería vomitar en tu despacho-respondió Chris con los ojos vidriosos

-no hubiera importado- dijo mientras se agachaba y se ponía a su altura -¿cómo te encuentras?-volvió a preguntar

-bien, ya estoy mejor. Seguramente habrá sido algo que comí durante el desayuno-dijo Chris levantándose del suelo y comenzaba a alejarse de donde se encontraba la psicóloga.

-se lo de tus numerosas adopciones Chris, tus tíos me lo dijeron-dijo levantándose y mirando fijamente Chris- deberías de habérmelo dicho en la primera sección

-¿por qué?-preguntó fríamente Chris- no es de su incumbencia saber cuántos padres he tenido a lo largo de mi vida

-si lo es Chris, si quieres que te ayude, si es necesario que me digas cuántos y durante cuánto tiempo

-yo no necesito su ayuda. Solo necesito que me firme un maldito papel que diga que puedo volver a hacer operaciones. Adiós doctora- y salió del cuarto de baño.

Tras abandonar la consulta de la psicóloga Chris no sabía a donde dirigirse, lo único que quería era poder estar solo e intentar reorganizar su cabeza. Finalmente decidió ir al cementerio, necesitaba despedirse de alguien que dejo un profunda huella en su corazón y esa no era otra que Jill Valentine.

-hola Jill- dijo cuando encontró la lápida de su querida amiga- siento mucho no haber estado en tu funeral, estaba ocupado haciendo el estúpido. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por no haberte podido proteger y no haberte confesado lo que para todo el mundo era obvio menos para mi. Siempre te amare Jill, siempre. Ahora he de irme, pero pienso volver, vendré a verte todos los meses y te traeré flores. Adiós Jilly

Mientras Chris se alejaba de la lápida de su amiga, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en un principio pensó en no responder a la llamada, _seguramente será Claire que se estará preguntando donde estoy_ pero al ver la insistencia, decidió responder.

-¿diga?-preguntó confuso ya que desconocía el número

-¿Es Chris Redfield?-preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea

-si soy yo ¿quién es usted?-preguntó intrigado

-llamo de parte del hospital, me temo que su hijo Evans está aquí ingresado. ¿Podría usted pasarse por el hospital?

-disculpe pero yo no tengo ningún hijo

-¿usted no es el padre de Evans Redfield?- preguntó extrañada- su madre era Allison Stewart

-¿era?-preguntó asustado temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo malo a su exnovia.

-me temo que ha fallecido

-ahora mismo voy para el hospital-y corto la llamada.


	5. un nuevo miembro de la familia

Capitulo 5: un nuevo miembro de la familia

Chris llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, durante el trayecto en coche había aprovechado para llamar mediante el manos libres a su hermana Claire y le pidió que se reuniera con el hospital, esta le pidió explicaciones pero él se negó a dárselas.

-disculpe-dijo Chris cuando al fin llegó a la recepción del hospital-hace un rato me han llamado de este hospital y me han dicho que un niño llamado Evans Stewart estaba ingresado, ¿Con quién puedo hablar?

-me temo señor que aquí no hay ningún Evans Stewart-dijo la mujer mayor de la recepción tras comprobar el registro de pacientes

-¿es usted el señor Redfield?-pregunto un enfermera detrás suya

-si, soy yo. ¿Es usted con quien hable?- dijo el volviéndose

-si, Evans está en la sala de pediatría si quiere puedo llevarle hasta allí

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo sabe que él es mi hijo?-preguntó

-la señorita Stewart me lo contó poco antes de morir, me dijo que encontraría su número en la memoria de su móvil. También me dijo que usted tiene que ponerse en contacto con este abogado- dijo entregándole la tarjeta de un bufete de abogados

-¿Como está el pequeño?- pregunto aun sorprendido por la reciente noticia.

-asustado, tiene roto el brazo derecho-respondió la enfermera

-¿Hay alguien con él en estos momentos?

-no, me temo que usted es su único familiar en esta ciudad

-¿El sabe que yo soy...?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que no encontró las palabras adecuadas

-¿Que usted es su padre?, el me ha dicho que venían a la ciudad para que pudiera conocer a su papa.

-¿Sabe lo de su madre?-pregunto con la esperanza de no tener que darle la mala notica al pequeño

-no, la psicóloga infantil del hospital quería esperar hasta que usted llegara para decírselo

-¿Podría llevarme a verle?, me gustaría conocerle-le pidió a la enfermera

-por supuesto, si es tan amable de seguirme

Claire se encontraba fuera del hospital, junto a ella estaba su amigo Leon, con el cual se encontraba cuando Chris la llamo. Temiendo que el mayor de los Redfield hubiera vuelto a cometer otra estupidez, el joven agente decidió encarecidamente en acompañarla.

-muchas gracias por acompañarme Leon-le dijo la pelirroja agradecida

-no tienes porque darlas. Me gusta estar contigo

La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- bueno- comenzó a hablar-vamos a ver que ha hecho ahora Chris.-y sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su hermano- hola Chris-dijo cuando este contesto – si estoy en la entrada. ¿Pediatría?, ¿hablas en serio?- preguntó sorprendida- si, si no te preocupes ahora voy-y cerró su móvil.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Leon

-hay que ir a pediatría.

-¿por qué?

-no lo sé. Vamos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores.

Cuando la pareja llegó a pediatría se dirigieron a la sal que les había dicho Chris, en ella se encontraron a un montón de niños jugando y riendo con sus padres y familiares, o viendo la televisión. Había algunos que tenían alguna escayola, otros tenían gasas.

Al fondo pudieron ver a Chris, el cual estaba de espaldas a ellos, estaba abrazado a un niño que estaba llorando, Chris estaba acariciado suavemente la cabeza del pequeño y susurrándole algo, junto a ellos había una medico.

Claire y Leon se acercaron lentamente a la cama. Chris al oír los pasos se giró y se encontró con su hermana y Leon, volvió a mirar al pequeño y vio que este se había quedado profundamente dormido, sonriendo, le volvió a acomodar en la cama y le arropo con las sabanas.

-muy bien Chris, se que va a ser difícil para ambos, pero ha elegido la opción más correcta desde mi punto de vista. Si necesita algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dijo la médica tendiéndole una tarjeta.

-muchísimas gracias por todo.-le contesto cogiendo la tarjeta y guardándosela en el bolsillo.

-hasta luego-se despidió

Tras marcharse la médico, Chris se volvió hacia su hermana y Leon, tras unos instantes en los que nadie sabía que decir, se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto al pequeño.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis?-les pidió- hay algo que debo contaros-cuando vio que ambos se sentaron, prosiguió con hablando- os presento a Evans Redfield, mi hijo-dijo acariciándole el pelo al niño, que seguía dormido.

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto atónita Claire

-¿te acuerdas de Allison, mi ex novia?-la pelirroja asintió levemente con la cabeza-resulta que estaba embarazada cuando rompimos, y no me lo contó

-¿y dónde está ahora?

-está muerta. Ha habido un accidente esta mañana, ella murió en este hospital al poco de ingresar, les dijo a las enfermeras que yo era el padre del niño, han hecho pruebas de ADN y han resultado positivas.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el niño?-preguntó Leon mirando al pequeño

-se va a quedar conmigo. No puedo darle en adopción.

-¿qué?-preguntó atónita Claire- no te ofendas, pero tengo que recordarte lo que paso unos días-dijo en plan sarcástico

-no, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sinceramente, ¿qué crees que es mejor para él?, ¿mandarlo a una casa de acogida tras haber perdido a su madre?, pasaran años hasta que encuentre a una familia que le quiera, si es que la encuentra.

-¿tu cómo lo sabes?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

-lo sé Claire, y de primera mano- dijo con voz triste- papa y mama no fueron mis primeros padres-les confesó- mi padre biológico, era un borracho que se dedicaba a pegarle a mi madre y a mi-les dijo con las lágrimas saltadas-hasta que un día la tiró por las escaleras y la mató, ella estaba embarazada. Él se suicidó cortándose las venas, yo estaba en esos momentos en el salón durmiendo la siesta, cuando me desperté había en casa mucha policía, un vecino la había llamado- entonces alzó la vista y miró a Claire, la cual estaba llorando y Leon tenía las lágrimas saltadas-yo tenía tres años. Pase dos años, entre familias temporales y casas de acogida, siempre de un lado para otro, hasta que los Redfield me encontraron, me dijeron que querían adoptar a un niño

-¿papa y mama te adoptaron?-pregunto extrañada aun llorando

-si, y me quisieron más que cualquier familia con la que había estado hasta esos momentos. Cuando te tuvieron a ti yo pensé que me iban a devolver al orfanato, pero papa me dijo que eso nunca iba a pasar, porque ambos me querían muchísimo. Pero entonces murió mama, luego papa, y yo volví a estar de un lado para otro. Hasta que el tío Sam y la tía Emily, que se habían quedado contigo, me adoptaron, y me dejaron seguir perteneciendo a esta familia, así como poder llevar el apellido Redfield

Claire se levantó de su asiento y abrazo fuertemente a Chris- tu siempre vas a ser mi hermano, lo sabes ¿verdad?-el mayor asiento con la cabeza y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿me ayudarás con Evans?, a ti siempre se te han dado bien los niños pequeños-le dijo sonriendo

-si, y creo que no voy a ser la única que te ayude-dijo mirando al pequeño, que seguía dormido ajeno completamente a todo lo que estaba pasando- es muy guapo, y se parece un poco a ti-dijo acariciándole- pero sinceramente, espero que no se le haya pegado esa forma tuya de roncar, porque si no la llevo clara-dijo haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Ya era por la tarde cuando Claire y Leon se marcharon y dejaron a Chris solo con Evans, el niño no se había despertado desde que se durmió poco antes de la llegada de ellos. Chris estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del pequeño, las enfermeras le permitían que pasara allí la noche con él.

Entonces el pequeño comenzó a moverse agitadamente es su sueño, y se incorporó inesperamente- mama- dijo el pequeño asustado.

Chris se acercó a él –Evans ¿qué ha pasado pequeño?-dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda

-¿papa?-dijo el niño cuando le reconoció

-si soy yo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-he tenido una pesadilla-dijo llorando y abrazándose a su padre

-venga ya paso-y le acarició la espalda-tranquilo, yo estoy aquí y nada te va a pasar-le aseguró. Con cuidado levantó al niño de la cama, lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a mecerle suavemente, hasta que al final ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Este es final del capítulo, he decidido cambiar el título de la historia, por que este nuevo me parecía más apropiado.

muchas gracias por el reviews último que se me envió.

Ya mismo publicaré el quinto capitulo de mi otra historia: El final de un héroe.

muchas gracias por leer el capítulo.


	6. Paternidad

**Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, es que hace poco tuve un examen muy importante y que necesitaba aprobar (al final lo aprobé ^^), y como estaba todo el día estudiando, decidí hacer un pequeño parón ya que si me ponía a escribir al final el capitulo no quedaría como me hubiera gustado.**

**Bueno quiero avisaros, para los seguidores de mi otra historia "El final de un héroe" y a los seguidores de Piers, que en este fic posiblemente (casi con total seguridad) a parezca Piers y Emily en el próximo capítulo, en los sucesivos capítulos pues pretendo tratar como se conocieron ellos dos, se enamoran..., cualquier duda crítica, sugerencia etc serán bien recibidas**

**En cuanto a los Reviews, muchas gracias por ellos, cuando los veía me animaban mucho a que estudiara más y así quitarme la asignatura y poder continuar con la historia. **

**En cuanto a quien dijo que no le gusto que Chris tuviera un hijo, aclaro porque decidí incluir a Evans Redfield en la historia, un día mientras veía una peli sobre un hombre que de repente tiene que cuidar a un niño, creo que su título era "un papa genial", me vino a la cabeza que sería divertido Chris con un hijo, porque siempre hemos visto a Chris como un chico duro, lo fue cuando tan joven perdió a sus padres y tuvo que encargarse de su hermana, y desde entonces yo siempre le he visto de duro, y en el fic queria exponer a Chris como alguien dulce, romántica, paternalista... Espero que haya quedado claro el porque de este personaje, ya que creó que no lo explique con anterioridad^^**

**Bueno sin más dilación os dejo con el nuevo capitulo, **

**Espero que os guste, he estado un para de día escribiéndolo y cambiando algunas cosillas **

* * *

Capitulo 6: Paternidad

Chris estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de un taxi, junto a él se encontraba Evans, el cual se había quedado dormido con su cabeza echada sobre el regazo de Chris.

Chris dejo un momento de mirar por la ventanilla y se fijo en el niño, se veía claro que era su hijo, tenía sus mismos ojos y el pelo era casi idéntico al suyo, solo que el pelo del niño era un poco más claro. Instintivamente acercó una mano al rostro del pequeño y le acaricio con ternura.

-señor-dijo el taxista sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ya hemos llegado-dijo mirándole desde el espejo retrovisor

-¿qué le debo?-le preguntó Chris

-serán 8 dólares con 50 centavos-dijo el hombre

-tome-dijo Chris entregándole un billete de diez dólares-quédese con el cambio-le dijo mientras cogía al pequeño con la precaución de que no se despertara.

Chris se bajo del taxi y puso rumbo hacia la casa que compartía con su hermana, con cuidado sacó sus llaves del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro se volvió para mirar al pequeño, el cual tenía su rostro apoyado sobre el hombro de su padre y se agarraba fuertemente a este con su pequeña manita.

Tras mucho pensar sobre qué podía hacer con el niño, Chris decidió que lo mejor sería tumbarle en el sofá y dejarle dormir un poco más, al menos hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo.

Tras dejar a Evans en el sofá y arropado por una manta, Chris se fue a la cocina a llamar por teléfono, tenía que hablar con sus tíos, el apenas sabía algo sobre niños, y necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿diga? -dijo una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea

-hola tío Sam-dijo Chris

-¿Chris eres tú?-pregunto su tío

-si, soy yo -contesto Chris- tengo que contaros algo a ti y a la tía Emily. Veras-continuo al cabo de un rato- lo que tengo que decir es algo complicado de explicar…

-tranquilo hijo-dijo su tío tratando de animarle a que siguiera hablando

-resulta de que… tengo un hijo-dijo temeroso sobre la reacción que pudiera tener.

-¿un hijo?-repitió su tío, como dudando de que hubiera oído correctamente las palabras de Chris

-sí. Es un niño de unos tres años, me entere ayer mismo, su madre ha fallecido- dijo con la voz ahogada, aun no terminaba de creer que su ex novia hubiera fallecido, así como que le hubiera ocultado durante tres año la existencia del pequeño.

-he de suponer que el niño se quedará contigo, ¿no Chris?-pregunto su tío

-si claro, pero….no sé si esa es la mejor opción-le respondió débilmente-no sé nada sobre niños, no sé qué debo hacer con él. Una parte de mi piensa que lo mejor es darle en adopción.

-no Chris no lo hagas, ese niño estará mejor contigo-le dijo su tío.- si quieres tu tía y yo podemos ir a veros ahora, aún estamos en la ciudad, podemos ayudarte a empezar con él, al menos hasta que volvamos a Maine.

-os lo agradecería, porque no sé por dónde empezar-dijo un poco asustado

-Chris, pedir ayuda no es malo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-si lo se

Al cabo de media hora, llegaron los tíos de Chris a su casa, estos se alegraron de ver a su sobrino, al fin parecía que estaba levantando cabeza aunque fuera muy lentamente.

-hola cariño-dijo su tía al verle aparecer por la puerta, y le dio dos besos en las mejillas-¿cómo estás?

-bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-tengo un poco miedo por lo de Evans. Una parte de mi piensa que no soy el adecuado para cuidar de él y…-pero no fue capaz de continuar hablando.

-tranquilo, todos estamos asustados cuando tenemos un hijo-dijo su tío al tiempo que le deba un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-¿y dónde está el pequeño?-pregunto su tía interesada

-está en el salón, está durmiendo. Cuando volvimos del hospital se quedo dormido en el taxi. Si queréis podemos tomar un café-dijo señalando la cocina- y quedaros a comer, así lo conocéis.

-si claro, me parece una muy buena idea, así de paso te vamos poniendo al corriente de la que te espera a partir de ahora-dijo su tía Emily sonriendo

Entonces los tres pusieron rumbo a la cocina, una vez allí Chris preparó una cafetera. Una vez el café estuvo preparado y cada uno tenía su propia taza los tres se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina listos para hablar.

-bueno Chris-empezó su tía-como sabes soy psiquiatra infantil, así que te puedo decir más o menos lo que un niño de tres años puede o no puede hacer. Un niño de tres años debe ser capaz de: recoger sus juguetes solo o con muy poca ayuda, comer solo, no interrumpir a los adultos, ir al baño con ayuda, ir de la mano por la calle, lavarse los dientes, vestirse solo, responder a la primera en instrucciones como irse a la cama, dejar de ver la televisión, ir a ducharse, ayudar a poner y recoger la mesa, ayudar a hacer su cama, no pegar, no gritar al hablar, escuchar mientras le hablan… es importante que impongas desde primera hora y unas normas, basadas en estos criterios y que las mantengas. Nunca pierdas la calma delante de él, eso es muy importante.

-vale, intentare marcar desde primera hora las normas-dijo el joven dándole un largo sorbo a su café- ¿y sobre la alimentación?-les preguntó interesado

-pues veras-dijo su tía- Evans ahora mismo puede comer: Pan, cereal, arroz y pasta, fruta, vegetales, leche, yogurt y queso, carne de res, de ave, de pescado, legumbres secas y huevos.

Lo más importante es que te vea a ti también comer lo mismo que él.- intervino su tío- los niños pequeños tienden a imitar a sus padres.

-de acuerdo-dijo decidido Chris-empezaré a cuidarme y comer más sano-y esbozó una risa cansada e intento disimular un bostezo

-Chris ¿estás bien?-le preguntó su tío, el cual se había fijado en lo cansado que estaba

-anoche no dormí mucho, me quede en el hospital toda la noche con él-dijo refiriéndose al pequeño- sobre las dos de la madrugada tuvo una pesadilla y le costó algo de trabajo dormir-dijo volviendo a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-bueno porque no vas a darte una ducha, así te relajas un poco-le comento su tía

-me parece bien-dijo levantándose de su silla y colocando la taza en el friegaplatos-no creo que se vaya a despertar-dijo refiriéndose al pequeño, que aun estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

-no te preocupes-dijo su tía Emily- nosotros nos encargamos de el si se despierta.

Entonces Chris les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y puso rumbo al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha rápida, lo último que quería era que su hijo se despertara y se encontrara solo con gente que no conocía.

Evans estaba comenzando a despertarse de su siesta, instintivamente alzo su pequeña manita y se frotó un poco sus ojos. Se incorporó y vio donde se encontraba, nada de aquel entorno le era familiar. Se bajo lentamente del sofá y comenzó a deambular por la casa en busca de su padre.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió al encontrar allí a dos personas que nunca antes había visto, temeroso de que le fueran a hacer daño, se quedo pegado a la puerta, esperando que no le hubieran visto.

-hola. Tú debes de ser Evans- dijo la mujer agachándose en un intento por ponerse a la misma altura que el niño- yo me llamo Emily-dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa- y él es Sam-dijo refiriéndose a su marido- nosotros conocemos a tu papa

-¿papi?-preguntó el niño- ¿dónde está?-pregunto temeroso de que le hubiera dejado solo con estas personas que no conocía

-papa ahora viene, tranquilo-y Emily se acercó a él para intentar acariciarle, pero el niño retrocedió un poco temeroso.

-quiero a mi papa-dijo a punto de romper a llorar

-está en la ducha, ahora sale cariño-dijo la mujer tratando de calmarle, pero fue inútil porque Evans empezó a llorar- está bien, voy a llevarte a donde está el. Ven conmigo-le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano.

El niño sin pensarlo la aceptó y ambos fueron al cuarto de baño, en el cual se podía oír de fondo el ruido del grifo abierto. Cuando llegaron Emily llamó a la puerta y espero a que su sobrino abriera la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Chris con el pelo húmedo y una toalla atada a la cintura. Al principio al ver a su tía se extraño u poco pero cuando miro para abajo y que junto a ella estaba Evans, el cual tenía uno de sus deditos metido en la boca, lo comprendió todo. Sin dudarlo levanto al pequeño del suelo y lo acercó a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Evans?, ¿ya te has despertado de la siesta?-le preguntó con dulzura

El niño no le contesto simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza. De forma esporádica le caían un par de lágrimas por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Chris de forma cariñosa se las limpió con su pulgar y le beso en la frente.

-bueno, yo ya he terminado de ducharme, así que ahora vamos a comer algo ¿qué te parece?- el niño sin pensarlo asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente- muy bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo? O prefieres ir con ella-le pregunto refiriéndose a su tía

-contigo-dijo el pequeño

-muy bien. Vamos-y se llevó al pequeño a su habitación.

Ya a última hora de la tarde, los tíos de Chris se disponían a marcharse. Estos habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde con su sobrino y su hijo, habían ayudado a Chris a elegir algunas cosas para el pequeño, tales como: juguetes, ropa, una cama apropiada, consejos sobre qué podía hacer con el niño cuando tuviera que volver al trabajo etc…

-bueno Chris-dijo su tía desde el marco de la puerta de la calle- espero haberos ayudado

-si, lo habéis hecho, la verdad, es que ya no me da tanto miedo ser padre-reconoció abiertamente.

-me alegra oírte decir eso-dijo su tía y le dio un beso en la mejilla- y cuanto a ti-dijo refiriéndose al niño, el cual estaba los brazos de su padre- espero que tener portes bien con tu papa.

-adiós Emily- dijo el niño al tiempo que alzaba sus bracitos para abrazar a la mujer mayor

-adios cielo- y le beso en la frente

-cuídate Chris, y cuida de este pequeño-le dijo su tío a modo de despedida- adiós Evans-y le dijo adiós con su mano, acto que el niño imitó.

Una vez sus tíos se montaron en el coche y desaparecieron Chris cerró la puerta de la casa y se quedó mirando al niño.

-bueno Evans, es hora de bañarte pequeñín.

-no-le respondió el niño-quiero jugar con los coches

-con los coches podemos jugar después hasta que sea la hora de cenar-le dijo Chris

-vale-dijo el niño tras pensarlo un rato.

-muy bien, vamos a la ducha.

Después de duchar al niño y tal como había prometido, ambos se pusieron a jugar con los coches de juguete que esa misma tarden habían comprado. Padre e hijo se encontraban en mitad del salón, sentados en el suelo jugando tan entretenidamente que ninguno de los dos se percato de que la puerta de la vivienda se había abierto y ahora estaban siendo observados un par de ojos.

De repente ambos se giraron al oír un carraspeo detrás de ellos. Evans al verse observado por un par de extraños corrió a refugiarse detrás de su padre.

-hola Claire, Leon-dijo Chris aun un poco sorprendido- ¿qué tal?

-bien, llevamos aquí parados un rato, pero no os habéis inmutado lo más mínimo-dijo su hermana

-si, lo estábamos pasando muy bien, ¿verdad que si Evans?-dijo mirando al pequeño, que aun estaba escondido-ven aquí-y se levantó del suelo y cogió en brazos al niño y se acercó con él hasta donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña- ella es tu tía Claire-le dijo a Evans

-hola Evans-dijo dulcemente Claire

El niño saludo levemente con su manita

-y este de aquí-dijo refiriéndose a Leon- es Leon. Es un amigo nuestro.

Leon le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al niño

-venga diles hola

-hola- respondió en voz baja el niño- papi, quiero seguir jugando con los coches- le pidió.

-si claro, ve a jugar ahora dentro de un rato voy yo y seguimos jugando un poco más- y dejo al niño en el suelo, y vio como corría hasta donde estaban sus coches de juguete.

-es guapísimo-dijo Claire- me encanta-dijo sin poder desviar la vista del niño, que ya estaba jugando al igual que hacia un par de minutos.

-me alegra que te guste, porque voy a necesitar mucha ayuda con él.

-sinceramente Chris- dijo Leon interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación- creo que te va a sobrar ayuda, todo el mundo querrá ayudarte con él.

-gracias Leon, me alegra saber que tengo tan buenos amigos.

-bueno hermanito-dijo Claire- porque no vuelves con Evans y Leon y yo preparamos la cena- le propuso la pelirroja.

-vale, si está bien con vosotros- y vio como ambos asentían con la cabeza- de acuerdo me voy a seguir jugando con él, luego me encargo yo de fregar los platos-les dijo sonriendo

-ha cambiado-le dijo la pelirroja a Leon una vez su hermano estaba lejos de poder oír su conversación

-¿por qué lo dices?

-no sé, es todo. Desde que murieron papa y mama, Chris cambio radicalmente de la noche a la mañana, maduro y cambió completamente. Y ahora, verlo jugando con Evans me ha recordado al antiguo Chris- concluyo la pelirroja con un par de lágrimas saltadas- me alegra que haya cambiado.

Después de una agradable cena en familia, Chris se puso a fregar los platos, mientras Claire y Leon jugaban con el pequeño en el salón. El niño muy emocionado les estaba enseñando a ambos los juguetes que esa misma tarde habían estado comprando él y su padre.

Desde la cocina Chris podía oír las risas de su hijo distorsionadas con las de su hermana, y alguna que otra de Leon. En su fuero interno Chris sonrió, el pequeño miembro que se acababa de incorporar a su familia resultó ser algo bueno y positivo, porque en un futuro acabaría sacando lo mejor de cada uno.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Hoy mismo o mañana me pondré con un nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia "El final de un héroe".**

**Felices fiestas y muchas gracias por leer el fic**

**Namine Redfield ^^**


	7. De vuelta a la rutina

**Hola a todos Que tal?**

**se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique y que prometí que subiría un nuevo capitulo hace tiempo, pero se me han complicado un poquillo las cosas. Tras terminar mis examenes, que algunos me salieron bastante bien, otros no tanto, caí en un fuerte resfriado, y cuando por fin conseguí levantar un poco la cabeza, me toco ponerme al dí con todo lo que no había podido hacer hasta ese momento.**

**Os aviso (también lo voy avisar en mi otra historia "El final de un héroe") que apartir da ahora, además de seguir con la historia original de Chris y Jill, voy a introducir de forma paralela dos romances más uno es el de Claire y Leon y la otra es la de Piers y Emily**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leísteis tanto mi último capitulo como a todos aquellos que la habéis leido**

**en cuanto a MiKu Valentine, muchas gracias por tu reviwes, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tranqui que un dos o tres capitulos más y ya ocurrirá la mision de Africa (de la que no voy a contar nada) y volvera Jill ^_^**

**Bueno sin más os dejo con el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y dejeis vuestra opinion ^^**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capitulo 7: vuelta a la rutina

Ya hacia un mes desde que Chris descubrió que era padre. Durante ese mes muchas cosas había pasado en la pequeña familia Redfield. Chris se había adaptado rápidamente a la rutina que suponía tener un niño pequeño en casa, así como Evans se había adaptado a la pérdida de su madre. En cuanto a Claire, ella cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Leon, bien para ir al cine a ver una película, o simplemente para dar un agradable paseo.

El despertador comenzó a sonar por segunda vez en el día, Chris se volvió cansado hacia donde se encontraba el despertador y lo apago. Inmediatamente después se volvió hacia la derecha y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que junto a él todavía se encontraba su pequeño hijo Evans. Al parecer el niño se había puesto enfermo con la barriga durante la noche anterior, y Chris pensó que lo mejor para ambos era que el pequeño durmiera con él en la cama.

-Evans- dijo Chris acariciaba el rostro de su hijo-venga dormilón, es hora de levantarse- y le dedico una gran sonrisa al pequeño cuando vio que este por fin abría los ojos-Hola campeón-y acto seguido le beso en la frente-¿Cómo has dormido hoy?

-bien-dijo mientras estiraba un poco sus pequeños bracitos

-y la barriga, ¿te duele?-le pregunto mientras posaba una de sus enormes manos sobre el estomago del niño.

-no papi. Tengo hambre-dijo el niño mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-muy bien, ven que te coja

Chris lo cogió en brazos hábilmente, y se dirigió con él a la cocina, lugar en el que ya se encontraba su hermana desayunando.

-hola chicos-dijo alegremente, pero esa alegría se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de cansancio que tanto su hermano como su sobrino tenían- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Evans estuvo vomitando anoche un par de veces, apenas hemos podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Me sorprende que tu no lo oyeras- dijo el mayor de los Redfield sorprendido.

-bueno, verás yo…-empezó la joven pelirroja, sin saber muy bien que decir en esos momentos.

-no has pasado la noche aquí-dijo sorprendido Chris, al mismo tiempo que dejaba a Evans sentado en su sillita.- ¿con quién has estado?

-no creo que quieras saberlo Chris- dijo ella tras darle un largo sorbo a su café

-como que no, soy tu hermano, claro que quiero saber dónde has estado-dijo el alzando la voz

-papi-intervino de repente el pequeño interrumpiendo la conversación de los hermanos-tengo hambre

-vale, voy a prepararte ahora mismo el desayuno campeón- y le acarició un poco el pelo, hecho que le gusto mucho al pequeño- en cuanto a ti, ya hablaremos- dijo refiriéndose a su hermana-o es que crees que no me he dado cuenta de que pasas casi todo el día con Leon-dijo el haciendo sonrojar a la joven pelirroja

Claire iba a responderle a su hermano, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta –ufff…. Menos mal, salvada por la campana-respondió alegremente la joven-ya abro yo la puerta, tu prepárale el desayuno a este grandullón de aquí-dijo acariciando la espalda del niño.

Claire se acercó a la puerta de la calle, y cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver al general Briggs, hacía cerca de un mes desde que Chris había tomado una baja médica con el fin de recuperarse del duro golpe que había supuesto para él la perdida de Jill, así como para adaptarse a las necesidades de Evans.

-hola señorita Redfield-la saludo cordialmente el general- ¿esta su hermano en casa?-pregunto el interesado

-si claro, pase-dijo ella abriendo mas la puerta-está en la cocina-y le señalo con la mano donde se encontraba la cocina.

-¿quién era Claire?-pregunto Chris tras escuchar a sus espaldas pasos que se acercaban a donde él estaba.

-Hola Chris-dijo seriamente el general Briggs-¿Qué tal estas?

Chris cogió el tetra-brick de zumo que estaba buscando en el frigorífico y se dio la vuelta, para hacer frente a su general- General-dijo seriamente Chris

-tranquilo Chris-dijo el general acercándose a él-solo he venido para ver como estabas y para hablar contigo. Pero veo que estas ocupado-dijo mirando al niño pequeño, que en ese momento se encontraba mojando un galleta en su vaso de leche para luego darle un bocado.

-no, si quiere puede esperar un momento, le termino de preparar el desayuno, me cambio y si quiere hablamos en mi despacho.-dijo el

-bien, como tú quieras, no es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir, así que puede esperar-dijo el hombre mayor al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, y salía de la cocina

-Claire-la llamo Chris al tiempo que le serbia a su hijo un vaso de zumo de melocotón-¿puedes quedarte un rato con Evans? El general quiere hablar conmigo

-si claro, no tengo problema, le dijo sonriendo.

-bien, iré a cambiarme

-yo que tu mejor me duchaba-le sugirió ella

-si será lo mejor-dijo el sonriendo levemente.

Tras darse una ducha rápida y de cambiarse de ropa, Chris se disponía a bajar las escaleras de su casa, cuando unas voces lo detuvieron. Con mucha agudeza, se dio cuenta de que las voces eran de Claire, de su hijo y de su general, pero había una cuarta que no consiguió distinguir.

Cuando al fin llego al salón, vio a su hijo sentado en el sofá y dibujando alegremente en unas hojas de papel, a su lado aun se encontraba el vaso de zumo, y algunas galletas más. Al lado del pequeño se encontraba su hermana Claire, junto a Leon, y enfrente de todos ellos se encontraban el general Briggs quien observaba alegremente la escena que tenia frente a él.

-hola Leon- dijo Chris para hacer notar su presencia

-hola Chris. ¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto el joven

-bien. General-dijo Chris mirando a su superior-si quiere podemos ir a hablar ahora a mi despacho.

-Si, por supuesto. Adiós Evans-se despidió el hombre mayor del niño.

Evans levanto un poco su cabeza de su dibujo y le miro a través de su flequillo y le dedico una breve sonrisa antes de añadir- adiós señor Briggs- y continúo alegremente con su dibujo.

-le felicito Chris, tiene usted un hijo increíble, es muy respetuoso. ¿Qué edad tiene?-le preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían al despacho de Chris

-tiene 3 años señor-dijo mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

Mientras el general y Chris hablaban tranquilamente, Leon aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Claire.

-bueno, dime Claire ¿has hablado ya con tu hermano sobre lo nuestro?-pregunto el joven

-no Leon, no he encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo-dijo ella sin quitar la vista del niño que estaba sentado a sus pies dibujando.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?, llevamos casi dos semanas viéndonos y tu aun no le has dicho nada-se quejo el joven un poco frustrado-sabes lo poco que le gusta a Chris que le oculten cosas.

-es que no es fácil-empezó la pelirroja- Justo cuando iba a contárselo todo llamo el general Briggs a la puerta.-le explico la joven mirándole a la cara- tengo muchas ganas de decírselo Leon.

-lo sé-dijo el sonriéndole y sin previo aviso acercó sus labios a los de chica y la beso tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

Mientras tanto, Chris y el general Briggs seguían reunidos en el despacho de Chris.

-bueno Chris tal y como ya te habrás imaginado no estoy aquí sin un motivo-dijo el hombre mayor sonriendo- bien-prosiguió el hombre tras meditar sus siguientes palabras durante un instante- quiero que entrenes a un grupo de novatos nuevo, todos ellos vienen del equipo Delta, son jóvenes y están motivados, pero necesitan que alguien los guíe- y acto seguido echo mano al maletín que traía consigo y de el saco 4 carpetas marrones, cada una de las cuales contenía fichas médicas, pruebas de actitud, físicas etc….-estos serán tus nuevos reclutas: Carl Alfonso, Andy Walker, Ben Airhart, y el más joven de todos Piers Nivans pero que no te engañe su edad, está a la altura de todos los demás - y colocó todas las carpetas encima del escritorio- quiero que le eches un vistazo a sus expedientes, y que empieces a trabajar con ellos a partir de la semana que viene.

-señor eso es muy poco tiempo-dijo Chris- tengo que encontrar a alguien que cuide de Evans, y hace un tiempo que no hago este tipo de cosas, hasta ahora siempre habíamos sido Jill y yo-dijo él con nostalgia al pensar en Jill

-soy consciente de que hace mucho que no trabajas con novatos, pero también sé que eres el más idóneo para este trabajo-dijo el general con total sinceridad.

-bien me encargare de esos chicos-dijo cogiendo las carpetas.

-muy bien-dijo el general levantándose de su asiento- entonces te veré el lunes por la cede

-allí estaré-dijo mientras se levantaba y ambos se dirigían de nuevo hacia el salón.

Cuando llegaron al salón encontraron a Claire y Leon sentados en el suelo junto a Evans. Claire y el pequeño se encontraban dibujando entretenidamente en una hoja de papel, mientras Leon los observaba sin poder apartar la vista de Claire.

-bueno señorita Redfield, agente Kennedy, ha sido un placer volver a verles-dijo a modo de despido el general- Adiós Evans-dijo al ver que el niño se le había quedado mirando-espero que te mejores-dijo haciendo sonreír al pequeño.

-Adiós señor-dijo tímidamente el niño.

-Adiós general-dijeron al unisonó Claire y Leon mientras se levantaban del suelo para así poder despedirse del general.

Una vez se fue el general, Chris se sentó pesadamente en el sofá junto a su hermana y Leon, inmediatamente después Evans se acercó a su padre con la intención de que lo cogiera en brazos y así poder sentarse en el regazo de su padre, como tanto le gustaba hacer.

-bueno-intervino Claire-¿Qué quería el general Briggs?-preguntó un tanto intrigada

-quiere que vuelva a la B.S.A.A. para entrenar a un grupo de novatos.

-Eso es genial-dijo emocionada Claire

-si, pero ahora debo de encontrar alguien que pueda cuidar de Evans cuando yo no esté-dijo mirando al niño, quien había posado su pequeña cabecita contra el pecho de su padre y tenía los ojos cerrados.- no me hace gracia dejarlo solo

-si quieres puedo ayudarte-dijo ella-conozco a una chica que está a punto de terminar la carrera de magisterio infantil, y ahora mismo está buscando un trabajo que pueda combinar con sus estudios-dijo Claire tras pensarlo durante un rato.

-¿quién es?, ¿de que la conoces?-preguntó interesado su hermano.

-se llama Emily Saunders. Su madre trabaja conmigo en TerraSave. Es una gran chica, no fuma, no bebe, y tiene una media de matrícula de honor. Si quieres puedo hablar con su madre, para que le diga que quieres conocerla.

-¿harías eso por mi?-pregunto el mayor de los Redfield

-pues claro-dijo ella sacando su móvil del bolsillo para llamarla- voy al despacho para llamarla, ahora vuelvo-les dijo a ambos.

Una vez Claire hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, Chris se volvió para mirar a Leon, quien de repente parecía sentirse intimidado por el mayor de los Redfield.

-Leon-empezó Chris-quiero hablar contigo

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto dudoso el joven

-que crees que no se cómo miras a mi hermana últimamente-respondió haciéndole sonrojarse- la miras del mismo modo en que seguramente miraba yo a Jill. Sé que Claire me dirá que pasa entre vosotros cuando esté preparada, pero hasta entonces, quiero que cuides de ella, y no le hagas daño, he visto llorar a mi hermanita por hombres que le han hecho daño, y no quiero que eso le pase contigo.

-no lo dudes Chris, no pienso hacerle daño a tu hermana, yo la quiero-dijo con total sinceridad.

-bien, me alegro de oírte decir eso.

-muy bien Chris-dijo Claire desde el fondo del pasillo- Emily vendrá esta tarde para hablar contigo-dijo sonriendo-dice que estará aquí sobre las 5. ¿Qué os pasa?-dijo al ver el rostro serio de ambos cuando entro en el salón.

-nada. Solo hablábamos del partido de la pasada noche-dijo Leon sonriendo.

-si tu lo dices. Chris, Leon y yo vamos a ir a comer hoy fuera, espero que no te importe, estaré de vuelta para antes de las 5-dijo la pelirroja.

-no, claro que no me importa-dijo el- es más Evans y yo ya habíamos planeado un gran día, entre jugando y viendo algunas películas de dibujos animados. Vete tranquila, estaremos bien-dijo el sonriendo.

-pues muy bien, Leon cojo mi chaqueta y estoy lista.

Ya en el restaurante en que la joven pareja había decidido parase para almorzar, Claire intento sonsacarle a Leon de que habían estado hablando ambos cuando ella se fue para llamar por teléfono.

-entonces…¿de qué hablasteis?-le preguntó

-ya te lo dijimos, sobre el partido de rugbi-dijo el encogiendose de hombros.

-Leon será un buen agente del gobierno, pero a mi no me puedes mentir-dijo ella

-esta bien, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Chris-dijo el susurrándole

-de acuerdo-dijo ella acercándose para así poder enterarse con más facilidad

-estuvimos hablando sobre… que equipos creemos que jugaran la Super Bowl este año-dijo el riéndose de ella

-pero serás-dijo ella lanzándose un pequeño trozo de su servilleta de papel- esta me la pagaras Kennedy.

Mientras tanto, Chris y su hijo ya habían terminado de cenar y se disponían a ver una película de dibujos animado, pero antes Chris pensó que era mejor hablarle a Evans sobre la niñera, por eso cuando termino de limpiar los platos del almuezo, se dirigió al salón donde Evans ya le esperaba con la caja de un DVD en la mano.

-¿ya sabes cual quieres ver?-le preguntó

-si-dijo el niño sonriendo-esta-y le enseño la caja

- Ratatouille. Muy bien pero antes tengo que decirte una cosa- dijo cogiéndole en brazos en sentándole en el sillón junto a él-verás papa dentro de un par de días va a tener que volver al trabajo, pero va a venir alguien que va a cuidar de ti, mientras yo no este, esta tarde va a venir alguien a casa, y quiero que te portes bien ¿de acuerdo?-le preguntó sonriendo

-vale- dijo el niño

-muy bien y ahora vamos a ver la peli.

-bien-dijo emocionado el niño.

Durante el transcurso de la película, padre e hijo se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, completamente ajenos a la hora, por eso no oyeron sonar el timbre, ni la llegada de la pelirroja a la casa.

-te ruego que le disculpes-le dijo Claire a Emily-anoche ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir mucho. ¿Quieres pasar a la cocina y tomamos un café?-le sugirió

-si claro-respondió la joven.

-estoy segura de que en cuanto a Chris le llegue el olor a café se despertara-dijo mirando a su hermano, el cual estaba tumbado en el sofá y Evans estaba durmiendo en sima suya, protegido por el brazo de su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Claire saco su móvil del bolsillo y realizo un par de foto con el fin de inmortalizar el momento.- venga vamos a la concina-le dijo a la chica.

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos a Chris ya le llego el olor a café recién hecho, lentamente abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que su hijo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente encima suya. Con mucho cuidado levantó al niño, al mismo tiempo que el intentaba levantarse del sofá, y luego lo tumbo en de nuevo en el sofá. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió hacia la cocina, y allí se sorprendió al ver a su hermana, y a una joven de no más de 21 años allí sentadas tomándose un café.

-hola Chris-dijo la pelirroja cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina- te presento a Emily Saunders, la chica de la que te hable esta mañana.

-hola Claire. Emily-dijo el valiéndose hacia la chica en cuestión-encantado de conocerte. ¿Llevas mucho rato ya aquí?-preguntó cortésmente.

-no, solo llevo aquí un par de minutos-le contesto la chica

-siento haberte hecho esperar. Anoche Evans se puso malo con el estómago y digamos que ninguno de los dos consiguió pegar mucho ojo.

-no se preocupe, mientras he estado hablando con Claire, y me ha estado poniendo al corriente con algunas cosas.

-bien-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que había en la cocina- háblame un poco sobre ti, es decir, si voy a dejar a Evans contigo, antes quiero saber como eres, espero que no te importe

-no tranquilo, lo considero algo normal, y muy sensato por su parte.

Entonces durante la siguiente media hora, Emily estuvo respondiendo a todas y cada una de las preguntas que cualquiera de los dos hermanos Redfield le hiciera.

Antes de que Emily se fuera, Evans se había despertado de su siesta, y con el fin de que el niño se adaptara rápidamente a ella, Chris dejo que ambos estuvieran jugando durante un buen rato, mientras los observaba desde la distancia.

-tenías razón Claire-le dijo a su hermana-es perfecta. Mírala, Evans lleva un buen rato jugando con ella como si la conociera de siempre. Con ella aquí me voy más tranquilo el lunes a trabajar-dijo sonriéndola

-me alegro de que te caiga bien-y le beso en la frente-me voy a mi cuarto, a ver si hago algo del trabajo

El resto del fin de semana, transcurrió sin incidencias, Evans por fin se recupero de su leve gastroenteritis, y Chris se fue mucho más tranquilo al dejarlo a primera hora de la mañana con Emily, quien a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su canguro.

Durante la parte de la tarde del sábado y gran parte del domingo, Chris leyó todos y cada uno de los informes que el general Briggs le había llevado a casa el Viernes por la mañana. Ahora le tocaba ver con sus propios ojos, que clase de reclutas le habían tocado.


	8. Nuevos Reclutas

**Hola a todos, siento no haber subido este capitulo antes. Este ha sido hasta ahora sin duda el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, sobre todo porque tenía ganas de que dos de mis personajes favoritos por fin se conocieran, sabéis de quienes os halo ¿verdad?.**

**Bueno para aquellos que me han pedido que aparezca ya Jill, os digo que tengo previsto que en el capitulo 10 salga por fin, yo también tengo ganas de que salga ya, y os lo aviso, apenas voy ha hablar sobre la misión de Africa, porque la verdad es que me resultaría un poco pesado y juego esta genial, vamos a ser sinceros ^_^.**

**En el próximo capitulo de esta historia, tratará sobre todo de Piers y Emily os lo aviso también. **

**Bueno ha llegado la hora de dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leeis esta historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS, sobre todo a Aleja y Residente 1234, que me dejaron reviews que me dieron fuerzas para poder escribir este nuevo capitulo.**

**sin más os dejo con el capitulo, que seguro que much s ya estaís deseando de leer,**

**un saludo, **

**NAMINE REDFIELD**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Nuevos Reclutas

Tras dejar temprano a Evans con Emily, Chris puso rumbo a la sede de la B.S.A.A., hoy era el día en el que conocería a los que a partir de ese momento iban a ser su nuevo grupo de reclutas.

Tras llegar a la sede y presentar su documentación a los guardias que había a la entrada, Chris se tomo su tiempo para encontrar un lugar en el que aparcar su coche. Aun tenía serias dudas sobre si él era el más idóneo para entrenar a esos chicos, como ya le había dicho con anterioridad a su general, hacía años que no entrenaba a un grupo de novatos.

Sin mucha gana, se bajo de su coche y se dirigió al maletero para coger su equipo, tras cogerlo puso rumbo al edificio principal. Una vez dentro se encontró con el general Briggs.

-Chris-dijo sorprendido su superior-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Tus reclutas están convocados para dentro de una hora.

-ya lo sé general, pero me gustaría preparme un poco para antes de que ellos lleguen. ¿Dónde tengo que reunirme con ellos?

-te he asignado un aula-dijo el general al tiempo que cogía el registro de salas y buscaba cual era el aula- aquí esta-dijo el hombre señalando una- Aula A1D2 edificio 6-dijo el hombre mirándole.

-¿durante cuánto tiempo tendré que entrenarles?, porque creo que el otro día no me lo llegó a decir…

-Chris, no me andaré con rodeos, quiero que esos chicos se conviertan en tu nuevo equipo.

-Pero señor, yo siempre trabajo solo-le respondió él

-lo sé, pero eso se termino-dijo tajantemente el general- no quiero que ninguno de mis hombres, vuelva a ir solo a una misión y eso te incluye a ti Chris-le respondió firmemente el general

-¿Qué entrenamiento quiere que les dé señor?-pregunto Chris al cabo de unos segundos

-quiero clases teóricas y prácticas. Quiero que sepan diferenciar entre un zombie, un licker, ganados etc. Que sepan defenderse en el campo de batalla.

-bien señor-dijo Chris-si me disculpa, tengo muchas cosas que planificar.

Y sin más se alejo de su superior y puso rumbo a la clase que le había sido asignada, tenía mucho que planificar.

Una vez llegó a la clase, se sentó en la mesa más grande, la cual supuso que debía de ser la del profesor. _Dios mío, yo profesor-_pensó sarcásticamente

-si pudieras verme Jill-dijo en voz alta- a mí que nunca se me ha dado bien explicar con palabras las acciones, que voy a hacer.

Y sin más dilación sacó las mismas carpetas que el general Briggs le había dejado en casa hacia un par de días. Una por una las fue abriendo, y de todas ellas sacó un folio en blanco, que contenía anotaciones propias sobre cada uno de los cuatro soldados que a partir de ese momento tendría bajo su mando.

Mentalmente, fue repasando uno por uno todos y cada unos de los perfiles, intentando memorizar hasta el último detalle. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a oír jaleo por el pasillo, alzó su brazo y miró la hora: las 8:30, sus reclutas debían de llegar de un momento a otro.

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del fondo se abrió, y por ella apareció un joven, de no más 22 años. _Ese debe de ser el chico del que me habló el general_- pensó Chris en su fuero interno. El chico tenía cara de no haber podido pegar ojo en las últimas noches, así que pesadamente se dejo caer en un asiento y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa, para luego deposita su cabeza sobre una de ellas.

Un par de minutos más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por ella aparecieron otros 4 chicos más, todos ellos un poco más mayores que el que había entrado primero. Entre ellos iban riéndose y gastándose bromas, pasaron cerca de donde se encontraba el primero y se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, y al final se sentaron una fila por delante suya.

_Genial_-pensó Chris, al tiempo que se levantaba de su mesa- _problemas de grupo, lo que me faltaba._

-bien, veo que ya estáis aquí todos- empezó Chris al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la mesa- me presentare. Soy Christopher Redfield, pero podéis llamarme Chris. Soy uno de los doce fundadores de esta organización para la que trabajáis, y a partir de este momento seré vuestro capitán. Voy a encargarme personalmente de entrenaros a todos y cada uno de vosotros cuatro. Yo ya me he presentado, ahora quiero que uno por uno, os pongáis de pie y vengáis aquí a donde estoy yo, os presentéis, digas a que unidad pertenecíais y cuál era vuestro puesto.- y sin más se levantó de la mesa, cogió sus papeles y fue a sentarse al final de la clase, para de ese modo poder tomar notas tranquilamente.

En cuanto Chris se sentó, vio como uno de los cuatro chicos que venían juntos se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía a la parte delantera de la clase.

-me llamo Andrew Walker, pero todos me llaman Andy. Antes pertenecía al equipo Beta, y me encargaba de las comunicaciones.

-muy bien Andy, ya puedes sentarte-dijo Chris

Entonces el siguiente en levantarse fue otro de los que estaba sentado junto a Andy

-yo soy Ben Airhart, pertenecía al quipo Beta, y era el médico de mi unidad

-¿tienes conocimiento en armas Ben?-preguntó Chris

-sí señor.

-Bien puedes sentarte-le indicó Chris

Por último se levanto un joven, con aire latino

-hola, yo soy Carl Alfonso, pertenecía al equipo Beta, y me encargaba del armamento pesado.

-bien, puedes sentarte.

El siguiente en levantarse fue un chico alto y con aspecto de duro

-soy Jason Burn, del equipo Beta y soy experto en explosivos, y a diferencia de otros aquí presentes se hacer bien mi trabajo-dijo mirando fríamente a Piers, el joven agacho rápidamente la cabeza.

-explícate. ¿Piensas que los que aquí estamos trabajamos peor que tú?-pregunto Chris al tiempo que anotaba en sus papeles unas cuantas cosas.

-lo que quiere decir es que sé muy bien como hacer mi trabajo sin poner en riesgo la vida de los demás. A diferencia de otra persona que está aquí sentada.

Chris levanto la cabeza de sus papeles y siguió la mirada de Jason y vio que de quien estaba hablando era de Piers.- siéntate- le dijo

Finalmente se levantó el chico más joven, se puso delante del resto, y tras soltar un largo suspiro empezó a hablar.

-soy Piers Nivans-dijo el joven, lo que hizo que Jason y Andy, soltaran un fuerte gemido de insatisfacción, gemido que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los que se encontraban allí presentes- era del equipo Gamma y era francotirador.

-¿has dicho que tu apellido era Nivans?-pregunto Chris curioso

-si señor- dijo el joven

-Nivans- volvió a repetir Chris-¿me es familiar tu apellido?, ¿quién es tu padre?-preguntó interesado

-Adams Nivans, mi padre es general del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos- dijo el joven- ¿algo más señor?-pregunto el joven con ganas de poder volver a sentarse

-no, puedes sentarte- y acto seguido se levanto de su asiento, y volvió a encaminarse hacia el principio de la clase-siéntate con tus compañeros Piers-le indicó al joven.

El joven hizo lo que su capitán le ordeno y se sentó junto a Ben, el único que hasta ese momento no había mostrado mucho desprecio por el joven.

-bien, ahora voy a explicaros lo que a partir de este momento vamos a hacer. Os quiero aquí a las 8 de la mañana, para ser más concretos, os quiero en campo de entrenamiento. D de la mañana, correremos y haremos ejercicio físico. Luego tendréis unos 15 minutos para daros una ducha rápida, y os meteréis en clase, las clases serán por la mañana, de 9:15 a 1:30, tendréis dos horas para almorzar y descansar un poco, y por último, volveremos a hacer ejercicio físico y a poner en práctica lo aprendido ese día. ¿os habéis enterado?-dijo finalmente Chris

-si señor-dijeron todos sus subordinados.

-muy bien, entonces comenzaremos ahora mismo, os quiero a todos en las pistas de entrenamiento, con ropa deportiva. Vamos a hacer un par de ejercicios físicos para ver como estáis de forma.

Y dicho eso Chris salió por la puerta del aula dispuesto a ir a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Jason en cuanto vio que su capitán se hubo marchado del aula se volvió rápidamente hacia Piers, quien en ese momento tenía la cabeza agachada y no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los allí presentes.

-sabes deberías volver a casa pequeño Nivans- le dijo Jason- esto no es para niños. Aquí no vendrá mama a ayudarte

-que te jodan Jason- dijo en voz alta Piers, y acto seguido se levanto de su asiento y se disponía a salir de la clase, cuando inesperadamente Jason, lo agarro por el cuello de la camiseta, y acto seguido tiró de él. Sin previo aviso y sorprendiendo a todos los allí presenten le golpeo fuertemente en la cara. El joven no se esperaba el golpe y no consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo.

-esto es por Sean. Tú eres el culpable de que este muerto. No sé cómo han podido darte su puesto, solo eres una escoria-le grito hecho una furia, mientras Andy y Carl intentaban separar a Jason de Piers.

De repente Chris volvió a entrar en el aula, debido a que se había dejado su teléfono móvil encima de la mesa. Al ver que Andy y Carl sujetaban a un furioso Jason, y de que Piers estaba en el suelo, junto con Ben.

-a alguien le importaría explicarme qué acaba de pasar- pregunto Chris sorprendido.

-nada señor-dijo Piers mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo- no ha pasado nada-volvió a repetir

-si no ha sido nada, ¿cómo explicas la sangre de tu camiseta?

El joven abrió un par de veces la boca, pero al igual que la abrió la volvió a cerrar.

-Ben- le dijo Chris al médico del grupo-lleva a Piers a la enfermería y que le miren la nariz y el labio.

-si señor-respondió rápidamente Ben- vamos Piers

En el momento en que los dos se marcharon por la puerta Chris se volvió hacia los otros tres reclutas que aun quedaban en el aula.

-¿a alguno de ustedes les importaría explicarme que le ha pasado a Nivans?-volvió a pedir Chris

-ya se lo ha dicho el. No ha pasado nada-dijo en tono desafiante Jason

-muy bien. Si nadie tiene ganas de explicar que ha pasado, habrá consecuencias. Avisar a vuestros compañeros de que las clases quedan suspendidas. Os quiero a los tres en diez minutos en las pistas de entrenamiento.- y sin más volvió a salir del aula.

Mientras Chris deambulaba por el edificio pensando en qué podía haber pasado en el aula cuando él la abandono, se encontró con el general Briggs.

-General-dijo Chris para llamar la atención de su superior- ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?-preguntó

-si claro, que ocurre-pregunto el general una vez Chris se puso a su altura.

-¿hay algo sobre el grupo de reclutas que tenga que saber que no haya sido comentado en los informes?

-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto serio el general

-creo que ha habido un enfrentamiento entre dos de ellos. Nivans y Burn. No sé quién empezó primero.

-sabía que iba a haber problemas. Veras en la última misión en la que colaboraron conjuntamente el equipo Gamma y el Beta hubo complicaciones. El hermano de Jason, Sean Burn murió.

-¿y qué tiene que ver Nivans en esto?-pregunto dudoso Chris

-Nivans era uno de los francotiradores que se encargaba de asegurar el perímetro.

-¿es buena idea tener a Nivans en el equipo alfa?

-si-respondió de inmediato el general-es un gran chico y tiene potencial. Solo necesita que alguien le instruya. Y en cuanto a Burn, si ha agredido a uno de sus compañeros será mejor tomar medidas cuanto antes, no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir. Si hay tensiones es mejor eliminarlas en cuanto antes.-dijo tajantemente el general

-si señor-respondió Chris

Tras despedirse de su general Chris siguió andando por el edificio tras girar un par de esquinas y andar por un par de pasillos, se encontró de frente con Piers y Ben. Piers llevaba una bolsa de hielo en labio con el fin de aliviar un poco la hinchazón del labio. En cuanto a su nariz, esta iba cubierta por una par de gasas y un poco de esparadrapo.

-capitán-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono al ver a Chris.

-descansen-dijo Chris-¿Cómo estas Nivans?-pregunto al ver la cara del joven con más detenimiento.

-estoy bien señor- dijo el joven.

-¿y la nariz?

-no está rota, señor

-muy bien. Quiero que ustedes dos se cambien de ropa y vayan inmediatamente al campo de entrenamiento junto con sus compañeros.

-si señor-dijeron los dos

Tras pasar todo el día haciendo ejercicios intensos a modo de castigo, Chris finalmente volvió a darles la oportunidad de que le explicaran que es lo que había pasado esta mañana.

Al final la historia termino con que Andy, Ben y Carl le contaron en privado a Chris la situación y porque Jason había golpeado a Piers. Después de esa declaración Chris les dejo que fueran a ducharse a todos menos a Nivans y a Burn, y junto con ellos fue al despacho del general Briggs. Chris fue el primero en entrar al despacho, dejando a los otros dos en el pasillo

-prepárate pequeño Piers, dentro de poco estarás fuera del equipo y con un poco de suerte hasta de la organización-dijo Jason en tono malicioso

Piers no se molesto si quiera en responderle, sabía que si estaba en el equipo Alfa era porque se lo merecía debido a su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Al cabo de unos minutos más de espera la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella se asomo Chris

-muy bien- dijo Chris tras abrir la puerta del despacho-ya podéis pasar

El primero en levantarse de su asiento fue Jason, quien entró con aires de grandeza en el despacho de su superior. Unos segundos después entró Piers.

-sentaos-indico el general Briggs- he estado hablando hasta hace un momento con vuestro capitán- empezó el hombre mayor-y hemos llegado a una conclusión que creemos es la mejor para el equipo. Burn-dijo mirando fijamente a Jason- golpear a un compañero sea cuales sean los motivos no está bien visto, y como no es la primera vez que te metes en líos de esta manera, quedas relegado al tercer grupo, es decir al Gamma, hasta que aprendas a tratar como es debido a tus compañeros.

-pero señor-dijo Jasón-eso no es justo. Esto no ha sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera metido a esta escoria en el grupo-dijo refiriéndose a Piers- no habría pasado nada-se quejo el al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-vete-le dijo Chris- cuando estés más calmado vuelves-le dijo Chris.

Rápidamente Jason salió del despacho no sin antes darle un empujón a la silla en la que se encontraba sentado Piers.

-en cuanto a ti Nivans-dijo el general Briggs-tu capitán y yo hemos pensado en que como eres el más joven del grupo y el que tiene menos experiencia, seas su ayudante.

-pero señor-dijo el joven mirando tanto a su capitán como al general-¿ayudante?-volvió a repetir el

-si mi ayudante-intervino Chris- me ayudaras con el papeleo, eso incluye informes de misiones, inventariado.….

-con todos mis respetos señor-dijo mirando al general-¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-porque cuando te pregunte esta mañana que había pasado en el aula, tú me mentiste-dijo Chris- si cometes un error, si te equivocas o hay una discusión tienes que decirlo, no puedes ocultar la verdad. Hoy ha sido solo una pelea, pero el día de mañana en un campo de batalla nos puede costar la vida a todos, una simple mentira-concluyo Chris-así que como castigo-continuo Chris al cabo de unos segundos- me ayudarás con el papeleo. ¿de acuerdo?

-si señor-dijo el joven-¿algo más?

-no-dijo el general-ya puedes marcharte.

Piers se levanto lentamente y sin hacer ruido de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-adiós señor, capitán-se despidió el joven

Transcurridos un par de meses desde el enfrentamiento, Piers seguí siendo el ayudante de su capitán, lo cual encontraba un tanto frustrante, ya que su capitán no era muy dado a rellenar informes, y siempre los dejaba para última hora.

Una noche, justo cuando Piers iba a irse ya a casa a tener un buen merecido descanso, se dio cuenta de que su capitán se había ido ya a casa, dejándose un par de papeles importantes sin rellenar.

Mientras tanto, el hogar de los Redfield, Emily ya había terminado de cuidar a Evans ese día y se disponía a marcharse a casa a terminar unos trabajos, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impedía.

-vamos Evans, tengo que irme, es un poco tarde- dijo Emily

-quédate un rato más por fa Emily-le pidió el niño

-no puedo, además tu padre ya está aquí-le dijo al pequeño- el te bañara y te meterá en la cama.

Entonces alguien llamo al timbre de la casa

-Emily, ¿te importaría abrir la puerta por favor?- dijo Chris desde su despacho- es que estoy hablando por teléfono.

-no, no me importa

Emily se dirigió a la puerta con Evans en brazos, al abrirla se encontró con un joven, de no más de 22 años. Él era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el pelo corto y de un tono marrón chocolate, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa roja.

-hola-dijo el tímidamente- ¿está el capitán Redfield?

-si, claro pasa- dijo ella abriéndole la puerta- soy Emily Saunders- dijo ella presentándose

-yo soy Piers, Piers Nivans- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa- hola Evans- dijo saludando al pequeño- ¿te acuerdas de mí pequeño?

-si-respondió el niño

-Chris está en su despacho atendiendo una llamada de teléfono-dijo la joven- si quieres puedes esperarle en el salón.

-bien-dijo Piers tímidamente.

Piers siguió a Emily por la casa hasta que llegaron al salón. Una vez allí dejo a Evans en el sofá, y ella se sentó junto al niño. Piers prefirió esperar de pie.

Al cabo de unos segundos se hizo un profundo silencio incomodo en la sala para ambos, hasta que finalmente Emily se atrevió a romperlo.

-así que- empezó la joven- ¿trabajas para Chris?

-si, soy uno de sus subordinados y quien le ayuda con el papeleo de la oficina-dijo el mirándola fijamente- ¿y tu?-pregunto interesado

-soy la canguro de Evans, yo me encargo de él cuando Chris o su hermano no pueden quedarse con el pequeño- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, quien estaba jugando tranquilamente con su osito de peluche.- ¿y a Evans de que le conoces?

-Chris tuvo que llevarlo un día al despacho-le respondió el.

La conversación de ambos se vio truncada por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban al salón

-Emily-dijo Chris una vez estuvo en el marco de la puerta- ¿quién era?

-el- dijo ella mientras señalaba a Piers con la mano

Chris siguió con la vista la dirección de la mano de la chica y se sorprendió al ver a Piers de pie en un lado del sofá

-Piers-dijo sorprendido Chris- ¿qué haces aquí?

-se fue sin rellenar estos papeles-dijo el joven al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha y le mostraba una carpeta-y son para el lunes sin falta

-¿son los papeles para el nuevo recluta?-pregunto Chris

-si señor

-como he podido olvidarme. Menos mal que tú te has acordado, sino el general Briggs se hubiera puesto hecho una furia-dijo el sonriendo.

-siento interrumpir Chris- dijo Emily, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio observando la escena- pero tengo que irme, seguramente mi padre ya me estará esperando fuera.

-o si es verdad perdona Emily-dijo Chris volviéndose hacia ella-muchísmas gracias por haber cuidado de Evans.

-el es un encanto. Bueno guapo-dijo acercándose a Evans- pórtate bien, nos vemos el lunes- y le dio un beso en su cabecita

-adiós Emily-dijo el niño

-Hasta el lunes Chris. Adiós Piers-y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al joven, el cual le respondió con otra. Y sin más la joven se marchó por la puerta de la casa.

Cuando la joven se marchó Piers se volvió hacia Chris, quien le observaba detenidamente, debido a la reacción que Emily había tenido, el siempre había pensado que Emily era una chica muy tímida y el que le hubiera dedicado aquella sonrisa a Piers lo pilló un poco chocante.

-¿qué pasa capitán?-preguntó Piers al tiempo que notaba como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojizo.

-nada-respondió el divertido al tiempo que volvía su atención de nuevo hacia los papeles que Piers le había llevado.

* * *

**bueno, ¿qué os pareció el capitulo?**

**¿un nuevo recluta...? seguro que sabéis de quien se trata ^.^ Prometo un adelanto de lo que va a pasar a quien lo adivine... (¿qué mala soy eh?)**

**Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por leer el capitulo**

**NAMINE REDFIELD**


	9. nuevos sentimientos

**Hola a todos que tal?**

**Ahora mismo acabo de terminar este nuevo capitulo, es que no quería comenzar la semana habiendo dejado el otro capitulo (el cual creo que no ha tenido mucho existo, es más a mi no he gustó mucho). sin embargo, este espero que si os guste, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien mientras lo escribía y para mi gusto me gusta mucho.**

**Bueno, antes de dejaros que ****leáis este nuevo capitulo quiero anunciaros algo. Tengo pagina en deviantart, me llamo NamineShepherd, la dirección la podeis encontrar en mi perfil ^_^ , aqui quiero intentar subir dibujos y cosas que pueden hacer referencia a mis fic, porque yo creo que a veces, cuando leemos un libro y lo intentamos recrear en nuestra cabeza, es mucho más fácil cuando tenemos una pequeña idea del aspecto de los personajes no?**

**bueno, que disfrutéis del capitulo y dejadme vuestras críticas, sugerencias...**

**Muchas gracias, **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capitulo 9: encontrando nuevos sentimientos

Emily se encontraba sentada en uno de los múltiples bancos que había en el campo de entrenamiento que la B.S.A.A. solía utilizar para sus entrenamientos. Junto a ella se encontraba Evans, el cual se encontraba jugando entretenidamente con sus coches de juguete.

Al ver que el niño estaba tan entretenido jugando, ella se pudo relajar un poco y pensar en sus cosas. Hacía ya una semana desde que había conocido a aquel joven que tenía esos hermosos ojos de color miel que la tenían tan enamorada –_oh no_-pensó la joven en su fuero interno- _me estoy enamorando de él. Pero si apenas le conozco y casi ni hemos hablado. _

En un intento por intentar quitar la imagen del joven de su cabeza, ella volvio a fijar la vista al frente, a lo lejos Chris y Piers estaban terminando su entrenamiento, con el resto de reclutas que completaban el grupo que lideraba Chris. Todos ellos estaban sentados en el césped realizando múltiples estiramientos, al mismo tiempo.

De repente la joven vio como uno de los reclutas se la quedó mirando fijamente, y este comenzó a hablar con Piers, el cual se volvió rápidamente y la vio a lo lejos. Este sonrió tímidamente y se volvió hacia el resto del grupo de compañeros que empezaron a burlarse de él, ya que el joven se había puesto un poco colorado.

Emily sonrió internamente, se veía que Piers era el más joven y con diferencia de todo el grupo, y como consecuencia todos lo trataban como el hermanito pequeño del grupo.

Finalmente todos se levantaron de césped y vio como Piers se sacudía el pantalón corto de deporte que llevaba, en un intento por quitarse las hojitas que se le habían quedado pegadas. Emily aprovecho ese momento para mirar con detenimiento al joven, ya que la otra vez no pudo hacerlo, se veía de lejos que hacía mucho ejercicio que se debía de cuidar bien.

-_oh no_- volvió a repetir la joven por segunda vez en su fuero interno- _vienen hacia aquí, espero no volver a ponerme sonrojada como la otra noche en el coche de mi madre_

_Flash- back_

_ Emily acaba de salir por la puerta de la casa de Chris. Nada más cerrar la puerta se quedó parada justo detrás de ella, aún no era capaz de dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le había dedicado su mejor sonrisa a aquel joven tan guapo y el le había correspondido. Normalmente ella no tenía ese tipo de suerte, cuando le sonreía a algún chico, ese no se daba cuenta o bien pasaba olímpicamente de ella. Pero ese no fue el caso._

_ Enseguida la joven se percató de que el coche de su madre estaba parad justo en frente de donde ella se encontraba, y que su madre la estaba observando detenidamente. _

_ Rápidamente Emily se alejó de la puerta de la casa y puso rumbo hacia el coche de su madre. Cuando subió a el le dedicó un simple hola a su madre, se colocó el cinturón y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla del copiloto, al tiempo que su madre arrancaba el motor._

_ -me vas a decir qué te ocurre Emily-dijo su madre_

_ -no me pasa nada mama-dijo ella sin mirarla_

_ -no sé porqué pero no te creo. ¿Qué ha pasado?-volvió a insistir_

_ -nada mama-volvió a repetir _

_ -no tendrá algo que ver ese joven alto y guapo que visto entrar en la casa hace un par de minutos ¿no?_

_ Emily se volvió rápidamente para mirar a su madre abrió la boca para intentar contestarle que no, pero de su boca no salió nada, simplemente comenzó a sonrojarse profundamente, a lo que su madre respondió con una suave risa. _

_Fin del Flash back _

-Emily- la llamo Evans sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-¿si cielo?-dijo ella acariciándole el pelo

-¿puedo ir hacia papa?-pregunto el pequeño señalando con su manita hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-si, claro- y vio como el niño salía corriendo de su lado y se dirigía hacia su padre, este al verlo lo cogió en brazos y le beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el niño se riera fuertemente. – Hola- saludo cuando todos llegaron a donde se encontraba ella.

-hola Emily- la saludo Chris-¿te puedes esperar un momento? Así me ducho y luego ya me encargo yo de él. Porque hoy vamos a ir a jugar con la pelota al parque ¿verdad campeón?-le dijo al niño mientras le hacía cosquillas en el barriga.

-si claro tranquilo. Aún me queda un rato para coger el autobús-dijo ella mientras terminaba de recoger los juguetes del pequeño

-¿autobús?, ¿aun tienes el coche en el taller?-preguntó Chris al tiempo que pensaba en un plan.

-si, y creo que esta vez no va a tener arreglo- respondió ella sonriendo

-¿vas a la residencia universitaria?, porque creo que Piers va para la universidad a entregar unos trabajos- le respondió con sutileza. Desde hacía una semana, cuando ambos jóvenes se habían encontrado en su casa, sabía que había algo de química entre ambos- ¡Piers!-llamó al joven que estaba cogiendo su mochila y se disponía a poner rumbo a los vestuario.

-¿si capitán?-dijo acercándose

-¿podrías acercar a Emily a la residencia universitaria?, tiene el coche en el taller…

-si claro, sin problemas-le respondió entusiasmado el joven, mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿te puedes esperar quince minutos? Así me ducho antes de irme…-dijo aun sonriendo el joven.

-si claro tranquilo-dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente-yo tengo que esperar de todas formas a Chris

-bien-dijo el joven- ahora vuelvo, y junto con el resto de sus compañeros puso rumbo a los vestuarios.

Una vez Piers entró en el pequeño vestuario vio como sus tres compañeros y su capitán se habían quedado mirándole. El joven enseguida empezó a sonrojarse

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó tímidamente

-nuestro pequeño Piers tiene un cita-dijo el plan burlón Andy mientras se acercaba a Piers y le daba un ligero tirón de sus sonrojadas mejillas

-o venga ya no me jodáis-se quejo Piers mientras empujaba lejos a Andy- solo la voy a llevar a su residencia.

-si claro- agrego Ben- solo llevarla-dijo en tono bromista

-lo digo en serio- dijo un poco enfadado el joven

Ante el comentario de Piers, todos los allí presentes empezaron a reírse fuertemente, incluido Chris, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido ajeno a los comentarios burlones.

-venga chicos dejad ya al pobre Piers- dijo Chris mientras se acercaba al joven.

-esta bien capitán- se quejo Carl

-¿le han dicho alguna vez que es un aguafiestas, señor?-dijo Andy mientras ponía rumbo a las duchas

-muchas veces-le respondió Chris en el mismo tono burlón

Una vez vio Chris que todos se habían marchado a las duchas, y oyó el ruido del agua correr, se volvió hacia Piers, quien estaba sentado junto a su mochila, empezando a sacar su toalla, el champú y la ropa limpia que se iba a poner.

-Piers-dijo Chris sentándose en un banco que estaba justo en frente del joven-a mi no me engañas- empezó- se que sientes algo por Emily. Lo veo en tu cara

-por favor capitán-le respondió el joven sin atreverse a mirarle a cara-no siga usted también

-venga ya Piers- continuó Chris- no hay nada malo.

-capitán-volvió a repetir el joven esta vez mirándole a los ojos fijamente

-esta bien-dijo Chris levantándose del banco y acercándose a sus cosas para poder poner rumbo a las duchas.

Cuando Piers vio que su capitán también se había marchado a las duchas, se recostó sobre la pared que había detrás suya. _Es cierto que me gusta Emily_-reconoció el joven-_ ojalá supiera que hacer- _se lamentó el joven mientras se quitaba la camiseta que estaba completamente sudada y agarrando s toalla puso rumbo a las duchas, con la esperanza de que sus compañeros no quisieran seguir torturándole con sus burlas.

Por su parte Emily estaba esperando sentada en el mismo banco que hacia un rato a que tanto Chris como Piers salieran de los vestuarios. Mientras tanto para aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a su madre e informarle de que no cogería el autobús, ya que alguien la iba a acercar. La reacción de su madre fue de completa sorpresa, pero por suerte para Emily ella no soltó ningún comentario, lo cual era un alivio para la joven.

Unos segundos después de haberle colgado a su madre, salieron tres jóvenes Andy, Carl y Ben, los tres se la quedaron mirando, le sonrieron y le dijeron adiós. Emily se quedó un poco cortada, les respondió con un simple gesto de mano y vió como los tres se alejaban al aparcamiento. Al cabo de un rato vio como salía Piers, el joven tenía el pelo empapado y peinado en plan desordenado, lo cual le encantaba a Emily como se le quedaba.

Piers no se había percatado hasta ese momento que la joven le estaba contemplando, ya que estaba algo distraído con la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo dejo de lado y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero y levantó la vista, se encontró de frente con Emily, quien seguía observándolo detenidamente.

-hola-dijo el Piers- ¿llevas mucho rato esperándome?-le pregunto

-no tranquilo-dijo ella sonriéndole-es más, aún no ha salido Chris-dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Evans que estaba junto a ella.

Piers se agachó y se puso a la misma altura que el pequeño-hola Evans-le saludo- choca esos cinco-dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano justo enfrente del pequeño. El niño sin dudarlo un segundo, se acercó a él y colocó su pequeña manita con la de el- ¿cómo estás?

-bien- dijo sonriendo-hoy papi y yo vamos a jugar al parque con la pelota

-que guay-dijo Piers mientras se levantaba

Al cabo de unos segundos se oyeron pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Evans se separó un poco de Emily para ver quién era el que se acercaba a ellos, y su pequeña carito se iluminó al ver a su padre. Rápidamente se separó de Emily y Piers y corrió por el pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios y por el cual iba su padre.

Chris al ver que su hijo corría hacia él se agachó en el suelo, poniendo como punto de apoyo una de sus rodilla y abrió los brazos, esperando a que su hijo llegara hasta él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Cuando el pequeño llegó hasta él cerró los brazos y se levantó del suelo levantando a Evans al suelo, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Piers y Emily al ver la escena no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa.

-hola-saludo Chris a ambos cuando estuvo cerca-¿cómo se ha portado hoy Evans?-le preguntó a Emily

-muy bien. Se ha portado genial, no ha dado un solo problema, incluso se ha dormido la siesta de un tirón.

-¿es eso cierto?-preguntó Chris mirando al niño, que aún estaba en sus grandes brazos, este asintió con la cabeza muy sonriente-muy bien. Entonces nosotros nos vamos al parque a jugar con la pelota

-ten-dijo Emily mientras le daba una pequeña mochilita de niño-sus juguetes

-muchas gracias Emily-y cogió la bolsa- Hasta luego chicos, que paséis un buen fin de semana-dijo sonriéndoles a ambos, y sin más puso rumbo al aparcamiento, donde tenía su coche estacionado.

-bueno-empezó Piers cuando se quedaron solos- si quieres podemos irnos ya…- dijo el sin saber muy bien que más decir

-si claro-dijo ella.

Entonces la joven pareja puso rumbo hacia el coche de Piers. Cuando llevaron hasta el, Piers sacó de unos de los bolsillos de su mochila las llaves y con ellas desactivo el antirrobo del coche. Emily quedó sorprendida al ver el coche, era un coche antiguo de los años 90, tipo deportivo y que con total seguridad había sido arreglado.

-¿es tuyo?-pregunto aun sorprendida

-si, todo mío-respondió el orgullosamente

-y, ¿tu lo has arreglado entero?-preguntó mientras pasaba una mano sobre la pintura del coche.

-si, mi padre y yo lo estuvimos arreglando durante todo un verano-dijo el joven con nostalgia.

La nostalgia de su última frase no paso desapercibido por la joven, la cual pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema- y dime, ¿Qué estas estudiando?-le preguntó cuando ambos estaban sentados en los cómodos asientos del coche

-biología-le respondió cuando arranco el motor y se disponía a sacar el coche del aparcamiento- y ¿tu?

-estoy a punto de terminar magisterio infantil, pero aún me quedan algunas prácticas y exámenes, así que mientras me dedico a cuidar de Evans, así me saco algo de dinero para cuando acabe- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿eres de aquí?

-si, pero prefiero vivir en la residencia universitaria ya sabes para poder vivir tranquilamente y no molestar en casa, ¿y tu?

-yo soy de Maine, aaui estoy viviendo a unos 20 minutos en coche de la sed minutos andando de la universidad. Comparto casa con cuatro chico más-dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en un profundo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la universidad, y Piers aparcó el coche, insistió en acompañar a Emily hasta la mismísima puerta de su habitación dentro de la residencia, y cuando ella le preguntó _por qué_, el respondido con un simple _porque me gusta tu compañía y estar contigo_ su respuesta hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse Emily no sabía muy bien qué hacer, por un lado quería darle un beso al joven, pero por otro, no quería que él se fuera con una imagen equivocada de ella.

-oye-dijo Piers- mañana sábado….-pero se paró en seco porque no sabía como continuar la frase- me preguntaba-continuo al cabo de unos segundos con un tono tímido-si te gustaría, no sé si te gustaría que quedáramos para no se tomar algo y charlar un poco

-si-respondió ella intentando ocultar un poco su emoción-me gustaría.

-bien-dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa- genial. Si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte sobre las seis, ¿te parece bien?

-se, me parece perfecto.

-bueno, será mejor que me marche ya a entregar mis trabajos. Hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana-y vio como el joven se marchaba por el pasillo, pero antes de que llegara a desaparecer de sus vista, le llamó- ¡Piers!

-¿sí?-preguntó el volviéndose.

Lentamente vio como la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia él, y cuando estuvo a su altura, se puso de puntilla y acercó sus labios a la mejilla del chico y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Piers al notar los labios de Emily sobre su mejilla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Cuando la chica se separó de él, pudo ver que ella tenía sus pupilas, al igual que las de él, dilatadas y sin pensarlo más rato y sin más preámbulos Piers acercó sus labios a los de ella. Los labios del chico se paseaban lentamente por los de ella, haciéndole cosquillas, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua sin penetrar en su boca. Sin poder aguantar más Emily decidió contraatacar. Cambió el ángulo del beso y mordisqueó la comisura de la boca de Piers.

Cuando finalmente ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. La frente de Piers estaba descansando sobre la de la chica, al cabo de unos segundos, por fin fueron capaces de recuperar el aliento.

-buenas noches-le dijo Emily, al tiempo que se separaba de él

-buenas noches-le respondió él, y vio como la chica se metía dentro de su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto vio que ella había entrado en su dormitorio Piers se recostó contra la pared del pasillo, aun no era capaz de creer lo que hacía escasos segundos acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando al fin fue capaz de salir del trace en que se encontraba inmerso, puso rumbo al despacho de sus profesores para entregar sus trabajos.

Finalmente llegó la tarde del sábado, aunque para el gusto de Piers fue muy rápido. El joven aún no había sido capaz de decidir que ropa ponerse, se encontraba parado justo enfrente de su armario, con las puertas abiertas de par en par a par para así poder ver con total claridad su ropa. Hacia un par de minutos desde que había salido de la ducha, ya duchado y afeitado, y llevaba solamente puesta una toalla anudada a la cintura.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que le quedaban exactamente unos veinte minutos para recoger a Emily- genial, aun no se que ponerme-dijo en voz alta.

-¿problemas Nivans?-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Piers se volvió para ver quién era, se trataba de George, uno de sus compañeros de piso y junto a él se encontraba Sara su novia- lárgate George-le respondió el joven enfadado

-oh venga ya ¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó interesado

-tengo una cita y no sé que ponerme-le respondió el mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-anda-dijo Sara entrando en la habitación- deja que te eche una mano- sin más se fue al armario del chico y empezó a mirar entre todas sus pendras de vestir- ¿qué tipo de cita es?

-¿perdón?-preguntó Piers extrañado.

-¿ya sabes?-dijo ella volviéndose para mirarle- formal, solo amigos, amigos que pueden llegar a algo más….-le enumeró ella

-ah vale-respondió Piers- creo que la respuesta es amigos recientes con un tono de puede haber algo más- respondió irónicamente él.

Sara se rió ante el comentario de Piers, y volvió a centrar su atención en la ropa de el. Al cabo de unos minutos, sacó unos pantalones de tipo pitillo de color gris, y con su mano sacó una camisa de vestir negra- ten coge esto- y se lo dio a Piers- muy bien y ahora algo para los pies- y sacó unas zapatillas converse de color negro- ya esta, solucionado-dijo ella mientras se volvía hacia él

-muchas gracias Sara-dijo Piers con total sinceridad

-de nada, que disfrutes de tu cita- y sin más salió de la habitación del chico para que el pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente.

Justo a las seis de la tarde, Piers estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación Emily, este espero pacientemente hasta que oyó como la puerta se abría despacio por la chica. Piers al ver a Emily se quedo boquiabierto, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul, que terminaba justamente por encima de sus rodillas. Haciéndole juego llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color y con un poco de tacón.

-hola Piers -le dijo ella

-hola-dijo a un siendo incapaz de salir de su asombro- estas preciosa

-muchas gracias. Tu también estas muy guapo-dijo ella al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla derecha. -¿nos vamos?

-si claro. Vamos-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Al cabo de un rato de estar caminando y de hablar de cualquier tema sin importancia, la joven pareja se sentó en un banco de Central Park, a lo lejos se podían ver a niños jugando con sus perros, o con sus padres practicando algún tipo de deporte

-las vistas son preciosas-dijo Emily mientras contemplaba el paisaje frente a ellos, el sol ya estaba comenzando a ponerse por el horizonte.

-si, es increíble. Sobre todo a esta hora de la tarde. Es como si fuera…-pero fue incapaz de encontrar una palabra que describiera aquel momento.

-como si fuera mágico-concluyó ella mirando su rostro

Enseguida Piers se volvió hacia ella- si esa es justo la palabra exacta, mágico- y acercó su rostro al de ella, depositando sus labios en los de ella, y comenzó a besarla desde mismo modo en que lo había hecho hacía escasa 24 horas, con la salvedad de que esta vez la chica le dio pleno acceso a su boca. Instintivamente, ella rodeo con sus brazos en cuello de Piers, y el hizo lo mismo pero con la pequeña cintura de la chica. Transcurridos un par de minutos desde que se empezaron a besar, separaron sus rostros un par de centímetros, los justos para poder verse bien el uno al otro el rostro.

-siento romper este momento, pero tenemos que hablar Piers- dijo tranquilamente Emily

-si, tenemos que hablar-le respondió al tiempo que retiraba sus manos de ella, al igual que ella

-creo que esto está yendo muy deprisa. No quiere tengas de mi una opinión equivocada

-¿opinión equivocada?-preguntó dudoso Piers, ya que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo la chica.

-yo no soy de ese tipo de chica que acabas de conocer y que dos horas después….ya sabes-dijo ella tímidamente.

-no te preocupes-dijo el apartándole un mechón de pelo de entre los ojos- yo tampoco soy de eso. Soy de los que les gustan que las cosas tengan su propio ritmo- y acercó su boca a la frente de la chica para depositar allí un tierno beso.- ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó el con su cabeza apoyada encima de la de ella y con sus brazos rodeándola de forma atrayente.

-¿quieres que vayamos a cenar a algún lado?-le respondió ella tras meditarlo unos segundos

-me parece una gran idea-le respondió el aún incapaz de poder separarse de ella.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Deciros que tal y como prometí, el siguiente tratará sobre que Chris y Jill ^.^, que la verdad yo ya tengo ganas de que ellos dos se puedan juntar y volver a verse después de tanto tiempo...**

**Bueno, que tengáis un buen comienzo de semana, intentaré subir el próximo cap. en cuanto pueda**

**Abrazos, **

**Namine Redfield **


	10. Sale el Sol

**Hola a todos que tal?**

**Por fin llego el momento que muchos estaban esperando al fin Chris marcha a África, y ya no sigo contando nada más por que si no me iré de la lengua :p.**

**Mientras escribía este capitulo había varias frases que no se me iban de la cabeza, y que continuación las tenéis.**

**"SALE EL SOL"**

**Estas semanas sin verte**  
**Me parecieron años**  
**Tanto te quise besar**  
**Que me duelen los labios**  
**Mira que el miedo nos hizo**  
**Cometer estupideces**  
**Nos dejó sordos y ciegos**  
**Tantas veces**

**Y un día después de la tormenta**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**  
**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**  
**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol.**

**Te lloré hasta el extremo**  
**De lo que era posible**  
**Cuando creía que era invencible**  
**No hay mal que dure cien años**  
**Ni cuerpo que lo aguante**  
**Y lo mejor siempre espera**  
**Adelante**

**Y un día después de la tormenta**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**  
**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**  
**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol.**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

**Y un día después de la tormenta**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**  
**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**  
**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

**Y un día después, y un día después**  
**Sale el sol**

**Y un día después de la tormenta**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**  
**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**  
**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**  
**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol.**

** watch?v=mqqLoUcLX5I**

**"_El miedo puede frenar, pero también puede ser un motor"Alex Polseres Vermelles (Pulseras Rojas)_**

**_"El amor es: el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado."_**

**El título de esta canción se debe a la canción de Shakira- "Sale el sol", y es que en cuanto la escuche me vieron a la cabeza multitud de escenas que podían incluir en este capítulo. **

**Buenos, no quiero entreteneros mucho más, así que voy a pasar ya a los agradecimientos:**

**- alejandra: Muchas gracias por tu último reviews. Por fin llegó el capitulo que esperabas, espero no decepcionarte con él, y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones.**

**-Project Revolution: muchas gracias también por tu reviews. Me alegro de que te guste como estoy enfocando la relación entre Piers y Emily, a partir de ahora voy a intentar ir intercalando entre Chris y Jill; Leon y Claire y como no Piers y Emily (que creo que forman una gran pareja ^.^).**

**-Jill Filth: muchas gracias por tu mensaje privado. **

**-valenfield 007: muchas gracias por tus tres reviews, espero que la historia te siga gustando y sigas dejando tus opiniones.  
**

**-MiKu Redfield: Muchas gracias por leer mis fanfic. No te preocupes, que voy a intentar terminar con mis historia "PostUmbrella", lo que paso con ella fue que tenía que arreglar los capitulos ya que había cosas que no me gustaban, pero justo cuando lo iba ha hacer se crruzaron por medio varios problemas familiares. Cuando los problemas se solucionaron yo me olvide de la hisotoria :,), pero tranquila, hoy he conseguido recuperar mis borradores y pienso terminarla =).**

**Sin más creo que no me olvido de nadie, en caso contrario pido perdón. **

**Buenos os dejo con la historia que se que lo estáis deseando ^_^.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Sale el Sol.

Chris Redfield se encontraba sentado en su despacho, hacia poco más de una hora que había dado por concluida su sección entrenamiento con sus jóvenes novatos, y los había mandado a casa, tras un largo y agotador día de entrenamiento.

Ahora, casi a pocas horas de que diera comienzo el fin de semana, le tocaba ponerse al día con todo el papeleo de oficina. Últimamente Piers era quien le echaba una mano con ese asunto, pero justo ese mismo día el joven le había dicho si podía irse a casa antes, ya que estaba un poco agotado y tenía que terminar un par de trabajos para la universidad.

En esos momentos, Chris estaba terminando de revisar el informe sobre el que en los próximos días se convertiría en su nuevo experto en explosivos. Chris dudaba de que el recluta nuevo tuviera los suficientes conocimientos sobre los explosivos, ya que era demasiado joven, hacía poco que acababa de cumplir los 20. _Demasiado joven_-pensó Chris en su fuero interno. Entonces mientras seguía repasando el informe, fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a su puerta.

-adelante-dijo Chris sin llegar a alzar la vista del informe

-Chris-dijo el General Briggs desde el marco de la puerta-¿tienes un momento?, me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-si por su puesto-dijo Chris mientras ponía a un lado el informe-siéntese señor-dijo señalando las sillas para visitas que tenía delante de su escritorio.

-verás-empezó el general- Tengo una misión para tu grupo-dijo mirándole seriamente al tiempo que le entregaba una carpeta de color marrón llena de papeles y mapas- Es en África. Quiero que estéis listos para salir mañana por la tarde.

-Pero señor-dijo Chris una vez su superior termino de hablar- no están listos. Apenas llevamos seis meses de entrenamiento, y además acabo de recibir el informe sobre el nuevo recluta-dijo al tiempo que alzaba el informe para que su superior lo viera- Aún no he tenido tiempo de ver como se adaptaría al grupo. Es peligroso para ellos- concluyó Chris- Mándeme a mi sólo.

-Chris, ya te dije que no pienso mandar a ninguno de mis hombres a una misión solos, sobre todo si puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé señor. Asígneme a un compañero con más experiencia.-le propuso Chris.

-Está bien-continuo el general Briggs tras meditarlo unos segundos- Te asignare a alguien de la rama africana de la B.S.A.A., a fin de cuentas, quién mejor que alguien de allí para acompañarte en la misión-concluyó mientras se ponía en pie y se disponía a salir- Quiero que estés aquí mañana a las cinco, saldrás sobre las seis. Llegaras a África a primera hora del día siguiente. Vete a casa y estúdiate la carpeta-y sin más salió de su despacho.

En cuanto su general salió por la puerta, Chris se dispuso a dejarlo todo listo para poder marcharse a casa.

Una vez llegó a casa, Chris introdujo su llave en la cerradura y abrió pesadamente la puerta. Estaba agotado y lo último que quería hacer era ir a hacer una misión fuera, no es que ya no le gustara hacerlas ni nada, es que desde que Evans estaba viviendo con él, tenía un buen motivo por el que volver a casa, cada vez más le estaba gustando la idea de poder ir al parque con el pequeño a jugar a la pelota, o simplemente le hecho de ver un peli o de cenar tranquilamente como una familia.

Cuando entró por la puerta, fue recibido por el dulce aroma que desprenden las galletas recién horneadas. Inhalo fuertemente y se dispuso a seguir el dulce aroma, que le llevo hasta la cocina. Al llegar allí se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermana Claire, a su hijo y hasta el propio Leon manchados hasta las cejas con la mezcla de las galletas.

-jaja-empezó a reírse Chris en cuanto vio como estaban-a alguien le importaría decirme, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-papi-dijo Evans y echo a correr hacia donde se encontraba su padre, este al verlo no pudo evitar cogerlo en brazos, a pesar de que el pequeño tenía cubiertas de masa de galletas tanto su camiseta como sus mejillas- hemos estado haciendo galletas toda la tarde-le respondió muy emocionado

-si, eso puedo verlo- dijo al tiempo que miraba más de cerca a su hijo, que tenía incluso manchado el pelo.

-hola Chris-le saludo Claire mientras se acercaba a él-como ya te ha dicho mi pequeño ayudante de cocina, hemos estado haciendo galletas.

-vale, y dime, ¿a quedado algo de masa para las galletas o ahora vosotros os metéis en el horno?, lo digo porque como estáis cubiertos por tanta masa-dijo divertido

-no papi-le respondió Evans, que debido a su corta edad aun no entendía lo que era hablar en tono irónico- las galletas ya están hechas, además, la tía Claire no coge en el horno-dijo haciendo reír a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina.

-bueno-dijo Chris mirando a su hijo-será mejor que te bañe, a ver si con un poco de suerte te salen las manchas del pelo-y le acarició el cabello el cual lo tenía completamente pegajoso.

-buena idea-dijo Claire-Leon y yo nos pondremos mano a la obra con la cena-dijo sonriéndole a Leon, que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Claire en cuanto vio que su hermano salió de la cocina con Evans, se volvió para hacerle frente a Leon-¿qué te ocurre cariño?-preguntó acercándose a él-no has dicho una palabra desde que llegó Chris

-es que empezó el joven agente- no estoy cómodo con lo que está pasando-dijo tranquilamente

-¿cómodo?-preguntó Claire incrédula- ¿a qué te refieres Leon?

-pues… a que tu y yo llevamos juntos un par de meses, y aun no hemos sido capaces de decírselo a tu hermano-se quejo

-¿así que es eso?, ¿te incomoda que mi hermano esté presente y que no sepa que estamos juntos?

-si-reconoció el-me incomoda porque en el momento en que se entere se va a enfadar, sobre todo si se entera de segunda mano-dijo el acercándose y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Claire- creo que deberíamos de decírselo ya- dijo al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de la chica, y los captura un profundo beso.

Cuando el beso se rompió, Claire lo retuvo cerca de ella al colocar sus manos en el cuello del chico- sabes que sabes a galletas, y eso me encanta-dijo volviendo a acercar sus labios a los chico y besándolos profundamente.

En el cuarto de baño, Chris acaba de terminar de desvestir a Evans y lo acababa de meter en la bañera con el agua caliente. _Esta es mi oportunidad para contarle lo de la misión de mañana- _pensó Chris

-¿papi puedo coger a Tomy?-dijo el niño señalando a su querida tortuguita de juguete, con la que solía jugar durante la hora del baño.

-claro-dijo Chris mientras la cogía de la estantería del baño- toma. Evans-volvió a hablarle tras meditar unos segundos qué le iba a decir a su hijo- verás mañana tengo que irme a un sitio- decía la tiempo que frotaba con una esponja la espalda del niño.

-¿adónde?-preguntó el niño mientras introducía su tortuga en el agua y luego la volvía a sacar.

-a un sitio que está un poco lejos-respondió mirándole fijamente- serán un par de días, puede que una semana. Mientras tanto, te quedaras aquí con la tía Claire y con Emily-dijo en un intento por animarle

-¿pero yo quiero ir contigo?-dijo soltando su tortuga y devolviéndole la mirada a Chris

-lo sé-dijo poniendo una de sus grandes manos en la pequeña cabeza de Evans- pero a donde voy es un sitio muy aburrido. No hay niños con los que jugar, y tampoco hay parques en donde poder jugar a la pelota.

-¿llamarás?-preguntó

-si, llamare todas las veces que pueda- y tras decir eso vio como su hijo volvió a sonreír como hasta hacia unos momentos y volvía a jugar con su tortuga Tomy.

Tras haber hablado eso con Evans Chris se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y es que después de todo, esa iba a ser la primera vez que iba a estar separado de Evans durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando al fin consiguió quitar hasta el último resto de harina del pelo de su hijo, Chris lo sacó de la bañera, lo secó cuidadosamente con una suave toalla, y le puso su pijama de Bob Esponja, el cual era su favorito.

-Evans-dijo cuando padre e hijo terminaron de limpiar y recoger el cuarto de baño- vamos a cenar-

Juntos fueron hasta la cocina, donde Claire y Leon, que ya se habían lavado, estaban terminando de poner la mesa y se disponían a servir la cena cuando los vieron aparecer.

-hola-les saludo Chris- ¿qué habéis preparado de cena?-preguntó un hambriento Chris

-macarrones gratinados-dijo Claire mientras ponía en la mesa un par de vasos con agua.

-¿falta algo por poner?

-no-respondió Leon que llevaba en sus manos los últimos utensilios.

Durante la cena, todos estuvieron hablando sobre diversos temas, pero sin llegar a abordar ninguno de los dos temas que hasta ese momento estaban preocupando a los allí sentados. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Chris se puso a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos, mientras Claire y Leon se iban al salón a jugar con Evans un rato hasta que fuera su hora de irse a la cama.

Tras terminar de limpiar la cocina Chris fue al salón y se sentó junto a su hijo, que estaba viendo una peli de dibujo que estaban poniendo en la televisión en esos momentos. En el otro sillón se encontraban sentados Claire y Leon que estaban hablando.

-Chris-dijo Claire mirando a su hermano- hay algo que Leon y yo queremos decirte-dijo la joven al tiempo que agarraba una de las manos del chico

-dime-le dijo Chris prestándoles toda su atención a la joven pareja

-Leon y yo llevamos un par de meses saliendo juntos-dijo la joven tras meditar unos segundos como darle la noticia a su hermano.

Chris al principio no dijo nada, simplemente se echo a reír- yo ya lo sabía-le dijo Chris al ver la cara que había puesto Claire cuando él empezó a reírse.

-¿cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó Claire

-era obvio-dijo Chris- además, ya hable de esto con Leon-dijo señalando al chico

-¿Qué?-preguntó Claire mientras se volvía para hacer frente a Leon- ¿tu ya habías hablado con mi hermano sobre esto?

-bueno-empezó el joven agente-es posible que hubiéramos hablado sobre algo si

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes y te lo has callado?-pregunto enfadada a su hermano

-pues…desde aquellas vez que Evans estuvo un par de días malos con gastroenteritis. Es decir-dijo mientras hacía cálculos- unos 4 meses- respondió tan tranquilo el mayor de los hermanos Redfield

-vamos casi desde que empezamos a salir-dijo Leon mirando a la pelirroja-ah-se quejo después de que la pelirroja le diera un golpe en el hombre

-y ¿por qué no me lo dijisteis?

-no te lo dije-empezó Chris- porque quería que tú lo hicieras cuando estuvieras lista. Como ahora has hecho-dijo acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo- me alegro de que estéis juntos, se ve que eres muy feliz a su lado- le susurró al oído una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos.

-bueno-dijo ella separándose- ya lo sabes-dijo ella volviéndose a sentar junto a Leon en el sofá.

-por cierto-dijo Chris al acordarse de que aun no le había comentado nada a su hermana sobre su próxima misión- mañana me tengo que marchar a África.

-¿vas solo?-preguntó preocupada Claire

-si-dijo Chris

-¿y eso?-preguntó Leon extrañado- según tengo entendido ahora tienes un grupo de soldados bajo tus ordenes

-si, pero hasta hoy no he recibido a mi nuevo experto en explosivos, y mis chicos aun no están preparados para entrar en combate- reconoció el- solo llevamos 4 meses de entrenamientos, aun falta pulirlos un poco más-les dijo sonriendo

-¿a qué hora te vas?-preguntó Claire

-salgo a las seis-les respondió- ¿te puedes tu encargar de Evans?, claro que cuando te tengas que ir vendrá Emily a cuidarle- le pidió su hermano.

-si, claro que me puedo encargar de el-dijo ella mirando al niño, que se había quedado dormido con su cabecita echada sobre regazo de su padre

-bien-dijo Chris- pues si me disculpáis, voy a meter a Evans en la cama y a ducharme, y luego me iré a dormir-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y cogía a Evans con cuidado de no despertarle-Así que buenas noches- les dijo a la pareja antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-bueno-empezó Leon cuando Chris ya se había marchado- ¿estás más tranquila ahora que ya lo sabe?-le preguntó a la pelirroja

-si, ya si-dijo sonriéndole, y sin más acercó sus labios a los del chico para darle un beso- te quiero- le dijo cuando se separaron

-y yo a ti- le respondió el mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al de la chica.

Tal y como había previsto su superior, Chris había llevado justo a su destino a primera hora de la mañana. Su destino era un pequeño pueblo africano cuyo nombre era Kijuju, su misión era la de detener y extraditar a Ricardo Irving, el cual era un supervisor de una planta de petróleo en la División de Desarrollo de Recursos de Tricell en África, pero últimamente la BSAA se había enterado de que Irving estaba metido en temas de contrabando ilegal de armas biológicas.

Poco se podía imaginar Chris que era lo que el destino le tenía preparado a las pocas horas de haber pisado aquellas tierras africanas.

Chris junto con Sheva, la mujer que le había acompañado durante sus peripecias por África, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo del helicóptero que hacía unos escasos segundos los acababa de sacar del infierno de lava en el que se encontraban.

Chris cerró fuertemente los ojos en un intento por ser capaz de reordenar mentalmente todo lo que acaba de pasar. Aun no daba crédito a todo lo que había pasado. No solo había vuelto a matar a Wesker, sino que había visto volver de entre los muertos a su querida amiga y compañera Jill Valentine. Esto último fue lo que más le costaba creer, había visto caer a Jill desde una altura a la que era imposible que cualquier persona ya sea viva o muerta pudiera sobrevivir, y allí estaba ella como si nada. De repente noto como alguien zarandeaba levemente su hombro.

-Chris ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Sheva

-si-dijo él aun incapaz de abrir los ojos

-chicos- dijo Josh Stone desde la cabina del helicóptero-deberíais de sentaros en vuestros asientos y poneros los cinturones-les recordó- no es seguro que vayáis así.

Sheva se incorporó del suelo y se sentó junto a Jill. Chris por el contrario permaneció un rato más en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. Jill se acercó a él y mirándole más de cerca, pudo ver con total claridad de que su amigo estaba llorando silenciosamente. La joven se arrodillo a su lado, y con una de sus manos procedió a acariciar su rostro, empezando desde barbilla, hasta sus ojos donde le limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus cerrados ojos.

-Chris-le llamo ella en un susurro-¿qué ocurre?-le preguntó preocupada

-temo que si-empezó el con la voz entre cortada por los sollozos- temo que si-volvió a repetir él –que si abro los ojos tu desaparezcas.

-no, Chris, no voy a volver a desaparecer- le prometió ella y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Chris ante el gesto de su compañera, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para mirarla, y allí estaba ella de nuevo, abrazada a él fuertemente, Chris puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí- Jill- dijo Chris- volviendo a empezar a llorar- te he echado mucho de menos- le confesó.

-y yo a ti Chris-le respondió ella.

Sus rostros estaban prácticamente juntos, y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, ambos estaban excitados por su encuentro, que ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer.

-será mejor que nos sentemos-le dijo Jill

-si-reconoció el- será lo mejor- y sin más se levantó del suelo del helicóptero y ocupó uno de los asientos cercanos a donde se encontraba Jill anteriormente sentada, y a atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Cuando al fin el helicóptero tomó tierra firme, Sheva intentó despertar a ambos, pero estaban tan profundamente dormidos que les fue prácticamente imposible. Entonces temiendo que algo malo les hubiera podido pasar, comenzó a golpear levemente las mejillas de Chris, hasta que este abrió muy despacio los ojos

-Chris-le dijo Sheva-ya hemos llegado a la base, y quieren hablar con vosotros-le dijo

-esta bien-dijo el tras un rápido bostezo- Jill-dijo el intentado despertar a su compañera.

-Chris-dijo ella aun medio dormida

-si, soy yo, ya hemos llegado a la base. Quieren hablar con nosotros-dijo quitándole cariñosamente un mechón rubio de la cara.

-esta bien-dijo ella levantándose de su asiento- vamos a ver que quieren de nosotros-y cogió la mano de Chris y empezó a tirar de él para que saliera también del helicóptero

-Redfield- dijo Josh al timepo que le pasaba un teléfono móvil vía satélite- el general Briggs quiere hablar contigo.

-bien- dijo el cogiendo el teléfono y llevándoselo al oído- ahora vuelvo- le dijo a Jill y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Jill por su lado al no saber qué hacer, se quedo parada allí mismo a la espera de Chris regresara de hablar con su general.

-Jill-la llamó Sheva a lo lejos- ven conmigo-le propuso

Jill al ver que Chris seguía hablando por teléfono y que eso tenía pinta de ir para rato, decidió unirse a donde quiera que fuera Sheva

-hola-dijo la rubia al acercarse a la morena- oye Sheva aún no te he dado las gracias por haberme ayudado a salir de todo aquello

-no tienes porque darlas-le dijo la joven- vamos, estoy segura de que querrás darte una buena ducha

-si, la verdad es que sí-dijo ella sonriedole

-pues sígueme y te diré donde están

Jill siguió a Sheva a lo largo de las interminables instalaciones de la sede africana, hasta que llevaron a un sitio cuyo cartel era irreconocible para Jill debido a que desconocía el idioma en el que estaba escrito. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sheva giró el pomo y le hizo una señal para que pasara.

-ten-dijo dándole algo de ropa-estoy segura de que no querrás salir de aquí así vestida y con esas botas- le dijo después de mirarla de los pies a la cabeza detenidamente.

-no, por supuesto que no- reconoció

-las duchas están en esa puerta de la derecha, dentro encontraras toallas

-muchísimas gracias-le dijo Jill antes de poner rumbo hacia las duchas.

Chris al fin había conseguido terminar de hablar con su superior, el cual quedo muy sorprendido cuando Chris le contó que había encontrado a Jill y todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. El general en cuanto hoyó lo ocurrido le dijo quería que ambos volvieran a nueva york lo antes posible, ya que quería hablar con Jill sobre lo ocurrido durante su desaparición y quería echarle en persona la bronca a Chris debido a que este se había saltado completamente las normas que le habían dado.

En cuanto se terminó la llamada, Chris miró a su alrededor y vió que Jill no estaba por ningún lado, enseguida echo a correr hacia las instalaciones asustado de que le pudiera haber ocurrido algo malo a Jill.

Nada más entrar en las instalaciones se encontró de frente con Josh, este le tranquilizó diciéndole que Sheva se había llevado a Jill a las duchas, para que se pudiera dar una ducha. Chris al escucharle se tranquilizó un poco y pensó que lo mejor que el podía hacer en ese momento era ir también y darse una ducha. Cuando salió decidió pasarse por la enfermería a que le vieran algunas heridas que se había encontrado mientras se duchaba.

Al entrar por la puerta de la enfermería, se sorprendió al encontrarse allí con Jill sentada en una de las camillas. La joven estaba vestida solamente con unos pantalones cortos, y su pecho se encontraba solamente cubierto por un sujetador.

Chris al ver como estaba Jill, retrocido rápidamente y con la intensión de volver a salir por la puerta por la que había entrado, pero ya era tarde, Jill se había percatado de la entrada de su compañero, y le dedicó a este una sonrisa

-Chris-dijo ella tan tranquila- vamos pasa-le indicó

-hola Jill- la saludo el tímidamente entrando de nuevo en la sala-¿qué tal?-le pregunto

-bien, el médico me acaba de revisar y ahora estoy esperando a que una enfermera me haga las curas- le respondió la rubia- ¿y tu?, ¿ya te has duchado?-le dijo al ver que él tenía el pelo húmedo y su ropa era distinta a la que llevaba durante la misión

-si, ya me he duchao- dijo el sentándose en una camilla que estaba ubicada justo enfrente de ella- he visto que tengo algunas heridas y he pensado que lo mejor era que me las vieran aquí antes de irnos.

-irnos- volvió a repetir ella- aun no me creo que me hayas podido sacar de aquel infierno-reconoció ella- gracias Chris, por haberme salvado

-no tienes porque darlas-le respondió- esto no habría pasado si yo hubiera sido capaz de vencer a Wesker la última vez- dijo el desviando la mirada y fijándola en el suelo.

-Chris déjalo- le repitió ella- ya no importa lo que paso-y se levantó de la camilla y se acercó- lo que importa ahora es que estoy bien y tu también-dijo ella al tiempo que le sujetaba el rostro con sus manos.

-de acuerdo-dijo el

Acto seguido Jill rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, mientras el pasaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor del delgada cintura de ella, y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Jill acercó el rostro de Chris a su pecho, el por su parte apoyó levemente su cabeza el cuerpo de ella, justamente por debajo de las marcas que aquel horrible dispositivo de autocontrol habían dejado en ella.

Permanecieron abrazados de ese modo, completamente ajenos a lo que podría estar ocurriendo fuera de aquella enfermería. En esos momentos lo único que les importaba a ellos lo tenían junto a ellos, para ser más concretos lo tenían atrapado entre sus brazos.

Solo se separaron cuando oyeron como la puerta de la enfermería se abría y por ella aparecía una mujer que ha juzgar por su ropa debía de tratarse de una enfermera.

-muy bien señorita Valentine-dijo la mujer cuando entró en la sala. No se había percatado de la presencia de Chris ya que estaba mirando unos papeles que llevaba en las manos- según el doctor, ya le puedo hacer la cura. Será una cura básica y en cuanto llegue a los E.E.U.U.- entonces levanto la vista de sus documentos y vio a Chris- oh hola capitán Redfield- le saludo la mujer- ¿qué le trae por aquí?

-me temo que tengo algunas heridas y me gustaría que me las miraran antes de que nos fuéramos- dijo sosteniendo entres sus manos uno de las de la Jill

-por supuesto-dijo ella- primero curaré a la señorita Valentine y luego a usted-propuso amablemente.

Una vez ambos tuvieron sus respectivas heridas curadas, la pareja puso rumbo hacia el hangar de la base, lugar donde les estaban esperando Josh y Sheva para despedirse de ellos.

-bueno- empezó Sheva- espero que tengáis un buen viaje de regreso- y besó a ambos en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-muchas gracias por todo Sheva-dijo Chris- y a ti también Josh- dijo ofreciéndole su mano a áfricano, Josh sin dudarlo la aceptó y ambos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos- si algunas vez estáis por la sede en Nueva York, no dudéis ni un momento en avisarnos- le dijo

-adiós Josh, Sheva- dijo Jill despidió de ellos-siempre os estaré agradecida por lo que habéis hecho por mí-dijo ella con total sinceridad.

Y sin más tanto Jill como Chris pusieron rumbo al avión de la B.S.A.A. que le llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Durante el trayecto en el avión Chris vió la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con Jill.

-bueno Jill-dijo el mirando a la chica, la cual estaba sentada en el asiento que daba en hacia la ventanilla- ¿cómo estás?

-bien- reconoció ella- tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa- reconoció- Ya sabes quiero volver a ver a mi padre, a Claire a Rebecca, a Barry, vamos a todo el mundo- dijo sonriéndole.

- te entiendo-dijo él- oye por cierto el general Briggs me ha dicho que diga- pero dejo la frase a medias al descubrir que Jill se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre el hombro de él.

Chris al ver la dormir tan aplaciblemente, decidió dejarla descansar por lo menos hasta que estuvieran listos para tomar tierra, lo que le tenía que decir no era importante.

Al cabo de unas horas, por fin el pequeño avión tomo tierra en la sede americana de B.S.A.A., a Chris se le rompió el corazón tener que despertar a Jill, la cual no se había despertado ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto.

-Jill-empezó Chris-es hora de despertarse- ya hemos llegado

La rubio en cuanto oyó la ultima parte se despertó rápidamente y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla del avión muy emocionada

-venga vamos- le indicó Chris- nos están esperando- y la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento y agarrados de la mano ambos abandonaron el avión.

Nada más salir se encontraron de frente con el general Briggs, el cual no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos tenían justo en frente- dios mío, era cierto- dijo el hombre nada más ver a Chris bajando del avión acompañado por la mismísima Jill Valentine- Jill-dijo el general acercándose hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a su altura no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a la joven

-hola general Briggs-le saludo ella cuando ambos se separaron del inesperado abrazo.

-cuando Redfield me dijo que te había encontrado no le creí, pero al verte aquí ahora….-pero fue incapaz de continuar, ya que no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- me alegro de que te haya encontrado. Os están esperando a ambos en la enfermería, os harán un rápido chequeo médico- les dijo a ambos

Nada más despedirse de su capitán ambos pusieron rumbo a la enfermería, lugar en el que a ambos les hicieron un minucioso chequeo, que incluía análisis de sangre, revisión y cura de todas y cada una de sus heridas.

Chris terminó un poco antes que Jill, así que aprovecho ese tiempo para llamar a su hermana, la cual se puso muy contenta al saber que Chris ya había vuelto de su misión y de que estaba bien. Chris por su parte decidió que lo mejor era no contarle nada sobre Jill, ya que eso no le correspondía a él hacerlo sino a la propia Jill.

Tras colgarle a Claire llamó a Emily para avisarla de que dentro de poco volvería a casa y que por tanto la joven no tenía que esperar a Claire volviera a casa para ella se pudiera marcharse, también ya de paso le dijo que no acostara aun a Evans, a pesar de que ya mismo era su hora de irse a la cama para que así el pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando Jill salió de la enfermería estaba presionando fuertemente un pequeño trozo de algodón justo en el sitio del que le acababan de sacar sangre.

-Jill-la llamó Chris, el cual estaba a un par de metros de la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir. Ella nada más verle se acercó rápidamente hasta él- ¿qué te han dicho?- le pregunto cuando ella le alcanzó

-me han dicho que por ahora todo está bien, y que me puedo marchar. Pero si hay algún problema cuando analicen mi sangre me avisarán y tendré que volver. ¿Y tú?

-bien, estoy bien, aunque un poco viejo-dijo haciéndola reír

-anda ya-le refutó ella- tú no estás viejo.

-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó

-pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Lo que si se es que no estaría bien presentarme en casa de mi padre y decirle hola, ¿no crees?

-si, la verdad es que si. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?-le propuso él- además ya es casi la hora de cenar.

-no se Chris, no quiero ser un estorbo

-¿un estorbo?- le preguntó el enfadado- en ningún momento eres un estorbo Jill- le dijo Chris seriamente

-esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo

-además, vamos a estar más o menos tu y yo solos-agregó Chris, mientras ambos ponían rumbo hacia donde Chris tenía aparcado su coche

-¿más o menos?-preguntó ella

-si, bueno Claire se queda esta noche en casa de Leon, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

-¿y eso?-preguntó sorprendida

-están saliendo juntos-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que desbloqueaba sus coche.

Jill al mirar el coche vio que en la parte de atrás había colocada en los asientos una sillita para niños. Jill se quedó petrificada en cuanto la vio, _Esta casado y tiene un hijo_- fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza. Chris al ver que Jill se había quedado para junto al coche, se percato en seguida de que la rubia había visto la sillita de seguridad de Evans.

-Jill, tiene una explicación-dijo el acercándose a ella

-no quiero oírla, es tu vida, no tienes porque darme explicaciones- dijo ella con el corazón encogido por la inesperada noticia, y sin más se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón.

Chris al ver la reacción de Jill, pensó que lo mejor era que cuando llegaran a su casa se lo explicara todo tranquilamente. Durante el trayecto en coche ninguno de los dos pronunciaron palabra alguna, ambos iban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a casa Chris se quedó extrañado al ver que en la calzada había un coche que le era muy familiar aparcado justo en frente de la casa. Al bajarse de su coche Chris se aproximo al otro coche y nada más ver la ficha de identificación que colgaba del espejo retrovisor supo de quien era el coche. _Piers, el coche es de Piers_- pensó Chris-_¿pero qué hace el aquí?_

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, la abrió con su llave, y le hizo un gesto a Jill para que pasara ella primero. Nada más cerrar la puerta, se pudieron oír los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¿papi?-preguntó Evans desde la puerta de salón- has vuelto-dijo el niño muy emocionado, y echo a correr hacia su padre, este nada más verlo abrió sus brazos con la intención de que cuando su llegara hasta el poder darle un fuerte abrazo.

Jill estaba observando esa escena en silencio. Por lo poco que había podido ver hasta ese momento del pequeño, sabía que no había de que ese niño era Chris, tenía su mismo color de ojos, e incluso su pelo era muy parecido, solo que el del pequeño no era tan oscuro como el de su padre.

-Evans-llamó una chica desde el fondo de la casa-¿dónde estás?-por el tono de su voz se podía ver que estaba preocupada. Rápidamente apareció una chica joven por la misma puerta por la que unos segundos antes había aparecido el pequeño- oh Evans, menudo susto me has dado-dijo al ver que el niño estaba en brazos de su padre- hola Chris- dijo la chica cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

-¿Emily le has encontrado?-preguntó una voz desde el piso de arriba

-si Piers-respondió la chica.

-uff…. Menos mal-dijo el chico aliviado mientras bajaba las escaleras-¿Dónde estaba escondido?-pero de repente el chico se quedó sin palabras al ver que el niño estaba en los brazos de este, sobre todo cuando vió la mirada que le estaba echando Chris- capitán- dijo el joven una vez termino de bajar las escaleras.

-Piers-dijo simplemente Chris- ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó

-es que…-pero el joven no sabía que explicación darle a su superior que justificara el porqué el estaba en el piso de arriba buscando a su hijo.

-ha sido culpa mía-reconoció Emily levantando una mano- aun tengo el coche en el taller, y es un poco tarde como para llamar a mi madre para que me recoja así que…-pero tampoco encontraba las palabras

-cuando hablamos hace un rato-continuo Piers al tiempo que se colocaba justo al lado de donde se encontraba Emily- yo me ofrecí a llevarla a casa. Pero llegué antes de que usted volviera a casa…

-vale-dijo el sonriendo- ¿pero por que estabas arriba buscando a mi hijo?

-es que estábamos jugando al escondite- respondió sonriendo el pequeño, que aun estaba en brazos de su padre- y he ganado- dijo el muy feliz.

-bueno, pues ya vale de juegos por hoy ¿no?-dijo sonriendo Chris-ya casi la hora de irte a la cama-le dijo al pequeño.

-vale-respondió el un poco resignado

-muchas gracias Emily por haber cuidado de Evans estos días-dijo a la joven

-no hay de que, ya se lo dije, es un encanto.

-¿y cuanto a ti Piers?, ya nos veremos el lunes por la mañana- y le dedicó una mirada que hizo que el joven agachará la cabeza y asintiera levemente.

-hasta luego capitán-dijo el joven tímidamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la vivienda- buenas noches.

-buenas noches- dijo Emily una vez hubo cogido su chaqueta- adiós

-adiós- les respondió Chris desde el marco de la puerta de la calle. Y vió como la joven pareja se tomaba de la mano para ir hasta el coche de Piers- jóvenes- se dijo a si mismo Chris cuando volvió a entrar en casa.

-¿quién es?-preguntó de repente Evans mientras señalaba con su mano a Jill, que hasta esos momentos no había movido apenas de donde se encontraba parada.

-ella es una amiga de papa-le dijo Chris al niño, y le colocó de nuevo en el suelo.- ve a presentarte

El niño se acercó hasta donde estaba Jill y estiró su mano derecha para saludarla- hola soy Evans Redfield

Jill al ver el gesto de pequeño no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de lo enfadada que pudiera estar con el hecho de que quizás hubiera perdido para siempre al amor de su vida, ese pequeño que le estaba ofreciendo su mano no tenía ninguna culpa- hola yo soy Jill Valentine. Encantada de conocerte- y se estrechó la mano al niño

-bueno campeón- dijo Chris acercándose al niño-es hora de irse a la cama, así que sube a tu cuarto y ponte el pijama, enseguida subo yo, ¿vale?- y beso la cabecita del pequeño.

-vale-le respondió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero a medio camino hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los dos adultos- adiós Jill

-adiós Evans.

Cuando Chris vio que le niño ya se había marchado, se volvió hacia Jill- Jill, tenemos que hablar. Como te he prometido antes, te lo voy a explicar todo.

-ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo Chris-dijo ella

Chris fue a contestarle pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Evans apareció por lo alta de la escalera con su pijama de verano de Bob Esponja puesto. Chris al verlo subió rápidamente las escaleras para meter al niño en la cama, no sin antes decirle a Jill que si quería podía esperarlo en el salón.

Jill siguió las indicaciones de Chris y se fue al salón. Una vez allí pudo ver que había cambiado el salón, lo único diferente era que había nuevas fotos colgadas de la pared, casi todas ellas eran de Evans.

Tuvieron que pasar casi quince minutos para que se escucharan unos pasos, los cuales supuso Jill debían de pertenecer a Chris.

-hola- dijo el apareciendo por el salón. Se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado de ropa- Ten te he traído esto- dijo el ofreciéndole algo de ropa.

Jill la cogió y se quedó sorprendida al ver que era de ella- ¿cómo es que la tienes?

-es lo único que pude guardar de ti, a parte de las fotos-dijo el moreno señalado la pared- si quieres puedes ir a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa. Tú ya sabes donde está el baño- le ofreció

Ella no respondió simplemente puso rumbo al baño para darse una ducha y ya de pasa ver si conseguía relajarse un poco de todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sintió como nueva, había conseguido relajarse y mucho gracias a la ducha. al otro lado de la casa se podían escuchar ruidos que venían de la cocina Jill ando hasta ella y vio que Chris estaba preparando algo de cena.

-hola-le saludo Jill

Chris se volvió hacia ella –hola, ¿como estas?-dijo mientras seguía cortando lechuga

-bien-reconoció ella

-estoy haciéndonos algo de cena- le dijo el- espero que tengas hambre

-si, si que la tengo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a algo?- le ofrecio

-si quieres puedes ir poniendo la mesa- dijo el señalando los vasos y cubiertos.- Pero pon la de fuera. Ahora por la noche corre una suave brisa-le pidió

-bien- dijo ella y cogió todos los utensilios y los fue colocando tranquilamente en una mesa tipo comedor que estaba situada en el jardín trasero de la casa. Cuando termino de poner todos los utensilios se sentó en una de las sillas. Chris tenía razón, a pesar de estar a mediados de junio corría una ligera brisa que daba la sensación de estar en la estación de primavera más que en la de verano.

A los pocos minutos Chris apareció con la cena de ambos. Una vez estuvieron sentados empezaron a comerse la cena tranquilamente mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa, menos del secuestro de Jill.

-Chris, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le pidió Jill tras darle un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua

-claro-dijo el prestándole toda su atención

-¿quién es Evans?-preguntó asustada por la respuesta que le pudiera dar el moreno.

-es mi hijo- respondió Chris- verás hace unos siete o seis años, no se si te acuerdas pero estaba saliendo con la que fue mi primera novia. Pues bien, cuando rompimos ella se marcho y no me dijo que estaba embarazada. Hace unos dos años, mas o menos, recibí una llamada del hospital diciendo que mi hijo estaba ingresado y de que Alison, su madre había fallecido.

-lo siento-dijo Jill

-no pasa nada-dijo el intentado quitarle hierro al asunto- el está bien ahora. ¿has terminado ya de cenar?- dijo el levantándose de la mesa.

-si-y le dio su plato.

Al ver que Chris desaparecía en el interior de la casa Jill no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más feliz sobre la faz de Tierra en esos momentos- _No está casado_- le repetía una y otra vez su cerebro.

Chris en la cocina sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima gracias a la confección que acababa de hacerle a Jill, ahora solo le quedaba confesarle su amor. Dándose prisa metió los platos en el fregadero y volvió a salir al jardín, allí encontró a Jill tumbada en la hamaca que había colocada entre dos árboles. Chris se acercó a ella y se tumbó junto a ella. Jill nada más tumbarse Chris se abrazó a él y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Jill hay algo que debo de contarte- empezó Chris girando su cabeza para poder ver la cara de Jill- Sé que debería de haberlo hecho hace mucho- continuo el tímidamente mirándola a los ojos- pero el miedo a poder perder la buena relación que tenía contigo me estaba frenando. Pero ahora ese miedo se ha quedado atrás y se ha convertido en otro. Ahora tengo miedo de que si no te lo digo, ya no haya otra ocasión para hacerlo- y acercó su rostro al de ella este al ver que Jill no retrocedía ante su acercamiento, sino que todo lo contrario acercaba su rostro más a él, prosiguió con su declaración- Jill- dijo él mientras que con su mano izquierda agarraba la derecha de ella y con su otra mano libre, se dedicó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de ella- Eres la única mujer a la he amado en toda mi vida- y sin más cerro el pequeño espacio que separaba a ambos depositando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Jill colocó sus manos rodeando el cuello de él para que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima. Estuvieron besándose apasionadamente durante unos largos minutos, simplemente separándose durante unos breves segundos debido a la falta de oxígeno. Cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos estaban sonriendo alegremente como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes que se acababan de confesar su amor el uno por lo otros, y lo cierto es que así había ocurrido. Ambos acaban de expresar sus sentimientos entre aquellos besos que habían compartido tan intensa e íntimamente.

-¿quieres saber algo Chris?- le dijo Jill, el asintió levemente con la cabeza- durante los dos años en los que Wesker me ha tenido secuestrada, había dos cosas que no se me quitaban de la cabeza- le confesó con las lágrimas saltadas- una es que no sabía que podía ocurrir allí, no sabía si iba morir o no o qué querían ellos de mi- dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Chris al instante se las limpio.

-¿y la otra?-preguntó Chris cuando ella se calmo un poco.

-la otra, es que no podía quitarte de mi cabeza. Durante esos dos años me dado cuenta de que eres el hombre de mi vida, y yo he estado tan ciega que no he sido capaz de darme cuenta- dijo ella acariciando su rostro con suavidad, y acercó sus labios a los de él para besarlo como nunca había besado a ningún otro hombre. Dentro de sus bocas, sus lenguas se movían de forma acompasada conociendo y explorando la boca del otro. Pero al igual que antes tuvieron que parar al cabo de unos minutos debido a la falta de oxígeno.

-No eres la única que ha estado ciega en esto, yo también lo he estado - le susurró Chris al oído- te quiero Jill- le dijo y volvió a besarla de nuevo en los labios.

-y yo a ti guapo-dijo ella abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Y así abrazados fuertemente tras haberse confesado su amor mutuo ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de la persona a la que amaban, bajo un manto de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de una noche de verano.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo, y me dejeis vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**No se cuando podré tener listo el siguiente ya que la universidad se me está complicando un poco con trabajos sorpresa y examenes, que ya falta poco para la época de exámenes. Pero no os alarméis, que el verano está a la vuelta como quien dice ^.^.**

**Antes de despedirme quiero avisar que he subido otro fic sobre Chris y Jill, que se llama "Una nevada inolvidable", os aviso que no es recomendado para menores de edad debido a que tiene contenido para adultos, asi que a los que os guste esta pareja, no olvideis pasaros por allí y dejarme vuestra opinión =)**

**Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Un beso, **

**NAMINE REDFIELD.**


	11. De vuelta a la normalidad

**Hola a todos que tal están?**

**uf.. siento mucho el retraso de verdad, pero es que los exámenes o los trabajos, están ahora mismo consumiendo todo mi tiempo y energías :(**

**Escribir este capitulo me ha llevado unas dos semanas, y creo de verdad que podría mejorarlo, así que seguramente (dentro de un mes, que es cuando acabo mis exámenes) lo revisaré y casi con total seguridad os puedo asegurar de que lo volveré a subir con algunos cambios =)**

**HORA DE AGRADECIMIENTOSSSSSSSS**

**-MiKu Redfield xD: me alegro de que el último capitulo te gustara, y fuera lo que esperabas. Muchas gracias^^**

**-Jill Filth: no te preocupes sino has dejado un comentario, tranqui. Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Espero que te vaya bien por la Uni, y continues pronto tu fic, que la verdad, con cada capitulo me tienes más y más intrigada ^_^**

**- : si, por fin llegó Jill, lo cierto es que yo también deseaba ya que volviera (lo cual es un poco paradójico si te paras a pensarlo, ya que soy yo quién escribe lo que pasa _ ). También muchas gracias por tu comentario "primer fic que leo, que NO pone a Chris como un hermano psicopata y celoso con Claire, siempre que ella le dice que sale con alguien él se vuelve loco" jejeje estoy pensando que a lo mejor en el proximo cap, Claire es la celosa de los dos hermanos, pero no se solo es una idea ^^ **

**-alejandra: muchas gracias, por leer el fic y dejar tus comentarios.=)**

**-Project Revolution: me alegro de alegrarte el marte de madrugada :P, yo también me imagino a Evans como alguien tierno e inocente, jejeje. muchas gracias por tus reviews.**

**Bueno eso es todo, creo que no me olvido de nadie, si lo he hecho pido perdón (ultimamente se que tengo la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, poruqe me miro todos los días en el espejo, que si no...)**

**Y sin más dilación aqui os dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, y me dejeis vuestra opinión.**

**Saludos,**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capitulo 11: vuelta a la normalidad.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles, hasta acabar iluminando el rostro de las dos personas que en esos momentos se encontraban tranquilamente durmiendo en una hamaca situada en el jardín trasero de una casa.

Al cabo de unos segundos Chris movió instintivamente su mano en un intento por evitar que el sol le diera directamente en los ojos, y lo cegara durante unos instantes. A su lado sintió como alguien se abraza fuertemente a él y usaba su hombro a modo de almohada. Al principio pensó que debía de tratarse de Evans, el cual debería de haber tenido alguna pesadilla en mitad de la noche y asustado se había metido corriendo en su cama, pero a los pocos segundos notó con una suave mano se deslizaba lentamente por el interior de su camiseta para finalmente depositarse sobre su estómago.

Chris al notar como aquella mano recorría lentamente su cuerpo retiro la mano de su rostro y abrió los ojos para ver de quién era aquella persona que le estaba tocando. Al ver que junto a él estaba su querida amiga y compañera Jill Valentine, no pudo evitar sonreír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Casi sin darse cuenta alzo su mano y la dirigió hacia el rostro de la joven y delicadamente comenzó a delinear con su mano el rostro de ella. Jill al sentir las caricias abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver que era Chris quien lo estaba haciendo.

-hola- dijo ella aun un poco adormilada

-hola- le respondió Chris- al final nos dormimos aquí, en la hamaca- dijo él sonriendo- ¿cómo estás?

-bien- dijo ella sonriendo- La almohada era muy cómoda-dijo aun abrazada al musculoso cuerpo de Chris

-creo que deberíamos de ir levantándonos ya- reconoció Chris- Evans seguramente estará despertándose, eso si no se ha levantado ya- dijo Chris mirando su reloj

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo Jill alzando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a Chris

-casi las ocho de la mañana- dijo Chris muy sorprendido- creí que sería más tarde

-si, deberíamos de levantarnos ya-dijo ella incorporándose completamente hasta quedar sentada en la hamaca- vamos a qué esperas-dijo al ver que Chris aun seguía tumbado.

-pues no se- dijo el divertido- tal vez a recibir un beso de buenos días- reconoció tímidamente- es lo menos que puedo recibir tras haber hecho de almohada durante toda la noche ¿no crees?

Jill no respondió simplemente sonrió levemente al oír el comentario de Chris, y apoyando una de sus manos en su pecho, fue aproximándose lentamente hasta que sus labios solo estaban separados por unos escasos milímetro. Maliciosamente, Jill se limitó simplemente a depositar suavemente sus labios sobre los de este, para luego separarse rápidamente de él.

-¿ya está?-preguntó incrédulo Chris- ¿un simple beso en los labios?- le preguntó agarrándola suavemente de la mano que aun descansaba sobre su pecho- creo que me merezco algo más

-no- dijo Jill riéndose- ahora vamos, hay que hacer el desayuno, seguramente Evans ya tendrá hambre- y fue a levantarse de la hamaca cuando Chris tiro de ella, haciendo que cayera justo encima de él, pero boca abajo. Sus rostros se encontraban separados el uno del otro por unos escasos centímetros.

-no, Evans no suele levantarse hasta las 8:30, lo que nos da algo de tiempo-dijo él sugerentemente

-en ese caso- dijo ella, y acercó su rostro al de él y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza y pasión al mismo tiempo. Chris no se quedó atrás en el beso y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Jill por atraerla más así su cuerpo.

Y así fuertemente abrazados estuvieron besando durante un largo rato, parándose únicamente de vez en cuando debido a la falta de oxígeno. Al cabo de un rato Chris comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de ella, al tiempo que Jill acariciaba su rostro sin afeitar.

Pero esa tranquilidad e intimidad que ambos estaban descubriendo y disfrutando al mismo tiempo, no duró mucho tiempo ya que en seguida se vio truncada cuando detrás de ellos se oyeron un par de ruiditos. Ambos dejaron enseguida de besarse y se separaron para poder ver qué o quién era el causante de aquel ruido que los había interrumpido.

-Evans- dijo Chris sorprendido al ver a su pequeño hijo a un par de metros de donde ellos se encontraban mirándoles fijamente- ¿ya te has levantado?- preguntó el aun un poco sobresaltado, lo último que esperaba era que su hijo lo encontrara en esa situación

El pequeño no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir muy levemente con la cabeza. Se acercó un poco más a ellos y alzó su manita, con lo Chris reconoció enseguida como su teléfono móvil.

-la tía Claire ha llamado - dijo el pequeño

Jill se incorporo en seguida y se quitó de encima de Chris, para que este pudiera bajarse de la hamaca, y contestar al teléfono.

-muchas gracias Evans- dijo Chris cogiendo el teléfono que el pequeño le ofrecía- ¿Claire?- preguntó cuando se llevó el teléfono al oído, y se alejo de Jill y Evans debido a la mala cobertura que allí tenía el teléfono.

-bueno-empezó Jill a hablar al cabo de unos segundos en un intento por romper el hielo con el pequeño - ¿quieres que vayamos dentro y te preparo algo para desayunar?-le ofreció ella, y sonrió al ver que el pequeño asentía rápidamente con la cabeza muy feliz- muy bien vamos-y le ofreció su mano.

El niño al principio fue un poco reticente a darle la mano, pero al final se agarró a ella y ambos emprendieron el camino hasta la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra con el desayuno.

Mientras Jill y Evans estaban haciendo el desayuno en la cocina, Chris seguía hablando con su hermana.

-Claire, confía en mí- le pidió Chris- no es lo que tú piensas- dijo al tiempo que veía por una ventana la cocina. A través de dicha ventana el joven podía ver como las dos de las personas a las que más amaba estaban preparando juntos el desayuno. Chris no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como Evans se estaba riendo por algo que en esos momentos estaba haciéndole Jill.- mira Claire, he de colgar, ya hablamos luego- y sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja para protestar, le colgó a su hermana. Sabía con total seguridad que el haberle colgado supondría que la pelirroja se presentaría en casa para averiguar la identidad de la mujer que había pasado la noche en casa, pero eso era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos.

Pasaron unos segundos más y siguió observando detenidamente a la rubia y su hijo, en esos momentos Jill había cogido al pequeño en brazos para que este pudiera coger por si solo su taza del desayuno. Chris volvió a sonreír como hacía unos momentos y con esa sonrisa se encamino hacia dentro de la casa, a reunirse junto a esas dos personas que habían conseguido conquistar su hasta hacía poco años, su frío corazón.

Nada más llegar a la cocina Chris vio que esta se encontraba completamente vacía, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para ir a ver donde estaban Jill y Evans, sintió como unas manos rodearon su cuello y lo abrazaban fuertemente por su espalda.

-¿me buscabas?- le preguntó Jill en un susurro al oído. La rubia comenzó a depositar pequeños y delicados besos a los largo de su musculoso cuello, hasta que llegó a su mejilla. En ese momento, Chris se giró e hizo frente a la rubia, esta intentó acercar sus labios a los de él, pero Chris se retiro rápidamente- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañada y asustada Jill

-es que...-pero Chris fue incapaz de continuar- ¿dónde está Evans?-preguntó serio

-el está desayunando en el salón. Viendo los dibujos animados, ¿por qué?

-el nos vio antes, cuando estábamos besándonos….-dijo Chris agarrando el rostro de la chica tiernamente entre sus grandes manos- es la primera vez que me ve de ese modo con una mujer, y no quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas- concluyó el con la esperanza de que la rubia entendiera su punto de vista.

-te entiendo Chris- dijo Jill mirándole, y le beso tiernamente en la frente

-creo que debería de hablar con él-dijo Chris aún abrazado a Jill

-¿nunca antes te ha visto con una mujer?-preguntó interesada Jill

-no, en los casi dos años que lleva viviendo conmigo, nunca antes me ha visto con una mujer que no sea Claire. Vamos-dijo cogiendo a Jill de la mano-vamos a hablar con él.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia el salón, donde Evans se encontraba desayunando al tiempo que veía sus dibujos animados favoritos.

-Evans-dijo Chris acercándose a su hijo y cogiendo el mando de la televisión- Tenemos que hablar-y acto seguido apagó la televisión

-¿he hecho algo malo papa?-preguntó el pequeño mirando traviesamente a su padre a través de su flequillo.

-no cariño, no has hecho nada malo-lo tranquilizo Chris sentándose junto a él- yo quiero que hablemos sobre lo que has visto antes-dijo seriamente Chris

-¿sobre los que tú y Jill hacíais?- preguntó Evans mirando primero a su padre y luego a Jill, quien estaba de pie junto a él

-si Evans sobre eso queremos hablar contigo-intervino Jill acariciando la cabeza del pequeño para tranquilizarle

-tranquilos- respondió Evans- yo ya sé lo que estabais haciendo- dijo Evans muy serio, y cogió su tostada del plato que tenía enfrente suya y le dio un pequeño bocado.

-¿a si?-pregunto Chris interesado- ¿y según tu que estábamos haciendo?

-un bebe- respondió tranquilamente el pequeño

-¿qué?-preguntaron simultáneamente ambos adultos.

De repente Chris empezó a toser debido a que la inesperada contestación de su hijo, le había provocado que la saliva se le fuera por otro lado, y ahora estuviera ahogándose.

Jill por su lado, después de meditarlo un momento, no pudo evitar romper a reír alegremente.

-Evans- empezó Chris cuando al fin fue capaz de dejar de toser- ¿de dónde has sacado esas ideas?

-Patrick- dijo el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros- el me dijo que sus papas lo hacen y que por eso ahora tiene una hermana. ¿Yo también voy a tener una hermanita ahora?-preguntó ilusionado Evans

-Evans- dijo desconcertado Chris- verás….- pero no fue capaz de encontrar la forma adecuada de explicarle a su hijo que los hermanitos no venían precisamente de esas situaciones- Jill- dijo el intentado encontrar ayuda por parte de la rubia, pero esta tenía las lágrimas saltadas de tanto como se estaba riendo.

-verás Evans-intervino al final la rubia, al ver que Chris estaba teniendo problemas en encontrar una explicación que darle a su hijo- por ahora no vas a tener una hermanita- dijo agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura que el pequeño- ahora mismo tu papa y yo nos estamos conociendo.

-vale-dijo un poco desilusionado Evans con la cabeza agachada

-anda- le dijo Jill- termina de desayunar-y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

-papa, ¿podemos ir al parque a jugar con la pelota?-le preguntó

-si claro-respondió Chris

-¿Vendrás con nosotros Jill?- preguntó Evans mirándola

-claro que si cariño

Ya por la tarde, justo después de haber almorzado, la joven pareja junto con Evans, se montaron en el coche de Chris y pusieron rumbo a Central Park, con el fin de pasar la tarde como una familia más de las que se solían reunir allí todos los fines de semana.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Chris no paraba de observar a Jill por el rabillo del ojo. Se podía ver que ella estaba ansiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Con el fin de tranquilizarla un poco, Chris retiró su mano derecha del volante y la colocó en el muslo de ella, junto con la mano de ella. Jill sin dudarlo un instante, agarró la mano que en esos momentos Chris le estaba ofreciendo.

-tranquila-le dijo Chris- todo va a estar bien- le aseguró Chris y acercó la mano de ella a su rostro para depositar un suave beso sobre el dorso de la mano.

Jill ante el gesto inesperado de Chris no pudo evitar sonreír e intentar relajarse un poco.

En cuanto Chris aparco el coche en el aparcamiento, todos ellos se bajaron del coche, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver el estanque de los patos, nada más bajarse del coche Evans echó a correr alegremente hacia el estanque.

-Evans ten cuidado- gritó Chris al ver que el niño se acercaba a donde se encontraban los patos- por cierto Jill- dijo Chris volviéndose hacia la rubia, que estaba caminando junto a él- aún no te he dado las gracias por haberme echado un mano antes con Evans.

-no hay de que Chris. Evans es un niño encantador. Aunque muy inocente- reconoció ella al recordar el comentario sobre si iba a tener una hermanita durante el desayuno.

-sí que lo es. ¿Pero quién no lo ha sido con su edad?-le preguntó Chris

-cierto- reconoció Jill

-Jill-continuo Chris- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo parándose para poder mirarla.

-tu dirás-dijo ella

-es sobre lo de anoche y esta mañana.

-¿te arrepientes?- preguntó un poco asustada Jill

-no, no es eso-dijo rápidamente Chris- lo que ocurre, es que me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo- soltó de un tirón Chris- ¡oh no!- dijo enfadado Chris- no era así como quería decírtelo perdóname Jill

-tranquilo- dijo ella colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del chico- me gustaría salir contigo y ser tu novia- y sin poder resistirse más Jill posó sus labios sobre los de Chris, este al principio fue sorprendido por el inesperado beso, pero en seguida, comenzó a besarla.

-papa Jill mirad, les están dando de comer a los patos- grito muy emocionado Evans, que estaba mirando como un pato cogía con el pico un trocito de pan y se lo comía

-vamos- dijo sonriéndole Jill- vamos a disfrutar de la tarde- y agarró a Chris del brazo y juntos fueron junto a Evans para ver como los patos se comían el pan o los gusanitos que la gente les echaba.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin ningún problema. Mientras padre e hijo disfrutaban jugando a la pelota, Jill se sentó tranquilamente a observarles.

-¿Jill?-preguntó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos- no me lo puedo creer- dijo un hombre con acento italiano- eres tú

-¿Parker?- pregunto Jill sin poder creerlo ella tampoco al tiempo que se levantaba del césped y se acercaba a él.

-cuanto tiempo Jill- dijo el italiano al tiempo que la abrazaba- ¿Cómo lo llevas?-le preguntó interesado

-bien- dijo ella- pasando la tarde aquí en Central Park. ¿y tu?

-no me puedo quejar. Me han vuelto a trasladar aquí a la sede de la B.S.A.A. de los Estados Unidos. Y además- dijo muy sonriente- este verano me voy a casar.

-enhorabuena-dijo muy feliz Jill

-Gracias. Y por lo que aquí estoy viendo, veo que al fin os declarasteis Chris y tu- dijo mirando a lo lejos a Chris, quien había dejado de jugar con Evans a pelota, y ahora se acercaba, cargando a Evans sobre sus espaldas, a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Parker- lo saludo felizmente Chris al llegar a su altura- ¿qué tal estas?

-bien. ¿y tu?

-bien, no me puedo quejar.

-¿y este pequeño de aquí?-preguntó Parker mirando fijamente a Evans-

-este es Evans- dijo Chris mirando al pequeño, que tenía su cabecita apoyada sobre el hombro de Chris

-hola Evans- dijo el italiano- choca eso cinco- dijo ofreciéndole su mano, el niño sin dudarlo un segundo choco felizmente su mano sobre la de él- bueno pareja, he de irme- dijo apenado Parker- mi novia me espera. Y ya sabes cómo se ponen las mujeres cuando llegamos tarde- le comentó Parker a Chris con una mano delante de su boca, en un intento porque Jill no escuchara lo que decía.

Ante el comentario de Parker Chris se echó a reír- oye- le dijo Jill un poco enfadada- si os decimos de quedar a una hora, no nos gusta que os presenteías tarde, y mucho menos sin haberos puesto guapos- reprendió la rubia

-eso es verdad, a lo mejor es por eso por lo que mi novia se enfado tanto, no solo por el hecho de haber llegado tarde una hora, sino por en lugar de ponerme una camisa como ella me pidió, fui con una camiseta de los Rollings Stone- contesto Parker muy serio, haciendo reír más todavía a Chris y Jill- tomare nota de tu consejo Jill- dijo el sonriendo- en fin. He de irme, me alegro de veros, a ver si un día de estos quedamos- dijo el alejándose de ellos.

-adiós Parker- dijeron al unísono Chris y Jill

Una vez Parker ya se había marchado, un profundo silencio entre las tres personas. Jill por un lado se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado algo tan simple como conversar durante un rato con un amigo. Y Chris, estaba contemplando alegre, como Jill iba recuperándose poco a poco de todo el infierno que había pasado.

-Jill-dijo Evans poniendo fin al silencio-¿te vas a quedar esta noche a cenar?-le preguntó inocentemente

-por supuesto-dijo ella acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño

-pues bien-dijo Chris- ¿qué os parece si ponemos rumbo a casa, y cuando lleguemos pedimos una pizza?-propuso Chris

-bien- dijo Evans levantando alegremente sus bracitos al aire.

-pues en marcha- dijo Chris

* * *

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado, y me dejeis vuestras opiniones. **

**Lo dije antes, y lo digo ahora de nuevo, creo que puedo mejorar el capitulo, asi que en cuanto pueda lo arreglo y lo subo de nuevo. **

**un saludo,**

**Namine Redfield**


	12. Reencuentros

**Hola a todos que tal cómo están? **

**Antes de nada quiero agradeceros a todos por haberme dado tantos animos con mis estudios, a lo mejor no lo sabeis, pero era de gran ayuda levantarse por la mañana temprano o a última hora del día mirrar el correo y ver que me habian mandado algún PM o algún reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a (me hubiera gustado haberos mandado un PM a cada uno, pero se me echo el tiempo encima :(...)**

**-Ary Valentine: me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo. A mi también me encanta Evans, pienso que como es muy gracioso y es un personaje propio, por eso tengo que "currarme", un poquito más sus escenas, porque nadie salvo yo, claro esta, sabe como es el niño, es decir, todos sabemos como es Chris o Jill, pero Evans no. JEJE lo cierto es que se me ocurrio que sería muy bueno ver a Claire en plan celoso y protector con su hermano, espero que te guste este capitulo, porque hay un poquito de esto jejejeje pero no te cuento más :-)**

**-Miku Dixon: uffff... vaya siento que por mi culpa te hubieran quitada el móvil :(, a mi cuando se me ocurrio esta escena iba andando por mitad de la calle, y un poco más y me pongo a reirme como una loca JEJEJEJE menos mal que no lo hice, porque había bastante gente en esoso momentos 0_0**

**-Alejandra: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior.**

**-Guest (que creo que eres Daryldixon4ever): deseo cumplido, Carlos aparece, y por ahora te puedo adelantar que en el proximo capitulo, que mañana o pasado me pondre manos a la obra con el, tomará algo de protagonismo en el mismo, pero no cuento más. Muchas gracias por el review, y por las ideas que me has dado jejeje**

**-Laura saavedra: muchas gracias por el reviews, me alegra saber que te gusto.**

**-Dainself XD: Tranqui, ya esta aqui la siguiente parte. Muchas gracias por tus animos. Espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste.**

**-Jill Filth: uffff... menos mal que no te caiste de la cama, vamos era ya lo que me faltaba, a una le quitan el movil en clase y a otra lectora, casi la mando al hospital Uyyyyyyy, me temo que voy a tener que dejar de escribir jejejejeje es broma. Al fin termine los examenes, por ahora solo me queda por hacer uno, pero es en Septiembre :-(, pero bueno, al menos la cosa a terminado mejor de lo que esperaba ;) y tu que tal?, espero que subas pronto el siguiente capitulo de tu historia porque me tienes super intrigada :)**

**-felix ramos: al fin aqui tienes la tan desada parte 12, tranquilo, que ya mismo me pongo a trabajar con la 13 ;)**

**Bueno, una vez contestados todos los reviews, que no eran pocos ;-), deciros que este capitulo tiene dos partes, es decir el capitulo 12 y el 13, pero que en realidad van de lo mismo. Cuando escriba el 13, el siguiente tratará sobre una parejita que la tengo un poquito abandonada la verdad, sabeis de quien se trata no? jejejeje espero que el capitulo que tengo en mente sobre ellos os guste**

**Por último ya solo me queda deciros, que tengo terminado otro Fanart que trata sobre Chris y Jill, pero aún estoy pensando en si subirlo o no a mi pagina de Deviantart, es que es un espoiler sobre el fin de la historia, y la verdad, no quiero desvelaros el final que va a tener esta pareja. Lo mismo subo una parte del dibujo (es que consta de dos), bueno, ya lo avisare en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin más, muchas gracias por todo,**

**Nos vemos en siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo,**

**un abrazo**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Reencuentros

Hacía poco más de una hora desde que Chris, Jill y el pequeño Evans habían vuelto de haber pasado una entretenida tarde en el parque todos juntos disfrutando como una familia.

Durante el corto trayecto que habían realizado en el coche para volver a casa, Chris pudo observar como Jill sonreía de pura felicidad y no había que ser muy listo como para darse cuenta que parte de la culpa de esa felicidad era debida a Parker. Hablar con el italiano había contribuido a que Jill fuera capaz de recuperar su sonrisa de antaño.

Ahora tras haber vuelto del parque y de haberse duchado, los tres se encontraban sentados en el sillón discutiendo acerca de que película podían ver mientras cenaban.

-Yo quiero ver Shrek 3- dijo Evans cogiendo la caja del DVD de entre todas las carátulas que había a su alrededor.

-¿a tí que te parece Jill?-le pregunto el moreno a la rubia

-a mi me parece una gran idea-dijo ella dedicandoles a ambos una gran sonrisa al tiempo que cogía el DVD que Evans sostenía el alto- Ya solo falta que llegue la pizza-dijo levantandose y acercandose hasta donde estaba el reproductor de DVD para poner el disco- Pero si queréis podemos empezar ya a verla, y la paramos un momento cuando llegue- les sugirió

-Claro, porque no...- pero la respuesta que en esos momentos iba a darle Chris, se vio interrumpida por el sonido que emitió la puerta de la calle al abrirse y unos segundos más tarde al cerrarse.

Chris miró a Jill dubitativo, no sabía de quién podría tratarse, podrían ser ladrones que habían entrado con las intensiones de robar en la casa, o peor aún, algún sicario de Wesker o de Excella Gionne, que hubiera escapado de las detenciones que se había efectuado horas atrás y había venido con la intensión de acabar lo que sus jefes habían comenzado. Con miedo de que les pudiera pasar algo malo a Jill o a su hijo, le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que cogiera a Evans y se lo llevara a la cocina, Jill cogió en brazos a Evans, que a pesar de su corta edad sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, y lo llevo a la cocina. Chris al ver que ambos se había marchado apagó todas y cada una de las lamparas que estaban encendidas y se acercó a uno de los muebles del salón y abrió un cajón del que sacó su 9 milímetros, tras colocarle el cargador que había en el mismo cajón, se encamino hacia la procedencia de los pasos, dispuesto a defenderse de quien fuera que había entrado en su casa.

Al asomarse por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la entrada de la casa, vio de refilón como las dos personas que habían entrado en su domicilió se separaban, una permanecía quieta junto a la puerta de la calle, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia un pequeño salón que estaba situado justo a la derecha de la puerta de entrada. Chris sin dudarlo un segundo salió de su escondite y apunto con su arma a la cabeza de la persona que estaba parada al lado de la puerta y que en esos momentos se encontraba de espaldas a Chris

-Muevete y lo lamentarás- lo amenazó Chris con voz baja- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién te envía para acabar con nosotros?

-te estas equivocando Chris- dijo una voz muy conocida por el moreno-pero que ...- pero lo que iba a decir Chris se vio interrumpido cuando la otra persona que había entrado en la casa volvió a aparecer por donde unos segundos atrás había desparecido y encendiendo la luz, haciendo que Chris pudiera ver con total claridad los rostros de la dos personas que habían entrado.

-¡Chris!-grito enfadada la mujer que acababa de aparecer- Se que nunca te han gustado mucho mis novios- dijo Claire cuando vio que su hermano estaba apuntando a su novio con una 9 milímetros- pero de hay a apuntarles con un arma ya es pasarse- dijo acercandose con paso decidido hasta donde estaba su hermano que aun se encontraba parado en la misma postura que hacia unos segundos, no daba crédito a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, había confundido a Claire y Leon con unos sicarios.

-lo siento-dijo el moreno al tiempo que retiraba su arma de la cabeza del joven- lo siento mucho de verdad Leon- le dijo al rubio- Creí que erais unos sicarios que habían venido a terminar con nosotros- reconoció un poco avergonzado.

-En eso no te equivocas mucho- dijo Claire- Si que voy a acabar contigo, como se te ocurre colgarme el teléfono esta mañana así sin más. Que pensabas que no iba a venir hasta aquí para descubrir quién es esa mujer con la que te estás viendo ahora-dijo enfadada Claire

-Así que habéis dejado la casita en el campo que habíais alquilado para este fin de semana solo para saber la identidad de esa mujer- dijo Chris mientras le quitaba el cargador a su pistola y se encaminaba hacia el armario para volver a guardarla en su sitio.

-Pues si- le respondió Claire todavía mas enfadada que antes- ¿quién es esa mujer?, ¿de qué la conoces?, ¿cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?...- pero Claire no pudo seguir preguntando porque en esos momentos delante suya acababa de aparecer la misteriosa mujer por la que tanto estaba preguntadole a su hermano.

-¿Chris está todo bien?-le preguntó la rubia, que debido a la penumbra que había en la sala no se había percatado de quienes eran lo que se encontraban en esos momentos con Chris en el salón.

-Ahora si que todo está bien- respondió Claire al tiempo que se acercaba para encender la luz y así poder ver el rostro de la misteriosa mujer. Al encenderla se quedó blanca como la pared y las únicas palabras que fue capaz de preonunciar fuerons- Dios mio- dijo muy sorprendida, porque justo enfrente de ella se encontraba la mismísima Jill Valentine, la misma que había sido declarada muerta hacía ya dos años, la misma mujer por la cual su hermano no había dejado de llorar noche tras noche hasta quedar dormido, con Evans en sus brazos, protegiendo le del mismo modo que cualquier madre haría si se encontrara en una situación semejante.

-Jill- dijo sorprendido Leon

-¿pero cómo...?-pregunta muy desconcertada Claire, que al parecer ya había sido capaz de recuperar el habla

-Es una historia muy larga- Le respondió Chris

-Claire, Leon- dijo Jill con las lágrimas saltadas por la emoción que le suponía poder volver a ver a su amiga

Claire sin dudarlo corrió hasta Jill y ambas mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente al tiempo que lloraban

-Tía Claire-se quejo Evans- Me estáis aplastando

-lo siento cariño- dijo Claire separandose de Jill- Aún no me lo puedo creer Jill, eres tu, has vuelto

-si, he vuelto, y todo gracias a tu hermano- dijo la rubia acercandose hasta Chris, este al tenerla cerca cogió en brazos a su hijo y sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo atrajo hacia él a Jill con su brazo y la beso delicadamente en su rubia cabellera.

-Ella es la mujer con la que me descubrió Evans esta mañana-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-lo siento tita, era una falsa alarma, no estaban haciendo una hermanita- dijo Evans con la voz un poco apagada por la tristeza que le producía en esos momentos el no poder tener alguien con quien poder jugar siempre que el quisiera

-bueno-dijo Claire acercandose hasta su hermano y cogiendo a Evans en brazos- Quien sabe, lo mismo dentro de poco, si que tienes a ese hermanito o hermanita que tanto deseas Evans- dijo la pelirroja sutilmente mirando a la reciente pareja que se encontraba en frente de ella, que ante su comentario ambos se pusieron rojos por la vergüenza- venga ya chicos- siguió ella hablando- en serio, yo pienso que no deberías de estar perdiendo mucho el tiempo, no me mal interpretéis ni nada, pero tu Chris ya mismo no estarás para cuidar de muchos niños- dijo con sorna mirando a su hermano, que ante el descaro de su hermano ahora era él quien se había quedado tan blanco como la pared ante el comentario que su hermana pequeña acababa de hacer.

-Dejales Claire- dijo Leon acercandose hasta la pelirroja- ellos saben mejor que nadie que hacer.

-tienes razón, pero deberíais...-pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

-esa debe de ser la pizza que pedimos hace un rato-dijo Chris poniendo rumbo a la puerta -ya que estáis aquí tu y Leon, ¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar con nosotros?, vamos a ver una película- les propuso el moreno cuando volvió a aparecer por la puerta por la que había salido hacia escasos segundos con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

-claro por que no-respondió la pelirroja tras mirar a Leon y ver como este le decía que si con un leve movimiento de cabeza

Después de que todos juntos hubieran disfrutado de una agradable cena tal y como lo hacían antes de que Jill desapareciera, llegó la hora de que la rubia contara que le había sucedido durante los casi dos largos años durante los cuales fue la prisionera de Albert Wesker.

* * *

Durante la hora en la que la rubia estuvo relatado todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar y sufrir, las otras tres personas que se encontraban sentadas a su alrededor, a excepción de Evans, que antes de que la película llegara a su fin, se había quedado dormido sobre el regazo de su padre, escuchaban atentamente lo que la rubia les iba relatando. De vez en cuando Jill era incapaz de continuar su relato y la agonía y las ganas de romper a llorar se apoderaban de ella, entonces Chris le agarraba las manos y le frotaba tranquilamente la espalda al tiempo que le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído.

Cuando al fin Jill fue capaz de llegar a la parte en la que por fin se había podido librar del dispositivo que Albert Wesker había implantado en su pecho, la emoción pudo con ella y le fue imposible terminar de relatar lo siguientes sucesos que tuvieron lugar, por lo que Chris tomo la palabra y continuo contadoles el resto de la historia. Cuando finalmente pusieron punto final a la historia Chris atrajo hacia el a Jill en un fuerte abrazo y la beso en su larga y rubia cabellera.

Por su parte Claire y Leon estaban anonadados antes todo lo que la rubia les acababa de contar. Eran incapaces de creer que Albert Wesker hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿y ahora que vas ha hacer Jill?-Preguntó la pelirroja

-No lo se Claire. La B.S.A.A aún quieren hacerme más pruebas, pero por ahora las que me hicieron nada más aterrizar en la base han dado negativo, así que creo que un par de semanas un mes a lo sumo seré libre de nuevo-dijo sonriendo.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros-le propuso Chris, que a pesar de no haberlo consultado con su hermana, él ya sabia con total seguridad, que no ella no se opondría a que se quedara con ellos, sobre todo ahora que Claire apenas paraba por la casa, salvo para recoger un par de cosas.

-No quiero ser un estorbo- Dijo la rubia

-no lo eres- le respondió enseguida Chris, y acto seguido unió sus labios con los de ella y le dio un rápido, pero al mismo tiempo romántico, beso en los labios.

-Jill- intervino Leon después de que la pareja se separara del beso- ¿esto lo sabe alguien más a parte de nosotros tres y de la gente que había en la base el día en que regresasteis?

-no, nadie más-dijo ella con tristeza bajando la cabeza- Me gustaría poder volver a ver a todos- dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando levantó la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos

-Tengo una idea- dijo Claire- ¿por qué no haces una barbacoa? ya sabéis como en los viejos tiempos, en los que todos nos reuníamos

-a mi me parece una buena idea-dijo su hermano-¿y tu Jill que opinas?

-Me parece bien-le respondió- También podría venir mi padre-dijo ella muy entusiasmada por poder volver a ver a su padre

-eso va a ser difícil Jill- le dijo Chris

-¿por qué?, ¿le ha pasado algo malo a mi padre?-le preguntó Jill asustada separandose un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara

-no tranquila-la tranquilo el moreno- pero, lo cierto es que no creo que vaya a venir si se celebra aquí la barbacoa- le aclaró

-¿por qué?-preguntó Jill muy dudosa- Que yo sepa os llevabais muy bien, no te acuerdas las ultimas navidades que pase con vosotros, cuando me acercaste hasta la fiesta que mi padre y su novia organizaban y tu te quedaste incluso a pasar la noche- le recordó la rubia

_Flash-Back_

_-Ni lo sueñes Chris- Dijo Dick muy seriamente- No voy a permitir que te marches y mucho menos a esta hora. Te quedarás aquí y pasarás la noche._

_-Señor Valentine, yo no quiero ser ningún estorbo- le respondió Chris_

_-Eso son tonterías- intervino Abigail, la novia de Dick- Tu no eres un estorbo, lo único es que me temo que vas a tener que dormir con Jill- dijo mirando primero a Jill, que se encontraba de pie junto a Chris y luego al chico- Esta noche se quedan mi hermana y su marido y ocuparan el cuarto de invitados, y el sofá no es muy cómodo para dormir.- aclaró la mujer al ver la expresión en el rostro de Chris._

_Lo cierto era que el sofá era más bien un sofá cama, pero tanto Dick como Abigail habían captado una cierta conectividad entre Chris y Jill desde hacía algunos meses, pero esa atracción entre ambos fue mucho más intensa en el momento en el que ambos habían entrado por la puerta de la casa un par de horas antes._

_Aunque Jill lo hubiera negado muchísimas veces que estaba enamorada de su joven amigo y camarada, bien era sabido por ambos que eso era mentira y que algún día alguno de los dos terminaría por confesarle al otro sus sentimientos, solo había que esperar a que ocurriera._

_-Pues no se hable más- concluyó Dick- Chris te quedas a pasar la noche. Jill, nosotros nos vamos a preparar ya para irnos a dormir, si vosotros queréis podéis quedaros despiertos hasta la hora que queráis, ya sois mayorcitos- dijo su padre divertido_

_Fin del Flash-Back_

-Así que por eso me dijiste que tu y Jill ya habías dormido juntos antes- dijo la pelirroja a su hermano señalandole en plan acusador con un dedo

-si-dijo el con nostalgia- fue por eso.

-no lo entiendo Chris- intervino Jill- si tu y mi padre os llevabais tan bien, por qué dices ahora que si lo llamas el no vendrá. Sinceramente Chris, no lo entiendo

-Lo siento Jill-dijo Chris levantandose y empezando a recoger los restos de la cena que aún se encontraban en la mesa.

Jill se volvió hacia Claire y Leon para pedirles una explicación, pero enseguida la pelirroja le desvió la mirada en un intento por evitar que Jill siguiera hablando de ese tema. La rubia captó enseguida la indirecta y muy a su pesar abandonó por el momento ese tema.

* * *

A pesar del poco tiempo del que habían dispuesto los hermanos Redfield para organizar la barbacoa, lo cierto es que todos sus amigos pudieron hacer un pequeño hueco en sus apretadas agendas para poder reunirse todos juntos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Barry y su mujer Kathy. Barry al ver que Chris había vuelto sano y salvo, a pesar de haber sufrido algunas contusiones y moretones, de su última misión le dio un fuerte apretón de brazos, seguido un amistoso abrazo.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Coen, Chris hacía un par de meses que no veía a los recién casados, y es que hacía poco más 6 meses desde que Rebecca y Billy se habían convertido en marido y mujer.

Finalmente, los últimos en llegar fueron Parker Luciani y su novia Lily y al cabo de unos minutos apareció Carlos Oliveira, Chris al principio había dudado en si debía o no llamar al Sudamericano, pero después de mucho meditarlo decidió invitarlo, ya que a fin de cuentas este era un amigo de Jill, y la barbacoa aunque aun nadie lo supiera, era en honor de ella.

Cuando al fin todos estuvieron sentados en el patio trasero de la casa Chris, este los hizo callar a todos y tomo la palabra.

-Hola, antes de nada quiero agradeceros a todos el estar aquí hoy, se que os he avisado con muy poco tiempo de antelación- Reconoció mirandoles- Esta barbacoa es muy importante para todos nosotros, no solo volvemos a ver a personas que hacía tiempo que no veíamos-dijo refiriendose a Rebecca y Billy- y no solo me estoy refiriendo a Becca y Billy. Hay algo que debéis saber y que esta relacionada con la última misión a la que fui llamado.

-¿ A qué te refieres Chris?-preguntó Barry

-me refiero a que durante la misión volví a ver a alguien, y no me estoy refiriendo solamente a Wesker- les dijo seriamente

-¿solamente?-pregunta Kathy

Chris no les respondió, simplemente se encamino hacia la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa y allí hablo durante unos segundos con alguien, para luego a parecer de nuevo antes todos sus amigos cogido de la mano con una mujer rubia de aproximadamente unos 35 años que a todos les era muy familiar, pero no eran capaces de adivinar de qué

-Hola chicos-les saludo ella muy tímidamente

-JILL-grito muy emocionada Rebecca al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento

-Hola Rebecca- dijo ella muy emocionada, pero le fue imposible seguir hablando porque la joven se abrazó fuertemente a ella, al cabo de unos segundos todos los asistentes a la barbacoa fueron cayendo en la cuenta de que delante de ellos se encontraba la mismísima Jill Valentine, la misma que hacía dos años habían dado por muerta y enterrada.


	13. Sombras del pasado

**Uffff... siento mucho la demora, a principios de semana (y en algunos de los reviews que consteste), dije que este capitulo estría listo para el lunes o martes de esta semana, pero es que me ha costado un poco más el escribirlo, porque en realidad he decidido alargar un poco más la trama de que iba a constar el capítulo.**

**Este capitulo queda a medias (ya veréis por que, cuando termineis de leerlo), así que os propongo a vosotros, mis queridos lectores que me contesteis a una pregunta (la volveré a poner al final del todo): ¿Cuál queréis que sea el proximo capítulo?, es decir, se que en mi diviantart, y en el otro cpitulo dije que el capitulo 14 iba a tratar sobre Piers y Emily, lo que pasa es que es posible que el final de este capitulo os deje un mal sabor de boca, y querais saber lo que ocurre cuanto antes... y el problema es que yo ya mismo mevoy de vacaciones y creo (no quiero haceros muchas ilusiones) que solo me dará tiempo a publicar otro capitulo más antes de irme, así que vosotros decidís cual queréis que sea el próximo, lo decís bien por Reviews, o por PM. EL resultado lo pondré en mi deviantart. **

**Más cosas, al principio de semana publique otro dibujo sobre Piers y Emily, el enlace es este: art/Piers-y-Emily-387324316 Tengo en mente hacer otro dibujo basado en una de las escenas de este capitulo, cuando lo tenga listo os pondré el enlace para que os paseis y me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Buenos, es hora de dar las gracias a la gente qeu dejo reviews, los cuales no he podido responder: **

**-Felix ramos: muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**-Guest: espero que no me odies por este capitulo (hombre no es broma), lo cierto es que si, que Chris es muy cariño tanto con Jill como ccon Evans, y los quiere a ambos con locura.**

**-Alejandra: muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic. Tu fuiste una de las primeras personas que empezó a leer mi fic y a dejarme tus comentarios capítulo tras capítulo. Muchímas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro de que te gustara el último capitulo.**

**Bueno, sin más os dejo con este capitulo. **

**Antes de que os pongais a leerlo, os aviso, hay lenguaje un poco subido de tono en alguna parte, así que cuidado por si os pillan leyendolo en clase o vuestros padres (a mi han estado apunto de pillarme alguna vez XD), sin más espero que os guste el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Sombras del pasado

Cuando al fin todos se separaron del multitudinario abrazo que le dieron a Jill, uno por uno fue saludando a su muy querida amiga.

Las impresiones fueron de lo más variadas, unos creían que todo aquello fruto de su subconsciente que les estaba jugando una macabra jugarreta. Otros por el contrario estaban tan felices de que Jill estuviera sana y salva que no se pararon a pensar en que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente se dedicaron a abrazar a la rubia y a expresarle lo mucho que se alegraban de que hubiera vuelto con ellos.

Al cabo de una hora al fin Jill había terminado de hablar con todos y cada uno ellos. A pesar de sus insistencias porque la rubia contara que había pasado esta simplemente se limito a decirles a todos ellos las mismas palabras: "todo fue culpa de Wesker, el me tubo presa y gracias a Chris y a su compañera, Sheva, ahora ella podía estar de nuevo en casa con sus seres queridos".

Después de la corta explicación que les había dado Jill, todos decidieron que lo mejor era dejar de las explicaciones y disfrutar de esa nueva oportunidad que se les había sido otorgada de poder tenerla de nuevo en sus vidas.

Así que tal y como solía hacer cuando todos ellos se reunian antes de que aquel fatídico día se cruzara en sus vidas, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida, la piscina que Chris y Claire tenían, y de como no de la compañía de todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

Mientras los hombre se ponían al día de como les iba a cada uno de ellos en el trabajo, las mujeres se reunieron todas juntas para hacer lo mismo que ellos, y ya de paso, poner a Jill al día con todo lo que había ocurrido durante su larga ausencia.

La rubia al enterarse de que Rebecca y Billy se habían casado rompió a llorar, hasta ese preciso instante no se había percatado de que las cosas habían cambiado tanto en esos dos años en los que fue la prisionera de Albert Wesker.

-Jill, cariño- dijo Kathy acercandose hasta ella-no llores cielo- y saco de su bolso un paquete de pañuelos y se lo ofreció.

-es que...-empezó a hablar, pero le fue imposible poder continuar hablando porque las lágrimas no se lo permitían- todo a cambiado tanto- dijo ella muy abrumada-Todo- volvió a repetir aún con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

-no eso no es cierto- dijo Rebecca cogiendola de la manos- no es verdad, seguimos siendo nosotros, y tu sigues siendo la misma Jill- y retiro sus manos de los de la chica y le seco las esporádicas lágrimas que aun caían por sus ojos.

-gracias chicas, por todo- les dijo Jill cuando al fin se hubo calmado un poco

A parte de ese pequeño momento de debilidad, del que Jill se recupero rápidamente, el resto del día sucedió sin problemas. A las 2 de la tarde Chirs se dispuso a preparar las hamburguesas y los perritos calientes en la barbacoa, bajo la pendiente mirada de su viejo amigo Barry, mientras el resto de los presentes estaban pasando un agradable rato bañandose en la piscina.

-En serio Barry-se quejó el moreno- dejame tranquilo, se preparar las hamburguesas yo solito- le dijo muy enfadado

-si, claro- Respondió el hombre mayor- y acabarán quemadas como la última vez- le recriminó Barry

-no estaban quemadas, solo un poco tostadas por el sol- le respondió irónicamente Chris

-si claro, por si acaso iré a buscar el extintor del coche- le responidó el pelirrojo con el mismo tono de sarcasmo

-Barry- lo llamó su mujer desde el borde de la piscina- deja al pobre chico tranquilo, y ven a meterte en la piscina, el agua está estupenda.

Chris sonrió al ver la escena. Resultaba bastante irónico ver como el gran pelirrojo cedía tan rápidamente ante su mujer ante las peticiones de su mujer.

Cuando vio como Barry se sumergía finalmente en la piscina, Chris pudo volver a concentrarse en su tarea, que consistía en procurar que las hamburguesas no se le quemaran, lo cual era bastante difícil, sobre todo hoy ya que justo en frente de donde se encontraba él estaba Jill, la cual llevaba puesto un bikini azul celeste, que pertenecía a Claire, el cual se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. La rubia se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo asomando por encima del agua, y estaba jugando entretenidamente con Evans , que estaba flotando en el agua, gracias a sus manguitos de Bob Esponja, a un par de centímetros de ella.

Chris estaba tan concentrado mirando a la rubia mientras jugaba con su hijo, que no que consistente de que su buen amigo Barry, al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Chris, había salido del agua para hacerse cargo de la comida. Solo fue consiste de la presciencia de su amigo, cuando este le quito las pinzas que tenía en su mano.

-pero qué-dijo Chris al notar el tirón de las pinzas- a hola Barry- respondió un poco avergonzado, creía que nadie se estaba dando cuenta que en la distancia estaba mirando a Jill fijamente, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de la joven

-anda vete al agua junto a Jill, yo me encargo de vigilar la barbacoa

-no tranquilo-se defendió Chris, e intentó recuperar las pinzas, pero Barry fue más rápido las quito del medio

-Chris, te lo dije antes, no quiero comer carne chamuscada, y visto el panorama- dijo Barry mirando al mismo sitio en el que Chris había estado mirando fijamente hasta hacía escasos segundos- Es lo que me espera, si no te quito del medio. Así que venga, vete con Jill y Evans. Yo me encargo- y sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de su amigo, se puso a controlar la carne.

Chris al ver que su amigo había tomado plana posesión de la barbacoa, al tiempo que se auto proclamaba así mismo como el único y posible Chef de la misma, no le quedo más remedio que acercarse hasta donde estaba Jill, que ahora tenía en sus brazos a un muy cansado Evans.

-Hola- les dijo él cuando llegó a su altura-¿que le pasa a Evans?-preguntó muy preocupado cuando vio que el niño estaba jadeando en brazos de la rubia

-Tranquilo, es que ha estado nadando un rato conmigo, a que si Evans- le preguntó al niño

-si-dijo el muy feliz. ¿cuándo vas a seguir enseñandome a nadar papa?-le preguntó muy ilusionado el pequeño.

-el próximo fin de semana-le prometió-¿hay sitio para uno más?-les preguntó

-si claro. Metete, el agua está genial-lo animo Jill sonriendole

Chris sin dudarlo se quito rápidamente la camiseta y la dejo encima de una de las sillas de plástico que había en el patio y se zambullo en el agua, para después de unos segundos volver a salir a la superficie empapado. Evans al ver que su padre se había metido en el agua, empezó a mover sus pequeños bracitos para poder acercarse hasta él, cuando se puso a su altura Chris lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó, el niño se rió alegremente ante el gesto de su padre. Enseguida Evans se soltó del agarre de su padre y siguió nadando hasta su tía Claire, quien se llevó un pequeño susto cuando noto que el niño se abrazó a ella por la espalda, pero en seguida se recupero del susto y lo cogió en brazos y empezó ha hacerle cosquillas. Chris obserbava en silencio la escena, y se volvió hacia donde estaba Jill, la rubia seguía parada en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba, Chris se acerco andando hasta ella, que estaba observando muy atentamente al moreno, casi sin perderse ningún detalle de él. Al verle caminando hasta ella, pudo observar con total claridad lo mucho que había cambiado Chris, ahora era mucho más musculoso que antes, pero lo que más había cambiado de la anatomía de su amigo era su abdomen, el cual había pasado de ser uno normal y corriente como el de cualquier hombre con el que trabajaban o el de alguien que hacía ejercicio de forma regular, a poderse ver con total claridad los abdominales del chico, se notaba que Chris, había hecho mucho ejercicio durante su ausencia, pero eso no molestó a la rubia, que en esos momentos estaba devorandolo literalmente con sus ojos.

-Hola-dijo Chris sacandola de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la altura de ella-¿qué tal?, ¿cómo te lo estás pasando?-preguntó él intentando parecer de lo más casual, pero en el fondo se podía apreciar que estaba preocupado por Jill

-Muy bien-dijo la rubia- Las chicas ya me han puesto al día con todos los cotilleos que han pasado durante mi ausencia-dijo haciendo reír a ambos

-me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Chris con total sinceridad y sus labios volvieron a esbozar una sonrisa que hizo que Jill se quedará como hipnotizada mirando sus labios.

El al darse cuenta de la tensión que en esos momentos se estaba desarrollando entre ambos, fue acercandose poco a poco hasta ella, tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes había hecho con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con la madre de Evans y eso que fue su primer amor. A pesar de que solo se había besado en un par de ocasiones, esas fueron suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que no podían vivir durante muchas horas sin sentir sus labios junto a los del otro. Ya habían pasado aproximadamente unas cuatro horas desde la última vez que sus labios se habían encontrado por última vez, y ambos se añoraban mutuamente, y ya no eran capaces de poder seguir reprimiendo ese sentimiento de añoranza por mucho más tiempo. Cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ambos podían apreciar la respiración del otro en su rostro, solo separaban sus labios unos escasos centímetros.

-Chris, Jill- los llamó Barry- Las hamburguesas ya casi están.

Al oír la voz de su amigo ambos volvieron a la realidad, y rápidamente se separaron, incomodos miraron a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, no es que quisieran ocultar su relación ni que se avergonzaran por sus sentimientos, si no que preferían esperar un tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, para hacer oficial su relación. Al mirar vieron que todos se encontraban ya fuera del agua a la espera de que las prometidas hamburguesas estuvieran listas, tranquilamente emprendieron juntos a nado el camino hasta las escalerillas.

El primero en llegar hasta ellas fue Chris, se podía ver que el joven estaba un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que Barry los hubiera interrumpido cuando ambos iban a besarse, y su reacción no paso desapercibida por la rubia por mucho que Chris intentase ocultar la verdad. Cuando el moreno ya se estaba preparando para salir de la piscina, la rubia lo agarró por la espaldas y tiró él hasta el fondo, Chris fue pillado de improvisto por la acción que acababa de hacer la rubia. Chris no entendía porque Jill lo había hundido, "lo mismo quiere darme una ahogadilla" (N.A. una ahogadilla es cuando en una piscina hundes a alguien para gastarle una broma) pensó el moreno, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo de su mente cuando vio que a los pocos segundos de que Jill lo hubiera sumergido en el agua, esta se hundía junto a él, cuando estuvo justo encima de él, la rubia pego su cuerpo al del chico en un abrazo y sin titubear, unió sus labios a los de él. A Chris el beso lo pillo completamente desprevenido, pero en el momento en que sintió como la lengua de Jill se deslizaba sobre la comisura de sus labios volvió a la realidad y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y ternura que ella le estaba mostrando. Sus lenguas danzaban en el interior de la boca del otro, explorando hasta el último rincón, para luego unirse y moverse al unísono.

Tanto Chris como Jill tenían los ojos cerrados en esos momentos, pero eso no impidió que supieran donde se encontraba exactamente el cuerpo del otro dentro del agua, Chris tenía con su mano derecha agarrada la izquierda de Jill, y la otra la tenía flotando dentro del agua, Jill por el contrario tenia su mano libre reposando sobre el costado izquierdo de esos momentos ambos agradecían mentalmente los largo y duros entrenamientos por los que habían tenido que pasar, cuando pasaron a formar parte de la elite de la B.S.A.A. con los entrenadores y preparadores en la piscina, los cualesles enseñaron a ser capaces de aguantar estar debajo del agua durante una rato, sin la necesidad de tener que salir a la superficie constantemente para respirar. "Al fin estan dando sus frutos esos entrenamientos, y de que forma" pensó Jill.

Estuvieron besandose debajo del agua hasta que el oxígeno les fue necesario, Jill fue la primera en notarlo y por ende la primera que se separó. Chris al notar que Jill se separaba de él abrió los ojos y vio como la rubia salía a la superficie para coger aire, por lo que él decidió hacer lo mismo. Cuando alcanzó la superficie vio que Jill ya estaba terminado de subir las escalerillas y se encamino rápidamente hasta donde tenía su toalla.

Chris se agarró a las escaleras y subió ágilmente los escasos peldaños, cuando termino de hacerlo vio con satisfacción que nadie se había percatado, al igual que hacia unos minutos, de lo que acababa de ocurrir en el fondo de la piscina. Sin embargo cuando su mirada se topo con Barry, vio como este lo miraba con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, Chris se quedó de piedra al ver que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que algo acababa de ocurrir entre el y Jill, pero se tranquilizó al ver como rápidamente la expresión del hombre mayor cambiaba de asombro a una con la que le mostraba felicidad, felicidad porque al fin su joven amigo, al cual quería como si fuera su propio hijo, había sido capaz de confesarle a Jill lo que sentía por ella.

/

Durante la hora del almuerzo todo transcurrió con normalidad, todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente su comida mientras estaban charlando animadamente sobre algunas anécdotas que les hubieran pasado bien en sus respectivos trabajos o en su vida diaria.

Después de comer Evans comenzó a frotarse sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas, estaba muy cansado y ya era hora de que se echara una muy merecida siesta, y es que desde que se había metido en la piscina no había estado ni si quiera un momento quieto, había estado en todo momento moviendose de un lado a otro como si fuera un pez.

-Evans-dijo Chris a su lado- ¿qué te parece si nos vamos arriba a dormir un rato?-le sugirió. El niño no respondió, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- Muy bien, vamos arriba-y lo cogió en brazos, el pequeño al notar que se encontraba en los protectores brazos de su padre, no pudo evitar apoyar su cabecita sobre el hombro de este y cerrar los ojos, Chris al notar el gesto del pequeño no pudo evitar la necesidad de depositar un suave beso sobre la cabeza de su hijo

Jill sonrió ante la ternura y cariño que Chris estaba mostrando, y es que no era fácil encontrar a un hombre con quisiera tanto a su hijo como lo hacía Chris. En las escaso 3 días que llevaba conviviendo con ellos, pudo apreciar que la relación que había entre ambos era muy estrecha, y que por ninguna circunstancia, podría llegar a romperse jamás.

En cuanto Chris desapareció en el interior de la casa, Jill sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, rápidamente y vio que se trataba de Carlos.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo Carlos muy sonriente- ¿qué tal?

-Hola Carlos. Por ahora estoy bien, la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy mejor que bien- dijo sonriendo

-Jill, yo quería hablar contigo, acerca de algo-dijo el Sudamericano acercandose un poco más a donde ella se encontraba sentada.

-¿sobre qué?-Preguntó Jill intentando sonar muy casual, a pesar de que estaba un poco nerviosa debido a la proximidad a la que se encontraba el latino.

-ya sabes, sobre nosotros- dijo él sonriendo- Me gustaría volver a intentarlo contigo, ya sabes volver a salir juntos- dijo dedicandole su mejor sonrisa, que seguro que con ella ya había logrado conquistar a más de una chica, pero con Jill no surtió el mismo efecto, si no más bien fue todo lo contrario.

-¿nosotros?-pregunto un poco incrédula Jill- Sabes Carlo nunca ha habido un nosotros. Siento decirte que el tiempo verbal de la frase esta mal , la palabra correcta es hubo. Hace tiempo hubo algo entre tu y yo, pero apenas duro

-Veo que tienes amnesia, preciosa. Acaso tengo que recordarte los buenos momentos que tu y yo pasamos juntos, cuantas veces nos dijimos "Te quiero" el uno al otro- dijo Carlos al tiempo que cogía un mechón del pelo de Jill y se lo colocaba detrás del oído, cuando lo colocó en su sitio desplazó su áspera mano por la mejilla derecha de la chica

-No pienso volver contigo Carlos, nunca- dijo enfadada Jill agarrando fuertemente la mano del chico para retirarla.

-Ya entiendo-dijo enfadado Carlos- estas con Chris ¿no?, no he podido evitar ver como lo mirabas durante todo el día. Veo que te van los héroes Jill. Después de lo de Racoon City te pegaste mucho a mí, y mucho tiempo después aún tonteábamos entre nosotros, ¿eso también te lo tengo que recordar?- le dijo Carlos muy irritado- Pero ahora aparece el metomentodo de Redfield y te salva, y tu como no, se lo agradeces acostandote con él, ¿verdad?, ¿así es como funcionas Jill?- Le pregunto muy irritado, ya que no le había sentado muy bien que la rubia lo hubiera rechazado.

Jill ante el último comentario que insinuó Carlos, se levantó muy enfadada de su asiento y le dio un guantazo en el rostro. El sonido fue tal que todos los allí presentes dejaron todo lo que estaba haciendo o charlando y se pusieron a observar detenidamente a los dos, que estaban completamente ajenos al hecho de que estaban siendo observados

-Nunca más vuelvas a insinuar algo así sobre mí- le dijo Jill claramente enfadada y apuntandole con su dedo índice de forma amenazadora.

-Oh Jilly- dijo él levantandose también de su asiento- siento ser yo el que de diga que tu principito azul, no es ni tan siquiera mejor que yo. Nadie te ha dicho nada de lo que ha estado haciendo desde que tu no has estado, ¿verdad?. Siento ser yo el que te diga que Chris es ahora mismo peor que incluso Wesker

-callate Carlos-dijo Barry acercandose hasta el latino

-Tiene derecho a saber lo que Redfield ha estado haciendo durante estos últimos años- les dijo Carlos a los allí presentes- sabes durante muchísimas noches estuvo emborrachandose y acostandose con cualquier chica que se le pusiera por delante. Incluso se atrevió a pegarle a su dulce e inocente hermanita Claire- dijo señalando a la pelirroja, que miraba atónita el comportamiento que el latino estaba mostrando hacia su hermano- Se atrevió incluso a suicidarse cortarse las venas y es por eso que tu padre lo repudió y ahora no quiere ni verlo en pintura, tu te sacrificaste por alguien y este un par de meses después se corta la venas- dijo sonriendo- ¿se me olvida algo?- se preguntó retóricamente Carlos- A sí como se podía haber pasado esto por alto, incluso se ha estado drogando, ¿cómo si no creéis que ha conseguido esos músculos, entrenando?, no, yo os diré como, con anabolizantes. Dime, ¿se te sigue aún levantando?- le preguntó a Chris, quién acababa de aparecer por la misma puerta que hacia unos minutos había abandonado junto con Evans.

-Callate Carlos- dijo Chris y le dedicó al latino una mirada llena de odio

Jill se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Chris y vio como el rostro de este al toparse con el de ella, pasaba de mostraba signos de irá, a mostrar dolor, angustia e incluso se podría decir vergüenza.

-Ves Jill, lo que yo te decía- dijo señalando a Chris- Ni siquiera lo niega, solo quiere que me calle. Así que tengo razón en todo, no te creas que es mejor que yo, el solo te quiere para pasar una buena noche y ya esta. Yo si te quiero de verdad, como un hombre debe de amar a una mujer- dijo mirando con ira a Chris

-Chris- intervino la rubia claramente afectada por las confecciones que Carlos había hecho- ¿es cierto algo de eso que acaba de contar?

-Jill...yo...-pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, así que desvío la vista claramente avergonzado y la clavó en el suelo.

-Chris- volvió a repetir la rubia, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta del moreno, se llevó las manos al rostro y con paso decidido se encamino hasta la casa con la intención de coger sus cosas y marcharse

Cuando paso a la altura de Chris, este intentó detenerla, pero Jill se alejó rápidamente de él, y hecho a correr completamente atemorizada.

Todos los que estaban reunidos estaban mirando a Carlos con odio, no sabían porque había liado todo eso, lo que si sabían es que si a alguien le correspondía contarle a Jill lo que le había ocurrido a Chris, ese era el mismísimo Chris.

Barry se acercó hasta el latino, el cual seguía quito en el mismo sitio que hacía unos segundos, lo agarró por los hombros, y ha empujones lo sacó de la casa, a pesar de las protestas e insultos que el joven decía.

-Chris- dijo Claire acercandose hasta su hermano, que se había quedado parado en mitad de la puerta- Lo siento Chris, ojalá lo hubiéramos hecho callar antes de que contara todas esas cosas- y le acarició la espalda en un intento por animarlo

-Jill- dijo él volviendo a la realidad, y volvió a entrar en la casa para intentar encontrar a la rubia para darle la explicación que se merecía.

Al dar un rápido vistazo por la casa, se dió cuenta de que las escasas pertenencias de Jill ya no estaban, corriendo fue hasta la puerta delantera de la casa, y al abrirla pudo ver como Jill discutía con Barry y acto seguido ambos se montaba en el coche del pelirrojo.

Chris echo a correr hasta el coche, pero ya era tarde por expresa petición de la rubia Barry ya había arrancado el coche y se disponía a alejarse de allí. Chris siguió corriendo detrás del coche, al tiempo que gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Jill.

/

El trayecto en coche transcurrió en el más intenso de todos los silencios. Jill estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto llorando como nunca antes había llorado en su vida, ni siquiera lloró de ese modo el día en que vio como su madre hacía las maletas y la abandonaba a ella y a su padre.

-Jill-dijo Barry, sin apartar la vista de la carretera- se que estas ahora mismo dolida por lo que ha ocurrido, pero creo que deberías de hablar con Chris

-me mintió. No me ha contado nada de lo que le pasado. Anoche estuvimos hablando durante al menos 3 horas y le pregunté que había hecho él en estos dos años en lo que yo no había estado, y solo me contó lo de Evans- dijo ella muy dolida y con las lágrimas aún saltadas- Me mintió- volvió a repetir

-¿estás segura de que quieres ir a ver a tu padre?-preguntó Barry cambiando de tema, ya que a él no le correspondía darle explicaciones y mucho menos desmentir algunas de las acusaciones que Carlos había hecho sobre Chris

-Si, ahora mismo siento que ese es el sitio en el que debo de estar- le respondió, y se acomodo en su asiento e intentó calmarse todo lo que pudo, lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era que su padre la viera así de alterada.

-Como tu quieras- dijo el pelirrojo- Pero tienes que prometerme algo-y aparto durante unos segundos la vista de la carretera para mirar a la rubia- Tienes que hablar con Chris, me da igual si es hoy, mañana o pasado. Pero tienes que hablar con él y dejarle que te de una explicación. ¿me lo prometes?

-Si- dijo la rubia.

A pesar de que le dolía y mucho el que su amigo le hubiera ocultado la verdad máxime cuando ella le pidió una explicación, Jill sabía que en el fondo no debería de haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero tras escuchar las palabras del latino, no pudo evitar que le vinieran a la cabeza imágenes de sus pasadas relaciones, de las cuales muchos de sus recuerdos habían estado basadas en mentiras y al final acaba discutiendo con su pareja y sin volver a dirigirles la palabra, y eso era lo último que deseaba que le ocurriera con Chris, así que opto por la opción más cobarde, y huyo de su lado.

Al llegar a su destino el pelirrojo paró el coche justo en frente de una casita de dos plantas cuya fallada de color blanco, se podía ver tanto la casa como el jardín delantero estaban bien cuidado por sus dueños. Jill obserbaba en silencio la casa.

-Ya hemos llegado Jill- dijo Barry mirandola- ¿quieres que vaya contigo?-le propuso.

La rubia simplemente hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza- Graacias potr traerme Barry. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Gracias- y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de él, se bajo del coche y se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa.

Mientras Jill andaba por el pequeño caminito de tierra que conducía hacia la puerta de la casa, sentía como su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, acercó su temblorosa mano hasta el timbre y con decisión apretó el botón. Al oír el timbre Jill no pudo evitar sobrecogerse y retroceder un poco de su sitio.

Al cabo de unos segundos pudo oír en el interior los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró de frente con su padre, el cual en un principio no la había reconocido, pero de pronto el hombre se quedó de piedra al reconocer la mujer que se encontraba justo en frente suya

-Papa- dijo Jill con las lágrimas saltadas de la emoción

-¡Jill!- grito muy emocionado su padre, y rápidamente la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo con la esperanza de que al hacerlo su hija no desapareciera como si de un sueño se tratase.- Has vuelto- dijo muy emocionado aun con sus brazos alrededor de ella

-¿Dick?-preguntó una mujer acercandose hasta la puerta- ¿qué ocurre?, he oido voces y...-pero no fue capaz de continuar hablando ya que en seguida vio que Dick tenía entre sus brazos a su muy amada hija Jill.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

**Se que ahora mismo muchos me estaréis odiando por lo que he hecho, otros a lo mejor queres matarme (a mi me han entrado más de una vez ganas de matar a más de un autor por dejarme a dos velas al final de un capitulo)...**

**Os recuerdo que podeis elejir cual queries que sea el proximo capitulo, así que ya sabeis decirmelo, ya os avisare por deviantart, cual fue el resultado. Voy a dejar unos días para que os decidais, no obstante voy a empezar ambos capitulos y según lo que salga continuo con el elejido.**

**Un saludo,**

**NAMINE REDFIELD**


	14. La hora de la verdad

**Hola**

Antes de nada quiero pedir perdón por toda la demora que he tenido. En pocos días pase de prácticamente no tener que hacer nada, salvo a estudiar, a tener que hacer un montón de cosas, y todas urgentes. Así que para compensar un poco la demora he intentado que este capitulo sea más largo que los otros, espero que os guste. El próximo irá sobre Piers y Emily, en mi pagina de deviantar o en este enlace podéis ver un dibujo que subí sobre ello. El enlace es: art/Piers-y-Emily-387324316

Vistos los comentarios que me habéis dejado, nada más y nada menos que 6 reviews por el último capitulo, :-), este va a ir sobre Chris y Jill, porque sinceramente, no me parecía justo dejaros con la intriga de que pasara entre ellos dos un capitulo más junto con toda la demora que me pueda surgir de por medio.

Bueno cuando leáis este capitulo deciros, que las primeras 4 partes(espero que cuando pase este archivo a la pagina se vean las marcas "/" ) estan contadas como si fuera al mismo tiempo pero desde el lado de Chris y de Jill, no se si me he explicado bien, o la he liado. Pero da igual porque tampoco creo que haya mucha confusión si se ven las marcas, que no siempre se ven, pero bueno yo por si acaso os aviso.

También aviso, de que este capitulo contiene un LEMON, y yo no me hago responsable absolutamente de nada, asi que cuidado si sois menores, y mucho peor si os pillan en clase o peor aún vuestros padres, si estaís en esta situación leer el capitulo en otra parte jejeje

Y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, dar las gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y que no pude contestar, lo que si pude ya lo hice por PM.

-Daryldixon4ever: no ha de que, gracias a ti por tu sugerencia, lo cierto es que me vino genial para algo que no sabía muy bien como contar, espero que te guste :-).

-felix ramos: gracias por tu review, y siento que Carlos te caiga ahora ml :-(

-Alejandra: me alegro de que te gustara el anterior capitulo, y espero que este te guste, porque según yo es un poco mas emocionante, me base en la película "Love actualy" es que cuando la vi me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza para este capitulo.

Y en general dar las gracias a todos, por que he llegado a una cifra de reviews, que la verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a tener, nada y mas y nada menos que 53.

Capitulo 14: La hora de la verdad

Tras un rápido abrazo seguido de algunas palabras de alegría, todos juntos se metieron dentro de la casa, Jill les debía muchas explicaciones sobre los que le había sucedido durante los dos últimos años.

Nada más entrar dentro se dirigieron al salón y todos juntos se sentaron en los cómodos sofás que había en la sala. Jill se sentó enfrente de su padre y de su novia, para poder mirarles mejor mientras hablaban.

Tras unos segundos en los que nadie supo muy bien que decir, o como comenzar una conversación, fue el padre de Jill quien se atrevió a formular la pregunta que tantas dudas le había creado desde el día en que su hija desapareció sin dejar rastro años atrás. Pero ahora, cuando al fin volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos, le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

-¿qué paso Jill?- preguntó asustado y temeroso

-Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar- Dijo ella con la esperanza de que la comprendieran- Lo único que puedo deciros, es que he vuelto- y las lágrimas se saltaron y agachó avergonzada la cabeza para que ninguno la viera llorar

Por puro instinto, su padre se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, le puso las manos en la cabeza, y la obligo a mirarle, en cuanto le hizo le secó con mucha ternura las lágrimas que caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Tranquila cariño, te entendemos que no quieras hablar de ello. Lo único que importa ahora mismo es que tu estas bien- y la beso en la frente, del mismo modo en que solía hacer cuando ella tenía alguna pesadilla de niña o en las múltiples ocasiones en las que se caía de su bicicleta cuando intentaba aprender a montar en ella.

-Gracias papa-Dijo ella aun con la voz quebrada por el llanto- Cuando regrese, la B.S.A.A, me hizo pruebas por ahora todas están bien, sin embrago mañana debo de presentarme a primera hora de la mañana, para que concluyan de hacermelas

-¿mañana?-pregunto su padre- Te acompañare

-No tranquilo- se apresuró a decir Jill, ya que seguramente allí también estaría Chris, y lo último que deseaba era ver como su padre y el amor de su vida discutían.

-¿por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó incrédulo

-Creeme, es mejor que no vayas- dijo con la esperanza de que su padre no hiciera más preguntas

-Está bien, ya lo discutiremos mañana por la mañana.

-¿cuándo volviste Jill?-preguntó Abigail, quién abandono el salón cuando Jill empezó a llorar, pensando en que quizás padre e hija merecían un momento de intimidad. En su regreso trajo con sigo de la cocina un par de vasos de limonada, pensado en que quizás tendrían algo de sed.

-Volví el viernes por la noche- dijo aceptando el vaso que ella le ofrecía

-¿y dónde has estado hasta entonces?-preguntó su padre- ¿has estado ingresada en algún hospital?, ¿por qué no nos has avisado antes?...

-Dick- le dijo Abigail- dejala que se explique cariño, si no paras de hacerle preguntas como quieres que te responda a todas

-Bueno, verás...-empezó Jill sin saber muy bien que decir- yo...yo... he estado con Chris y su familia estos días

-¿cómo?-preguntó su padre levantandose de su asiento repentinamente haciendo que las dos mujeres se sobresaltaran asustadas- ¿Has estado con ese mal nacido de Redfield y ni si quiera te has dignado a llamarnos?- le recriminó duramente enfadado

-Lo siento papa- dijo ella con las lágrimas otras vez saltadas- Volvimos el sábado muy tarde, ayer estuvimos con su hijo en un parque y hoy...-pero le fue imposible seguir porque las lágrimas no se lo permitían- ha hecho una barbacoa -continuo haciendo un gran esfuerzo- para que volviera a ver a todos, le dije que os llamara, pero me dijo que tu no querrías verle ni en pintura- le echó en cara.

-Jill, tranquila cariño- dijo Abigail acercandose hasta ella y abrazandola fuertemente como si de su propia hija se tratara.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo Dick acercandose también a ella.

-No- dijo ella tratando de calmarse- La culpa es mía, pero no volverá a ocurrir- les aseguró

-¿a qué te refieres?- le preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-A que no pienso volver a poner a Chris por delante vuestra- les respondió

-Jill, cariño a que te refieres, ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos?- preguntó Abigail en tono maternal.

- me refiero a que...- pero no encontraba palabras con las que expresar lo que en esos momentos sentía hacia su mejor amigo los sentimientos eras de lo más variados, desde ira y traición hasta felicidad y pasión, pasando por angustia.- he descubierto algunas cosas sobre Chris que... la verdad no le veía capaz de hacer

-oh Jill, lo siento-dijo Abigail sentandose junto a ella y la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo cariñoso

-¿me estoy perdiendo algo?-pregunto desconcertado Dick

-Dick, por si no te has dado cuenta, Jill lleva años enamorada de Chris-le aclaró Abigail.

-¿después de todo lo que has pasado por el?, por su culpa has estado dos años...-pero se paró de golpe porque en realidad no sabía donde había estado su hija- por su culpa has perdido dos años de tu vida- dijo reformulando la frase y con un visible tono de desprecio hacia Chris

-Chris no fue el que me tiró por esa ventana-dijo levantandose del sofá para hacerle frente a su padre, porque en el fondo, a pesar de que en esos momentos estaba enfadada con Chris, en el fondo seguía amandolo.- fui yo la que decidió tirarse por ella

-tranquila cariño-dijo Abigail levantandose también del sofa. Se acercó hasta ella y le froto suavemente los hombros- ¿por que no subes arriba, a tu habitación, te das un baño y te relajas? ya habrá luego tiempo para las explicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Jill no respondió, simplemente se separó de ella y de su padre y se encamino hacia el piso de arriba, donde se encontraba su habitación.

/

Chris se encontraba tumbado en su cama en posición fetal, solo hacia media hora desde que había visto como Jill se subía al coche de Barry y se marchaba, pero a él ya ese tiempo se le antojaba como una eternidad.

Al ver como se alejaba poco a poco, sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse, Chris pudo sentir como una parte de él se iba también con ella. Hasta ahora Jill había sido la única mujer a la que había amado como nunca antes había sido capaz amar, y también era ella la culpable de que su corazón en esos momentos se encontrara roto, y de que llorara sin consuelo.

Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percato de que la puerta del dormitorio se había abierto, y de que Claire se había sentado a su lado en la cama. Solo fue consciente de la presencia de la pelirroja, cuando esta se atrevió a depositar una mano sobre la espalda del chico.

-¿cómo estas Chris?-le pregunto, sabía que era una pregunta innecesaria, ya que con el simple hecho de mirarle, se podía saber como estaba. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados eran una clara evidencia de que había estado llorando hasta hacia pocos minutos, pero la pelirroja necesitaba iniciar una conversación con el y no sabía como hacerlo salvo empezar por hay.

-estoy bien Claire-respondió en un susurro casi inaudible Chris. Para él ya resultaba bastante bochornoso que su hermana pequeña lo viera en aquel estado en el que se encontraba, como para que también lo vieran sus amigos o incluso el propio Evans.

-Barry ha vuelto hace unos minutos, quiere hablar contigo. ¿quieres que pase?-le pregunto

-no, no quiero ver a nadie. No me encuentro bien así que voy a quedarme aqui, despidete de ellos por mi, ¿quieres?-dijo él.

-está bien-dijo levantadose de la cama-dentro de un rato Evans se levantará de la siesta y tendrá ganas de merendar- dijo con la esperanza de que al menos la simple mención del pequeño hiciera que algo en la actitud que en esos momentos mostraba Chris cambiara, aunque fuera un pequeño gesto, pero todo seguía igual

-a él le gusta merendar un vaso de zumo de melocotón y unas galletas. Yo le dejo ver los dibujos mientras lo hace, pero si ves que se distrae y no come se la apagas

-de acuerdo

Sin más la pelirroja salió de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con las miradas de preocupación del resto de sus amigos.

-¿cómo esta?-preguntó Barry

-no va a salir, en un buen rato-dijo ella recordando las indicaciones que le había dado sobre la merienda de Evans- y no quiere ver a nadie. Esta igual que hace un par de años cuando...-pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que rompió a llorar, Leon al ver el estado en que se encontraba se acercó a ella y la abrazó- no quiero que haga ninguna estupidez como entonces-dijo muy asustada con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio

-tranquila-la calmó Leon- no lo hará- y cariñosamente la separó de el, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarle -No volverá a pasar lo de la otra vez- y le deposito sus labios sobre los de ella para besarla.

-¿podemos hacer algo nosotros?-preguntó Rebecca

-lo único que podemos hacer es darles tiempo-dijo Barry -Jill no quiere ver en estos momentos a Chris, y el... seguramente estará destrozado por la reacción de Jill. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta del amor que se procesaban el uno al otro, pero la envidia de Carlos tuvo que estropearlo todo.

-¿envidia?-preguntó extrañado Parker

-si, Carlos lleva enamorado de Jill desde que la ayudo a escapar de Raccoon City. Ahora quiere intentar una relación con ella, pero como se negó, él empezó a insultar a Chris, que era a quien Jill había escogido

-dios mío- dijo el italiano al darse cuenta de cuales eran la intenciones del latino- si él no podía tener a Jill, nadie más podía- dijo diciendo el voz alta lo que todos allí en esos momentos estaban pensando.

/

Jill acababa de terminar de darse un baño en un intento por relajarse, en la última hora muchas cosas habían cambiado de repente y ella lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, no era otra cosa que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Aun con el albornoz puesto y con una toalla liada a su larga melena mojada, Jill se tumbo en la cama y se puso a contemplar el techo de la habitación.

-"¿por qué Chris me ocultó la verdad?, ¿por qué no lo negó, ni se defendió de las acusaciones que hizo Carlos sobre el?, acaso todo es verdad...- reflexiono ella. "no, nada de eso puede ser verdad"-le dijo su subconsciente- "es de Chris de quien estamos hablando. El nunca haría algo así"

Tras llegar a esa conclusión Jill se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Por un lado Chris no le había dado ninguna explicación, aunque claro, cuando el quiso darsela, ella salió corriendo.

Con paso firme se acercó a su armario y sacó unos shorts, una camiseta y por últimos unas sandalias. Sabía que era un poco tarde para ir a casa de Chris, pero necesitaba hablar con el, y si decidía dejarlo para mañana, ya sería tarde.

/

Transcurridos unos minutos desde que Claire abandonara su habitación, Chris oyó que las voces de sus amigos se despedían y todos se marchaban, dejando la casa sumida en un profundo silencio.

"no puedo seguir así"- dijo el limpiandose la última lágrima que caía por sus mejillas-"iré a verla y le contaré todo"- se dijo a sí mismo con valentía.

Se acercó rápidamente a su cómoda y se cambio de ropa. Sabía que era un poco tarde para presentarse en casa de Jill, pero no le importaba, tenia que contarle a ella como se sentía y también le debía sus disculpas por haberle mentido como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Cuando terminó de vestirse miro su reflejo en un espejo y se alegró al ver que sus ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados como lo habían estado hasta hacia unos minutos.

Salió de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Su hermano al oír pasos se acercó hasta las escaleras

-Chris-dijo acercadose hasta el-¿a donde vas?- le preguntó al ver que su hermano estaba apunto de salir por la puerta

El moreno se volvió para mirarla y dijo -voy ha hacer algo que debi hacer hace tiempo. Cuida de Evans, no se a que hora volveré- y salió de la casa dejando a su hermana muy desconcertada por la respuesta que le había dado.

Se montó en su coche y busco en el GPS de su teléfono móvil la calle en la que vivía el padre de Jill.

**/**

Jill cuando terminó de arreglarse bajo las escaleras. Mientras andaba intentaba hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible.

Cuando llegó a los últimos escalones miró para ver si su padre o Abigail estaban cerca. Al ver que ninguno de los dos se encontraban cerca continuo su camino hasta la puerta entrada. Muy despacio giró el pomo y justo cuando al fin había conseguido habrirla sin hacer el menor ruido, pero se encontró de frente con su padre, con Abigail y con algunos familiares más, que al verla se alegraron mucho de que la joven hubiera vuelto sana y salva a su casa.

-Jill- dijo Dick sorprendido por ver que Jill intentaba salir de casa a hurtadillas- ¿a dónde vas?

- iba a... a dar un paseo-mintió-¿y vosotros donde estabais?

- he llamado a algunas personas para darles la buena noticia, y decidimos organizar una pequeña cena aqui- dijo Abigail -espero que no te importe

-no claro que no. Pero si no os importa querría dar mi paseo antes

-Jill, ya es un poco tarde como para que vayas a dar ningún paseo, ¿no crees?- le preguntó su padre- ya habrá tiempo de pasear

-esta bien- dijo ella un poco desilusionada, tendría que esperar al menos una noche para poder hablar en persona con Chris.

**/**

Chris iba en el coche repasando mentalmente lo que quería decirle a Jill, y es que a pesar de haber tenido que dar mucho discursos y charlas, cuando se trataban sobre temas personales, era un completo desastre y es que lo estaba apunto de hacer requería de mucha valentía según él, y no era para menos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de lugar que le marcaba el GPS paró el coche justo enfrente de la casa. que estaba tal y como recordaba, la pintura estaba más desgastada por algunos lados, pero era debido al sol del verano.

Tras un par de inspiraciones y expiraciones profundas para relajarse, Chris se bajo de su coche y puso rumbo a la casa. Las luces estaban aún encendidas, por lo que supuso que debían de seguir levantados.

Se acercó a la puerta y con decisión llamó a la puerta. Espero lo durante un par de segundos que a él se le antojaron eternos, y finalmente, fue recibido por una mujer mayor, que bien podría rondar perfectamente los 80 años.

-hola-lo saludo ella- ¿puedo ayudarte?

-¿esta Jill Valentine?-le preguntó con la esperanza de no haberse equivocado de casa, o peor aún que el padre de Jill ya no viviera allí

La anciana le dedicó una agradable sonrisa y dijo mirando hacia el salón-Jill, querida, aquí hay un joven que te busca.

Chris contuvo el aire, y solo fue capaz de volver a respirar cuando vio que Jill aparecía en su campo de visión.

-¿si abuela?-preguntó Jill, pero se quedo paralizada al ver que en la puerta estaba Chris, de repente sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza que antes.

-os dejo que habléis- dijo la anciana volviendo a entrar al salón.

En esos momentos todo lo que tenían que decirse el uno al otro había desparecido por completo de sus mentes.

-hola- dijo Chris muy nervioso

-hola-le respondió ella igual de nerviosa

El moreno fue a decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras.

-¿quien es Jill?-preguntó el dueño de los pasos haciendo que Chris se sobresaltara nada más oirla.

-es Chris papa-respondió ella poniendose en un lado de la puerta para que su padre pudiera verle

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto indignado -no tienes derecho a pisar esta casa-cuando termino de bajar las escaleras se acercó hasta el

-buenas noches señor Valentine- lo saludo Chris educadamente- he venido a hablar con Jill, espero que no le importe

-si que me importa y mucho- dijo empujando al chico para que saliera de la casa- largate, nadie en esta casa quieres verte- y cerró de golpe la puerta, pero justo en el último momento Chris metió el pie por medio y consiguió evitar el proposito de Dick

-se que ahora mismo soy la ultima persona en este mundo a la que quiere ver, pero por favor dejeme hablar con Jill al menos una última vez- le suplico Chris, que a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro se había hecho daño en el tobillo- por favor

Dick miro un momento el rostro de su hija y luego de nuevo a Chris

-Esta bien, puedes hablar con ella-dijo apartandose de la piuerta y dejo que Chris entrara.

Chris entro ligeramente cogeando y se coloco en frente de Jill

-Jill- empezó Chris- siento mucho haberte mentido. Se que debí de haberte contado la verdad, pero no lo hice y precisamente no fue por falta de oportunidades, fue por miedo.

-¿miedo?-pregunto extrañada

-si, miedo. Miedo de que descubrieras en que clase de persona me convertí mientras tu estabas a mi lado. Me convertí en un cobarde que incluso fue capaz de intentar quitarse la vida- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- un cobarde que se aparto de todos sus amigos, que le pego a su propia hermana solo por el simple hecho de que quería ayudarle- siguió enumerando - Y hasta hoy no me he dado de el por qué de todo eso, y eres tu Jill.

-¿yo?

-¿ella?

preguntaron al mismo tiempo padre e hija

-si Jill- avanzo un poco hasta ella y la agarro de las manos- Tu eres la persona que hace que mi mundo sea diferente, la que hace que cada día quiera ser mejor persona de la que fui el día anterior. Tu eres la estrella que guía mi camino y la que hace que mi día brille con solo mirate. No importa lo malo que pueda ser el día porque si tu no estas a mi lado, es un verdadero infierno, y hay es donde he estado estos dos últimos años en que tu me has faltado.- tras una pequeña pausa para coger aire continuo hablando- ¿sabes? una vez el pregunté a mi padre como sabría que estaba enamorado y que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida. Cuando me respondió era un niño y no lo entendía y de hecho hasta hace unos minutos no lo he entendido. Me dijo: "lo sabrás porque cuando estés separado de ella, aunque solo sean unos minutos te sentirás triste y desearas que ella vuelva, y cuando este a tu lado, querrás abrazarla con todas tus fuerzas y no querrás soltarla nunca en tu vida."- entonces Chris echo mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño objeto que oculto en su puño. - Jill-continuó el hablando al tiempo que se agachaba ante ella y coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo- ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?-dijo mostrandole una sencilla alianza de compromiso

-oh dios mío Chris- dijo la rubia tapandose la boca con su manos- he soñado tanto con este momento-dijo muy conmocionada-si, quiero- dijo ella con las lágrimas saltadas.

A Chris los escasos segundos que duro la respuesta de Jill se le antojaron eternos, pero al oír la aceptación de ella, volvió a la realidad. Se levanto y le coloco el anillo a Jill en sus dedos lo mejor que pudo debido a que sus manos le estaban temblando una barbaridad en esos momentos debido a su nerviosismo.

Cuando al fin se lo coloco alzo la mirada para mirarla y sin titubear la beso apasionadamente ante todos los familiares de ella que aun se encontraban en la casa, y es que al oír las voces de Dick, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se habían acercado a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se separon del beso, todos aplaudieron a la joven pareja y a la valentía de Chris, y es que había demostrado una gran valentía al confesarle a Jill lo que se sentía por ella, y además en público, lo cual requería de una valor extra.

-Jill-dijo Dick, aun estaba asombrado por la declaración del joven

-papa-dijo ella muy emocionada acercandose a él.

-¿Estas segura de que eso es lo quieres?-le preguntó

-si papa. Llevo años enamorada de él, y él de mi. Le amo, y ahora vamos a casarnos- dijo mostrandole el anillo de compromiso que Chris le había regalado

-Es muy bonito Jill-dijo Abigail, y la abrazó fuertemente

-¿señor Valentine?- dijo Chris acercandose- señor yo, se que a lo mejor no debería de...

-no Chris, tranquilo-dijo palmeandole el hombro-creo que dada la situación puedes volver a llamarme Dick.

-Dick. Solo quería decirle que siento mucho lo que hice hace dos años, fue un acto de cobardes, se que no hay justificación para ello.

-Tranquilo. Ahora se porque lo hiciste. Supongo que para ti debió de ser un verdadero infierno el no tener a mi hija cerca-dijo el hombre mayor- ahora eso no importa, lo que importa ahora- dijo mirando a Jill, que estaba en el salón enseñandole a todo el mundo el anillo que Chris le acababa de regalar

-no se preocupe-dijo Chris adelantandose a lo que iba a decir Dick- le prometo que cuidare bien de su hija

-me alegra oír eso-volvió a palmearle el hombro, y con un gesto de cabeza le indico que se fuera con Jill, que seguro estaría encantada de presentarle a todos los familiares que había allí a su prometido.

**/**

Chris y Jill estuvieron disfrutando de la compañía de la familia de esta última durante algunas horas, durante las cuales estuvieron contando anécdotas de cuando Jill era pequeña y no tan pequeña.

Cuando ya llego la hora de retirase cada uno a su casa a dormir, Chris le propuso a Jill pasar la noche su casa, a lo que joven respondió que si. Sin embargo, el padre ella al principio se opuso, pero luego recapacito y pensó que a lo mejor la pareja quería pasar un rato solos.

Al llegar a la casa, Jill pudo comprobar que todas las luces estaban apagadas, sabia que era tarde, pero no tan tarde como para que Claire se hubiera ido ya a la cama, ya que solo hacía unos minutos que el reloj había marcado la media noche.

-Claire se llevó a Evans- dijo Chris al tiempo que sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo- Leon les ha invitado a pasar la noche allí. Así que tu y yo estamos solos- dijo abriendo la puerta

-¿solos?-pregunto sugerentemente Jill

-si...-pero el moreno no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica corrió hacia él, lo abrazó fuertemente, al tiempo que el castaño la alzaba en brazos. Jill rodeo con sus piernas la cinturas de él y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso.

Mientras se besaban sus manos recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo del otro. Solo separaban sus labios para coger aire e inmediatamente después, seguían besandose.

En una de esas paradas entre beso y beso, Jill aprovecho la oportunidad, y le quitó la camiseta a Chris. Jill quedó hipnotizada ante los abdominales del chico, y con su temblorosa mano, fue recorriendo muy despacio cada rincón de su desnudo torso,al tiempo que el cerraba los ojos y se llevaba llevar por las deliciosas caricias de ella, de vez en cuando algún gemido se escapaba de entre sus labios

-Jill-dijo abriendo de nuevo los ojos- ¿estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo? si seguimos así mucho más rato no se si podré controlarme. Pero si quieres podemos dejarlo aquí.

La rubia no le respondió, simplemente le sonrió y acercó sus rozados labios a los de el y empezó a besarlo y a pegar cada vez más su cuerpo al de su amado. En esos momentos lo que ella quería era eso, sentirlo lo más cerca posible de ella.

(Nota de la Autora: -AVISO ALERTA LEMON-)

-vamos a tu habitación- le propuso Jill provocativamente en el oído de él.

-si- dijo el con la respiración entre cortada por la emoción.

Aun con Jill entre sus brazos, Chris puso rumbo a su habitación. Estaba muy emocionado y excitado pero al mismo tiempo muy tiempo estaba nervioso. En esos momentos, no podía evitar sentirse como un adolescente que estaba apunto de hacer por primera vez el amor con una chica y es que en cierto modo quería que todo fuera perfecto en su primera noche juntos, quería que tanto ella como él lo disfrutaran plenamente.

Al entrar a la habitación, Chris dejo a Jill encima de su cama. La rubia se sentó en el mullido colchón, dedico una mirada llena de ternura a Chris y acto seguido se quito la camiseta de color turquesa que llevaba puesta, para revelar un sujetador de encaje de color rosa pálido que cubría sus pechos.

Chris contemplo durante unos segundos a la chica, y sin poder resistir durante más tiempo la tentación se acercó hasta ella, la obligó tumbarse boca arriba en la cama, y el se coloco justo encima de ella, con una pierna a cada lado de, la delgada cintura de Jill.

-Te quiero Jill- dijo el antes de volver a empezar a besarla.

Mientras se besaban volvieron a compartir mutuamente caricias. Jill se estaba acariciando sus anchos hombros y su espalda, hasta que llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero de él, y comenzó a jugar con el cinturón para quitarselo. Chris por su parte, empezó recorriendo muy despacio cada centímetro del rostro de ella, para luego pasarse a su cuello y sus pechos, a los cuales masaje delicadamente por encima de la fina tela del sujetador. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas.

Cuando Chris sintió que Jill le había desabrochado la hebilla del cinturón y también el botón de sus vaqueras y le había bajado incluso la cremallera de los mismo, dejo de besarla y se separó un poco de ella, se bajo de la cama, y sin apartar la vista de la chica, se bajo los vaqueros hasta los tobillos, y se quedó llevando puesto encima nada más que unos calzoncillos de tipo bóxer ajustados de color negro. Tras hacer a un lado sus vaqueros se acerco a Jill, que lo miraba con una mirada de lujuria, pasión y sobre todo cariño, y con suma delicadeza le desabrocho el short y lo deslizo por sus largas piernas, acariciandolas al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó de quitarle el short miro a la joven así tumbada como estaba llevando puesto nada más que un conjunto de sujetador y braquitas a juego con encaje de color rosa pálido, provocaba en él tales emociones que por un momento deseo consumar el acto en aquel mismo instante, pero por suerte se supo controlar a tiempo, y al igual que antes se tumbo encima de ella y estuvieron besandose durante un largo tiempo y compartiendo caricias. Sus caricias empezaron siendo leves toques, pero conforme pasaban los segundos iban subiendo de intensidad.

Jill empujo a Chris a una lado y lo obligó a tumbarse sobre su espalda, ahora era el turno de ella de tomar el control. Se sentó sobre su cintura, justo encima del pequeño montículo que empezaba a formarse en los calzoncillos de él.

-¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó ella colocando su mano justo encima de la leve erección que estaba teniendo Chris- vaya parece que no se alegra mucho de verme- dijo fingiendo desilusión- voy a tener que animarle un poco ¿no crees Chris?- y antes de que él fuera capaz de contestar, Jill colocó sus manos en el broche delantero de su sujetador y lo desabrochó.

Chris estaba completamente atónito ante la hermosura de los pechos de ella. No eran muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, simplemente eran perfectos. Chris ante la visión de como los rozados pezones de ella comenzaban a ponerse erectos, sintió como toda su sangre se dirigía en esos momentos a un único punto de todo su cuerpo.

-eso ya está mucho mejor- dijo ella contenta, y le bajo poco a poco los calzoncillos mientras miraba como Chris solo era capaz de respirar, cuando terminó de bajarlos fue recibida por su pene completamente erecto, y unas pequeñas gotas de líquido seminal comenzaba ya a formarse.

Jill se agachó hasta que su boca quedó cerca de su pene y mirando traviesamente a Chris a los ojos, se la introdujo en la boca. Lentamente, comenzó a lamer cada parte, al tiempo que daba pequeños mordisquitos en algunos puntos. Chris ante el placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de ella, se recosto su cabeza sobre la almohada y dejo que ella siguiera con su magia.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo que ya podía seguir dominandose por mucho tiempo y sintió la necesidad de alejarla de su erección, lo último que el deseaba haceer en esos momentos era correrse en el interior de la boca de ella, eso para el era una ofensa hacia ella. Asi que reuniendo todo el valor y fuerza que pudo, acerco sus manos al rostro de ella y la obligo a retirarse.

-¿lo he hecho mal?- preguntó duditativa Jill, ya que le había extrañado el que Chris la interrumpiera- nunca antes había hecho algo así- dijo ella muy. avergonzada por su falta de experiencia en esto.

-no, tranquila- dijo Chris jadeando- ha sido increíble, pero ya no podía agua tar más- dijo sonriendole con mucha ternura.

Jill se limpió con el dorso de su mano la boca y se acercó lentamente a él, hasta quedar justamente encima suya, y volvió a capturar la boca del moreno con la suya. Chris siendo incapaz de soportar la tensión que ella estaba provocando en el, acercó sus manos a los pechos de ella y comenzó a masajearlos delicadamente al tiempo que ejercía presión en ellos. Jill separó su boca de la de él y fue descendiendo por el cuello, asegurandose de dejar pequeñas marcas en él, a partir de ese momento quería que todas las chicas que estaban detrás de Chris supieran que ahora le pertenecía a ella y nada más que a ella, así que fue dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a lo largo del cuello del moreno.

Chris aprovechó un momento en que Jill separó su cuerpo del suyo, y acercó su boca al pezón derecho de ella, y comenzó a lamerlo, primero suavemente par luego ir aumentando poco a poco la intensidad. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón. Jill cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, se agarró al pelo de Chris y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños tirones mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

- ya no aguanto más- dijo entre gemidos ella

Chris sonrió para sus adentros, y agarrandola por la cintura, los giró a ambos, de forma que ahora era él el que se encontraba encima. Miró a Jill a la cara y pudo ver reflejada en ella su lujuría, así que poco a poco fue bajandole lentamente las pequeñas braguitas. Cuando termino de hacerlo, contemplo durante un momento a la joven, que al verla así como estaba completamente desnuda frente a él y con esa mirada llena de ternura que tenía en los ojos hacía que el quisiera tomarla en ese preciso momento.

Chris echo mano a uno de los cajones que había en su cómoda y de el saco un pequeño objeto envuelto en papel de plata, era un preservativo. Lo sacó del envoltorio y se lo coloco.

-¿estas preparada?- pregunto antes de seguir adelante. La joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza, lo cual le basto a el para dar el siguiente paso.

Poco fue penetrandola, al principio la embestidas eran lentas e iban acompañadas del ligero movimiento de las cadera de Chris. Siguieron así hasta que ambos se acostumbraron a los ritmos del otro. Pasados unos minutos las envestidas fueron cada vez más y más rápidas, y ambos movían sus caderas con el fin de aumentar la fricción de sus zonas

íntimas.

El primero en alcanzar el orgasmo fue el propio Chris, pero en seguida Jill se sumó a él a esa felicidad y gozo. Cuando la joven llegó al orgasmos clavo inconsientemente sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, lo cual hizo que disfrutara aun más de lo que acababan de hacer.

Tras terminarón de hacer el amor, Chris se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño para deshacerse del preservativo. Al volver a la cama se tumbo desnudo junto a Jill, que era incapaz de apartar la vista de su cuerpo, al cual recorría de arriba a abajo.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto abrazandola hacia el, en esos momentos lo que ambos querían era estar así, completamente desnudos y lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro

-si, ¿y tu?- preguntó ella acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Yo estoy de maravilla- dijo él y la beso en la cabeza tiernamente- anda duermete, que mañana nos espera un largo día.

Y así abrazados cariñosamente bajo una simple sabana los dos amantes se durmieron disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que tenían.

/

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, y seguro que más de uno no se esperaba la declaración de Chris aque sí?

Bueno tambien pedir perdon por el Lemon, es el segundo que escribo y la verdad creo que poco a poco le voy cogiendo el tranquillo. Tengo planeado hacer uno sobre Piers y Emily, pero no sera en el proximo capitulo, o a lo mejor si, no se ya vere...

Lo dicho el proximo ira sobre Emily y Piers y al otro ya seguira un poco la trama normal.

Intentare subir el proximo capitulo en cuanto pueda, peri es posible que hasta la semana siguiente no, a la otra no me ponga a escribir, y lo hare poco a poco porque ya flata menos de un mes para mi examen y tengo que estudiar.

Sin mas me despido, espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis muchos reviews

Un saludo

Namine Redfield


End file.
